City Lights in the Town of Ipswich
by tina00
Summary: Maggie and Christine are 2 city girls stranded in the small town of Ipswich on Maggie's 22nd Birthday.  What they thought would be the most boring weekend imaginable turns out to be much more.  Wild boy Reid may have just met his match.
1. Ipswich?  What the Hell is Ipswich?

A/N Ok guys, this is literally my VERY first time doing this...so be gentle. Obviously...reviews are very welcome :)

I don't own anything...blah, blah, blah...enjoyyyyy :)

Song for this chapter is "I Wanna Be Sedated" by the Ramones...if you don't know it, download it ASAP.

* * *

"Honestly Maggie, I would love to know what posessed you to want to come to Ipshits…or whatever the fuck it's called for your 22nd birthday…we're from New York for Christ's sake, what the fuck are we going to do in the middle of no where???" Christine asked, pretty pissed off to have to take off from work for what is about to be the most boring weekend of her life…(or so she thought) 

"Whatever Chris, my aunt is in the Bahamas, she's gone for the weekend…she said we could have the house, plus she told me that antiquing is very popular around these parts" Maggie answered in a sarcastic tone, but secretly she knew this was a BAD idea.

Maggie would come up here every single summer when she was a kid, the lakes, the forests, the acres upon acres for a kid to take advantage of is quite appealing when you are 7…but 22? Not quite.

You see, Maggie and I are from New York City. Now I don't like to brag, but you can have a heart to heart with a drag queen, get a psychic reading for 5 bucks from some crazy lady on a corner, get involved in a break dance competition while waiting for the subway and end the night bowling at 4am. (OK…we don't actually do all the stuff, but the point is WE COULD). But here? What the fuck are we going to do in Ipswich, Massachusets for 3 LONG days?

I tried so hard to convince her to go to Vegas for her birthday, to be honest, I think Vegas is the only place that could top the craziness that we're used to. BUT NO. Maggie didn't want to offend her Aunt when she practically begged her to come "house sit" on the weekend of her birthday. That's another thing, how do you ask your neice to come here for her birthday weekend? I bet the 2 of us are going to have lots of fun counting the cars pass by tonight…I'm putting my money on 6 TOPS

Ok, Ok I'll stop being negative for a second to discuss how ridiculously massive the house is. I think Maggie's Aunt got it confused when she asked us to come house sit, it's more like room sit considering one room is the size of my entire house. Maggie's aunt kind of struck gold when she was back in her 20's. Well not literally, but when you are 23 and you get some 87 year old, old money billionaire to fall in love with you, and he dies 6 months later…well yea, you just hit the jackpot. Since then, Maggie's aunt has lived in this 38 room (I will repeat 38 ROOM) mega mansion all by herself, which totally creeps me out, but whatever, this isn't about me. Now in the brilliant words of Kanye, I ain't sayin shes a gold digger...nevermind, that's exactly what I'm saying.

So it's 6pm on Friday night, we arrived about an hour ago after a gruelling 5 hour drive up from the city. God, I've only been away from those city lights for a few hours and I miss them so much. Yep…it's official, this is going to be the worst weekend of my life.

"Christine get off the fucking phone and help me carry these groceries in!!"

Oh, I forgot to mention…we get to the house STARVING, and her aunt was kind enough to leave us unsweetened iced tea and frozen grapes. A 38 room small country and she leaves us shitty iced tea and grapes, who does that?

We finally get everything inside and all I want to do is sleep. It's only 6:45pm on night 1 and I'm considering downing a bottle of nyquil and sleeping until Sunday.

After cooking a god awful meal and forcing it down our throats (neither one of us are the best chefs out there) we finally plop down in the sitting room to try to come up with a master plan to make this weekend successful.

"Mags, you came up here as a kid, you have to have some kind of idea of what there is to do" I asked her, hopeful she would turn my frown upside down.

She laughed at me…."Chris I stopped coming here when I was 13, now unless you want me to show you the creek around back where we could fish, I don't have the slightest idea"

I sat up, a determined look in my eyes.

"OK, heres the plan birthday girl…we are going to separate, you take the east wing, I'll take the west..we shower, we get dressed and we take this town by storm"

She had a confused, and fearful look in her eyes…I couldn't help but laugh.

"No seriously, lets just get out of this house on haunted hill before the walls start to bleed or something, we'll find some hole in the wall bar and get obliviated, after like the 6th shot of patron it'll feel like we're at Studio 54"

Considering she had no better suggestions, she obliged.

After walking into every room EXCEPT the bathroom, I finally found my way and started getting ready. I must say, the weather up there in the fall is really nice…and by really nice I mean great hair weather.

At around 10pm we were finally ready to go, Maggie looked adorable in black leggings a denim skirt and a button down, shes such a prep. I on the other hand decided ripped jeans and a tight black wife beater were the way to go…luckily the shirt made my boobs look big, even though they totally weren't…such an optical illusion.

Now, we could have easily hopped into one of her aunts many cars, my first choice would have been the Aston Matrin, my God was it beautiful…However, considering how drunk I plan on being in less than an hour, a cab was definitely the way to go.

"So where are you ladies off to tonight?" The cab driver inquired…

"Um, well…you tell me. Where does everyone go around here on a Friday night?"

He laughed, apprantly I wasn't all up on the Ipswich social scene.

"Darlin there's only one place to go if you want to have a good time around here…and that's Nicky's" he stated, matter of factly.

I looked at Maggie…then back at our driver.

"Well birthday girl, it looks like we're going to Nicky's"

After about 20 minutes we pulled up to what appeared to be a brick wall and a bottle collectors wet dream.

"Hey Darlins', I hope you dont mind I'm dropping you off at the back. I have to head the other way and going around front with all the cars and drunk assholes will be too much of a headache"

Drunk assholes...now's hes speaking my language.

"It's no problem, thanks for the tip...I hope you're right about this place!!"

I tossed him and a 20 and me and Maggie stepped out of the car. Obviously, we waited a few minutes to reapply our lip gloss and check our hair. As I was waiting for Maggie to stop hogging the mirror, a door flew open and 2 handsome, wait I take that back...2 HOT guys walked outside.

"Caleb, it was a fucking joke. So the strings on her shirt ACCIDENTALLY came undone, she's the town slut anyway...it's not like we all havent seen that before" The blonde argued, trying to hold back his laughter, but it was obvious he couldn't.

"Reid, I don't know how many times I have to fucking tell you. Okay, no one saw this time, but eventually someone will...and don't you think people are going to think it's a little odd when your eyes all of a sudden turn black you moron"

Me and Maggie stood there, we arent the most conspicuous when it comes to spying...but whatever, this seemed like a juicy fight.

"Why would his eyes turn black" Maggie whispered to me

At the same time, the 2 guys turned and looked at us like they both just saw a ghost...okay, we were caught.

There was an awkward silence as the 4 of us stared at each other...no one really knowing what to say, so I spoke up..."Well, it seems you 2 are in the middle of some type of lovers quarrel, we'll leave you alone" I smirked, grabbing Maggies hand and we headed towards the front entrance.

"This ain't no lovers quarrel, but if you want a lover's quarrel baby..I do like it rough"

With our backs turned we couldn't be certain which one of the 2 made that statment...but I had a pretty good idea.

I turned around and smiled once more, before we disappeared around the corner and headed for the infamous Nicky's.


	2. Messing with the Locals

Okay guys, hope you liked the first installment :) Love to hear your thoughts, good or bad..so keep em comin :)

* * *

As Maggie and I turned the corner, there was a whole mess of people hanging out, smoking, goofing around…this might not be so bad after all, at least they were young!! This is definitely more than I can say for what I expected. 

We made our way through the crowds of people to the front entrance, we hadn't even made it inside yet and you can definitely tell this was a local's bar, not exactly welcoming to new comers. We finally get inside and instantly can feel all eyes on us, "Hey Chris, do I have a penis growing out of my head?" Maggie asked, highly amused by the reaction we are getting.

"You do actually, and I think that guy over there with his back turned to us wants you to head butt him". We both laughed and confidently made our way through the crowd to the bar to get this night of drunken oblivion started.

Not minutes into Nicky's I start to hear the opening melody of crazy lady Britney Spears' "I'm A Slave For You". Seconds later a screechy, high pitched, 100 off key voice is singing, OH MY GOD IT'S KARAOKE NIGHT. We couldn't help but laugh at our luck, why the fuck did we have to come here on karaoke night???

"Haven't seen these two faces around before, what can I get you pretty ladies?" The big bald guy behind the bar asks us...

"Hmm, I'll start with a jack and coke, Mags?"

"Just a Bud for now is fine…hey, what's with all the dirty looks from everybody, were we supposed to know a secret password before entering?" Maggie asks, laughing.

"Na, it's not that. This is probably the only hang out spot for a good 10 miles around here, and since Ipswich isn't exactly a tourist attraction, pretty much everyone knows everyone, not too used to seeing new faces around here. Don't worry they'll warm up to you." He chuckled and went to get our drinks.

At the same time, a figure squeezed in between Maggie and me, pretty much shoving us out of the way and flipping her frizzy hair in both our faces. Mind you…there was a good 5 feet on the other side of me for the stupid bitch to order her drink, but if she wanted it to be on…well, it was gonna be on.

I leaned on the bar in front of me, making sure Medusa heard me. "Yo Mags, when is KiKi goin upstate?" I asked in the thickest NY accent I could conjure up, hoping she would catch my drift…and boy did she.

"Uh, I think her sentence starts on the 25th of November, it's really a shame. It's not like she meant to stab that guy, but it was either you did it or she did…and since it wouldn't be the first time for her to slice someone up, she probably figured it would be better off if it were her."

The frizzy haired skank listened intently.

"Yeah I guess, I kind of feel bad though…I mean, it was kinda my fault, the only reason he came after us in the first place is because of what I did to his girlfriend."

"Oh my God that's right!! You really fucked that bitch up huh? Didn't you like knock out 3 of her teeth?"

"Here you go, Kira" The bartender handed her the drink and she pretty much sped off away from me and Maggie…these girls are too damn predictable.

Maggie and I started hysterical laughing, neither one of us had noticed that our drinks came…I reached into my wallet to hand the money over to the bartender.

"They were paid for already Hun."

"Oh, by who?" I asked curiously…please let him be hot, please let him be hot I repeated in my head.

"Sorry Hun, he wants it to be a secret."

Huh? Who pays for a drink and doesn't tell you who they are? These people are so fucking weird.

"Chris, I'm gonna run to the bathroom I'll be right back." Mags ran off like one of those children who don't tell you they have to go until the VERY last second, yea…that was her.

I stood by the bar watching the crowd, there were some guys by the foosball tables, they were kind cute, nothing special. Over by the tables were a small crowd, looked they were playing quarters…boring. The dance floor was empty, which I could understand since it sounded like a cat was dying over the microphone. Then over to the pool tables, so that's where the fine young men hang out. I noticed the blonde immediately, he kinda looked different from the rest.

'What the hell was his name' I thought to myself…'Ray? No. Rich? Maybe…'

"REID!!" Someone yelled from across the bar.

A girl in a tight black skirt and green tank top ran up to him.."Reid, baby why haven't you been answering your phone, I've been calling you off the hook"

"Uh yea, Sandy, I..."

"It's Mandy"

"Right, Mandy…I've just been really busy you know how it is..."

"Oh yea, totally..." This girl was as dumb as rocks..."Well, you really should call me some time, my best friends boyfriend taught me this new thing with my tongue...I think you'll like it" She batted her eyes at him.

When I heard this I unintentionally burst out in laughter…who says that?? My best friend's boyfriend…Wow.

Reid turned and saw me laugh, I couldn't tell if he was pissed I was listening in on his conversation (again), or embarrassed that it was quite obvious he fucked this brainless tart.

At that instant, Mags came back.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" She asked, wanting in on the fun.

"You had to be there…trust me."

Reid and his friends continued to play pool screaming at each other. My God these boys were competitive…but so was I.

"Hey Mags, you're good at pool right?" I asked her with a devilish look in my eyes.

"Uh, well yea I guess so…I was undefeated back last semester. You don't want to you know how many boys had to get naked after I abused them at the pool table" She laughed, reminiscing.

"Yeah, well you're about to see a few more."

She looked over to the see the same boys from outside, plus a few others crowded around. Me and Maggie took a final drink from our glasses, and then walked over with an offer they couldn't refuse.

"Hey boys, room for 2 more"? I asked, slightly brushing up against Reid as I passed by. His mouth dropped open, not that he wasn't used to this sort of behavior from a woman, but I guess it's been a while since he was receiving it from someone new.

As I attempted to walk around the table to grab a stick, he grabbed my hand. "Sweetheart, this is a big boys game." He said, staring me down. "But uh, I wouldn't mind if you sat in my corner and cheered me on, giving me a massage..that sorta thing."

This boy was definately a fine peice of ass...but WAY too cocky for his own good. I was determined to be the girl to bring him back down to reality.

"Well, Sweetheart...I do believe my friend here and myself would probably be more competition than you're used to." I stated, pulling my arm from his grip.

"Why do I have the feeling we just met Reid's female counterpart?" One of the boys said to the crowd as they all laughed, Maggie included.

"More competition than I'm used to? I guess you might be right, the only competition I am used to when it comes to the opposite sex is who could get their clothes off faster...you wanna play?" He asked as he came in extremely close to my ear, I must admit...I did get a little tingly. But there was NO WAY this conceited asshole was going to get one over on me.

I laughed in his face, No...I mean LAUGHED in his face. I think I may have hurt his feelings.

He backed up, "Fine...you 2 think you could beat us in a game of pool? This shouldn't take long at all, what are the terms?"

Me and Maggie looked at each other for a brief second, and then she spoke up.

"If we win, you will strip down to your boxers, get on that stage and sing "I Touch Myself".

When Maggie said this, i doubled over in laughter at just the thought. Oh this was going to be good.

The boys mouths dropped, I think they were expecting us to slap a 50 on the table, but no...we play dirty.

Reid cleared his throat, not really prepared for a come back..I could tell that doesn't happen to often with him.

"Um okay, Ty?

He looked at his friend, who wasn't quite sure himself, then the tall one spoke up...Caleb, i believe his name was?

"Okay ladies, if they win...YOU have to get on stage and do a strip tease for the entire bar."

Reid smiled..."Yeah, I like the sound of that. So, I assume you are going to back out now?"

He asked, coming uncomfortably (okay im lying, coming VERY comfortably) close to me.

I smiled back..."Rack 'em"


	3. Dont Cha?

Okay guys…This ones a little shorter, but it gets to the point 

Pleaseee make sure to review, I want to know what you guys think!!!

Enjoy 

The boys shook their heads at our obvious innocence. How could we be so dumb to think that us two girly girls could beat these boys at pool?

Reid chuckled to himself and walked around the table. "I have to be honest, I've had a lot of girls strip for me before…but usually I had to put A LITTLE effort into it…I cant believe you two are gonna make this so easy on us" Reid stated as he racked the balls.

Caleb and their friend Pogue stood against the wall, arms crossed heads shaking…they too had zero confidence in us.

Rumor spread quickly about the game. Soon almost every guy stood in their corner and every girl in ours. Don't get me wrong, the girls still didn't like us…but just the thought of possibly seeing Reid and Tyler singing a song about masturbation while in their boxers had them way too interested.

Caleb walked over to Reid and Tyler, pulling them to the nearest corner. "Listen to me, both of you. As much as I would LOVE to see those girls doing a strip tease, do not use!! Look around you. Every single person in this bar is standing within feet of you. If you so much as use for a second, they WILL see." Tyler shook his head understanding, Reid rolled his eyes.

"Caleb, I know I may have used a couple of times, but only when I thought it was necessary. Do you think that we are going to have to use to beat these girls, are you fucking kidding me?"

You know me, eavesdropper…I butted into the conversation.

"Use what?" I asked defensively, these pricks better not even consider cheating.

Tyler walked away quickly, Reid was undressing me with his eyes, and Caleb…well, he looked like he was trying to think of something that would make sense.

"Oh it's nothing Christine, the 2 of them just have this little trick they pull whey theyre playing pool, but it's nothing really, and they won't do it…trust me"

"Trust ME sweet thing…we won't need it" Reid smirked and brushed past me. I gave Caleb a look, then went back to the table.

"So wait, let me just make sure I have this right…we are supposed to hit the white ball, into the colored balls and try to get them all in, right?" I asked sarcastically.

Maybe I should have told them my older brother was actually a professional pool player…yes professional pool players do exist people, and over the years…I managed to learn a thing or two.

"Okay ladies, as a courtesy…you can break" Tyler handed the stick over to Maggie and the game was on.

It went pretty slow at first, they got one in we, we got one in, they got in one, we got one in. We had to think of something to get a one up on them.

At that very second, "Don Cha" from the Pussycat Dolls came over the speakers. Maggie looked at me and grinned, we were always on the same page about things like this.

Tyler was up and he was doing his whole strategic lining the ball up shit while Magz and I stood at the opposite end of the table..

'_I know you like me_

_I know you do_

_That's why whenever I come around _

_She's all over you_

_And I know you want it_

_It's easy to see_

And in the back of your mind 

_You know you should be fuckin' with me'_

I guess being from the city, you are just naturally a booty shaker, call it a gift..I don't know. But this opportunity was not going to be passed up.

A little girl on girl booty shaking to distract the opposing team…call it strategy, call it playing dirty….but it worked!!

Tyler really couldn't help but lose focus, after all…gyrating and booty shaking is generally not something guys in their early 20's can keep their minds off of…such pervs.

HE MISSED!!

Maggie and I tried to hold back our excitement, afterall..there were still a lot more balls for these boys to NOT get in.

"Are you fucking kidding me Ty!!!! It's a fucking trick, theyre fucking with us…I cant believe you fucking fell for it!!" Reid was pretty pissed off…to say the least.

Maggie was up. She gets the balls in so effortlessly, it doesn't even look like shes trying. Oh, just an FYI…she dated my brother for a couple of years. I guess she picked up a few things too.

Ok, Reid was up now.

You could just see the look on his face. He was so determined to not let us distract him. I could tell with him, we needed to up our game a little bit.

On the opposite end of the table, there is Maggie and I. We started inching closer to each other, and closer, our lips were ALMOST touching..he shot and his stick missed the ball completely…it was almost embarrassing.

I pulled away and doubled over in laughter, then quickly shook off the grossness of almost having to kiss Maggie…ugh.

Half the crowd sighed and hung their heads while the other half cheered and giggled.

We had 1 ball left, they had 4.

It was my turn. All riding on me.

It was so quiet in there you could amost hear a pin drop.

Reid was incredibly unoriginal. He though standing across from me while pulling his shirt up, would distract me. Nice body? Beautiful. But there was no way in hell I would let that get in my way of seeing them on that stage.

I sunk the ball. With just the 8 ball left, panic started to grow over Tyler and Reid's faces. Even if we didn't win, seeing them lose their edge was sort of victory enough.

Fuck ,who am I kidding, these boys are seconds away from crying in the corner.

"8 Ball, middle left pocket" I said, ever so confidently.

I lined up….I shot….I SCORED!!!

WE FUCKING WON!!! WE BEAT THEM!!!!

The guys on their side of the room didn't even move, their eyes were glued to the pool table in absolute shock of just went on before them. The girls jumped, screamed, some of them even hugged us!! I'm assuming these are the girls that have dreamt for the day to see Reid and Tyler naked.

In any event, they fucking lost…we fucking won, things were about to get VERY interesting.


	4. An Unplanned Turn of Events

Here I am again!!! I am actually updating a lot more than I expected, 4 chapters in 2 days??? I can't help it though, the creative juices just keep on flowing lolol. I need you guys to let me know what you think, if you like the direction it's headed so make sure to review. Hope you love it!!!

I couldn't help myself…I tried, but I just couldn't. Before I knew it, I was doing the touchdown dance proclaiming about how I was going to go to Disney World. Had these guys been somewhat gracious and friendly throughout this little game…I would have definitely done the hand shake..good game routine, but come on…we deserved to gloat.

While Maggie ran over to taunt the shit out of Tyler in front of all of his friends, I noticed Reid stood silent and still staring at the pool table with the stick still in his hand. I walked over and pulled the stick from him, I guess he was in a trance…he almost lost his balance.

"Easy baby…you don't want to take a tumble on the floor, you have a show to put on." I smiled at him…secretly I was just unpatiently waiting to see this boys body.

He grinned and circled around me.

"You know, Christine…" He started as he pushed my hair off of my shoulders "…If you wanted to see me naked, we could have just gone out to my car. As a matter of fact, we still can. Fuck this little charade, you and I both know what this was all about." Damn, was he trying hard to get out of his end of the deal.

"You're right, we can do that…and even if I was willing to let you off the hook, I don't think they will be as sympathetic." I said and motioned over to the crowd of girls circled around the stage, getting singles for a 10 at the bar.

"City girl…you got evil in you, I sense it." He whispered, then headed towards his friends.

"Yo Mags…lets get this party started" I grabbed her hand and we headed towards the DJ Booth.

"Hey Mr. DJ…I got a very special request to make" Maggie said as she stepped into the DJ booth to get a good view…I however decided to go on the stage with them…someone has to make sure these 2 don't make a run for it.

Minutes later "I Touch Myself" started to play and the girls went wild.

I looked towards Reid and Tyler whos supposed best friends were pushing them towards the stage making sure they don't try anything funny…at least I had some back up.

As soon as they got close enough, I grabbed both their hands and pushed them forward…there was no going back from here.

'_I love myself_

_I want you to love me_

_When I'm feelin' down_

_I want you above me_

_I search myself_

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself_

_I want you to remind me_ '

Tyler was actually a lot more outgoing than anyone thought…he took his shirt off, swung it out into the crowd and rocked his pelvis like a modern day Elvis…all while singing along!!!

Reid has yet to take off a piece of clothing…he was moving his body a little bit, his back facing the crowd…this was NOT the arrangement!!

I jumped up and pulled him to the side.

"Are you really going to let your friend over there show you up?? He looks like a god damn Chippendales dancer and your rocking back and forth like it's the fucking kumbaya song" I yelled at him

"Look, there is no way I'm about to strip down on this stage singing this God awful song in front of all these girls…I'm just not doing it!!"

Okay, so I had one of two options. I either physically force the clothes off of his body, which might be a challenge since he towers over me OR I compromise.

I took a deep breath, almost in awe of myself for what I was about to do.

"Ok fine…what if I do it too?"

He grinned and looked me up and down once again.

"You don't have to undress me with your eyes anymore sicko, I said I'll do it…but you have to make the first move…oh, and we split the pot 50/50"

With that, he walked back on over the center of the stage and ripped off his shirt like a champion. The girls went wild and the dollars went flying.

'I don't want anybody else

When I think about you

I touch myself

I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no'

He looked back at me smiling and gestured for me to head over to him…I think this was my cue.

Just then, a waitress walked buy with a round of shots in her tray…I grabbed one and downed it…it was now or never.

'I close my eyes

And see you before me

Think I would die

If you were to ignore me'

And there I was in my lacy Victorias Secret push up, on stage in this random bar with two random guys I JUST met…mom would be so proud.

A quick look in the dj booth, I noticed Mags take a sip of her drink and spit it back out, Oh good Lord what am I doing???

'A fool could see

Just how much I adore you'

Oh what the fuck…I'm here already, might as well just go for it.

I dropped to my knees right in front of Reid and swung my hair around like I was some 80's video honey on the top of a muscle car.

'I get down on my knees

I'd do anything for you'

Tyler was all the way down to his boxers at this point, he had his own little fan club of girls who eyes were glued to him. This kid was freak, exhibitionist…I don't know what you want to call him but he was certainly enjoying himself.

Now, for times like this…wearing track pants that button up the sides is an opportunity you don't pass up, and luckily, Reid didn't.

He finally came to terms with what he was doing and seconds later ripped those pants off like he had done it a million times before, and once it again it started to rain…MONEYYY

The remainder of the song was just plain fun and craziness. I refused to take off my jeans, I was still somewhat of a lady!!

But it didn't really matter at that point, Reid and Tyler definitely help up their end of the deal.

I conspicuously headed back towards where my shirt was laying on the floor, this was their moment to shine.

I wasn't very successful. I felt hand snake around my waist and pull me back into the spotlight.

From the look Reid and Tyler were BOTH giving me, I think the end of the song was going to be all me.

Tyler handed over the mic for what was about to be my first public fake orgasm…

'_I want you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you_

_I touch myself_

Ooh, Oooh, Ooooh, Aaaaaaaaah' 

Now I KNOW that you have all heard the song, and I ALSO KNOW you have all sang your little hearts out to that part, so get that grin off your faces.

We finished out the rest of the song like true champions, as if we were dancing in front of a mirror in the privacy of our own bedrooms.

I think Tyler was giving some girl a lapdance towards the end actually.

The three of us took a bow, gathered our things…well I gathered my shirt, some of their stuff was still in the crowd being fought over by horny girls…and we went back down to civilization.

Maggie was in front of me quicker than I thought humanly possible, hysterical laughing to the point of tears. Same went for the guys friends. Please Lord, please tell me someone video taped this, it's definitely one of those pause, rewind, playback moments.

"Thank God for modern day technology" Pogue yelled waving his phone in air.

After a few minutes, the crowd calmed down back to normal and all of us crowded around Pogue's phone laughing uncontrollably.

Ipswich was a hell of a lot more fun than I could have ever imagined.


	5. Starting to Break

Hi guys!!!!!

Review, Review, Review!!!!

Love ya

With the money the three of us collected, we ordered a round of shots for the group, tossing a crumpled load of singles onto the waitress's tray. Hey, she made out on this little escapade too.

"I can't believe we just fucking did that" Tyler screamed…almost as if he wanted to do it again, I'm sure no one would object.

"Hey Mags, I'm gonna go out for a cigarette…be back in a few" I stated, then started towards the exit.

Reid jumped up. "Uh, yea…guys, me too" he said and his friends look at him funny…"You don't smoke" Caleb said, Reid smirked and followed me out, he had a little more trouble than I had though. Virtually every female in the bar stopped him to compliment him on his technique.

I was leaning against a car, minding my business while I puffed away when a guy came towards me. He didn't have to say anything, I just knew my knee was going to end up meeting his balls in a matter of minutes.

"So, that was some show you put on up there." He said, as he leaned on the car next to me.

I smiled and continued to smoke my cigarette.

"I think it's really cool how open you city girls are with your bodies" He said as he put his hand on my stomach.

I look down to wear his hand was inching up the hem of my shirt. I laughed.

"You know what I think is cool…" I said, and turned my body so I was practically leaning up against him

"What's that baby…"

"How you small town boys can be so fucking stupid" I whispered…and then as promised, said knee…met said balls.

"Fuck, you fucking cunt…what the fuck!!!" He yelled and winced over in pain

At that minute Reid approached the door way, "Uh, everything ok here" He asked, taking notice of the grin on my face and the obvious pain this guy next to me was experiencing.

Reid chuckled and walked over…"Aaron, your girlfriend is inside..how about you go try to fuck her, I think you'll be a little more successful" Reid patted Aaron on the back, then took my hand and we walked around the back to get away from the crowds.

I sat down on the steps, continuing to smoke my cigarette. Reid leaned on the banister next to me.

There was an uncomfortable silence, then Reid spoke up.

"So, you and your friend come out of no where and turned this place upside down, huh? He laughed

"Actually, I think you're the one that turned the place upside down…those girls in there couldn't wait to see that body of yours" I smiled…considering I was one of them.

"Here's what I don't get though…" I continued "…You make it seem like you've banged half the chicks in there, then you get all shy? Like it's something they never saw before"

He blushed a little bit, I think I was starting to crack him!!

"Na it's not like that, I mean yeah I have hooked up with a bunch of those girls…but half of them are experiences I'd rather forget." He laughed and shook his head.

"Ok, so come on…all I know about you is that you're a competitive manwhore who doesn't like to get naked in public, tell me more" I smiled and leaned back.

"OK, im 23…I went to college for 2 years but decided I needed a break from it, came back here to just live carelessly for a little while before I decide its time to grow up"

"And your parents don't get on your case about it?" I asked, kind of jealous of his carefree lifestyle.

"They do, but theyre always travelling and out of the country…so I just convince them that my role in life is to be the live in caretaker of the house"

We both laughed, then became silent again.

"So, what's your story city girl. You just decide to come out here to show us what us small town folk have been missing"

"No actually, quite the opposite. I put up such an argument about having to come out here for the weekend. No offense, but I've never even heard of Ipswich before, then Maggie tells me this is where we're going for her birthday, I contemplated hanging myself"

Reid and I talked for a LONG time, about our families, ex's, what we wanna do with our lives. I let him in on the secret about my brother, he felt a little betrayed. Not my fault!! I would have happily given up the information had I been asked if I was related to a professional pool player.

We started to feel some drops fall out of the sky, it was time to go in. I've been having a really good hair night, I was not going to let that change!!

We walked in through the back entrance to see 90 of the bar had cleared out. How long have we been gone?? I thought to myself.

Really the only people left were our friends crowded around the table with a shit load of empty glasses.

Oh No. I know that look in Maggie's eyes, she was fucked up.

She was shoving straws in her nose, this was bad.

Reid and I laughed as we approached the table, neither one of us realized that his arm was draped over my shoulder, until Tyler look up and raised his eyebrow. Reid immediately caught on and moved his hand quickly, oh God he was one of those types. Can't let your friends see you all mushy with a girl. I definitely wasn't done messing with him, we still had 2 full days left of this weekend, I was going to take full advantage.

I looked at my watch, it was 3:47am, we've been here for almost 5 hours?? What the fuck, I usually get antsy after the first 20 minutes, the time just flew by.

I walked over to Maggie. "Ok babe, I think it's time we call a cab and head back home, what do you think??" I asked her, not realizing the person I was speaking to was about as rational as a blender at this point.

"What do I think? I think that, in fact, Milli Vanilli deserved that grammy and should not have had it taken away!!!"

The only response I had for this was to stare at her in amazement. Her head was now resting on the table, her hair not looking at perfect as it did a mere 3 hours ago.

"Ok, looks like im alone on this decision." I laughed "Anybody have the number to call a cab" I asked the boys and they all looked at Reid.

"Uh, actually…the car services around here stop sending out cars at around 2:30" He said, smirking.

"I could give you guys a lift though, it's really no trouble. Besides, once you get Maggie in the house, we could actually do what we talked about earlier" He said…referring to him, and me…naked in his back seat.

And though the thought was appealing, it just wasn't gonna happen…well, yet.

"Reid, what a knight in shining armor you are. We will take you up on that ride"


	6. Lifetime movies are VERY educational

Just an FYI for you guys…I saw feast of love the other night. Not the best movie I've ever seen but Toby is naked…A LOT, check it out!!

Hope you like….

"OK PEOPLE…YOU AINT GOT TO GO HOME, BUT YOU GOT TO GET THE HELL UP OUT OF HERE!!" The bald guy yelled from behind the bar.

Everyone starts to collect their things, while I start to collect Maggie. This bitch wasn't 20 lbs. when soaking wet, but she was dead weight when drunk., I was noticably struggling. Caleb noticed, and came over to take the load off.

I grabbed my stuff and slowly walked behind the group, Mag and Caleb in front, Tyler walking out with some drunk girl stumbling on his arm, Pogue and Reid behind them, then me.

"So, you're gonna drive them home?" Pogue asked Reid

"I most certainly am" Reid answered.

"Stop grinning like that, you look fucking psycho. Listen, about what Caleb said before…don't use Reid. Out of all of us, you're the one who tends to do it just to get into a girls pants, and this one seems to catch onto things more than most"

"For Christ's Sake Pogue, stop it with the lectures, I've been hearing this since im 13, im 23!! Enough already"

I listened to the entire conversation. What is this use shit? What are they all talking about?? Oh God, do they have some kind of date rape drug, did Maggie get drugged? Holy shit these guys are fucking rapists…what was I thinking?? I've seen enough lifetime movies to know that this is NOT what you do when you meet some random guys in a bar. You don't get semi-naked with them on stage, then get in their cars. I really should have invested in those brass knuckles.

We all get outside, luckily the rain has stopped. I watch as Tyler escorts the drunk chick to this car, oh God…not her too. Caleb props Maggie up against Reids car, then him and Pogue head off to Calebs car. After they all say their goodbyes, its just me, drunk Maggie, and the rapist.

He pushes the alarm on his car, then opens to back door to help Maggie in.

"Uh, hold on a second." I rush over and pull her away from him.

"You know, the rain has stopped. It's actually a really nice night. I think me and Maggie will just walk back, don't want to inconvenience you or anything." I said with a nervous smile.

"Walk back, are you fucking nuts? I don't know where your headed, but I do know it is not within walking distance. Just get in, it's not an inconvenience at all."

He then pulls Maggie back towards him to put her in the car.

I pull her back.

"No, really Reid, I do appreciate it…really, but I think its just better if we find a different way."

"Christine, you're acting crazy, theres no way I'm going to drive off and leave you 2 to find your way back, it's after 4…this is a safe town and all, but still…I just can't let you"

Yea safe town my ass…at this point I'd be safer in a cage of rottweilers with a steak tied to my leg.

He then proceeds to pull Maggie back towards him, apparantly all the pulling her back and forth started to take its toll and she threw up ALL OVER Reids shirt.

I gasped, that was highly unexpected.

"Oops.." Is all she said, before leaning back on the car.

"Oh my god…I'm gonna puke, I'm not good with puke…seriously, I'm gonna fucking throw up" He said, standing very still.

"Ok, Ok calm down. Do you have a pocket knife?"

"Yeah, why?"

Of course you have a pocket knife, how else would you hold helpless women against their will, I thought to myself.

"Just give it to me"

He handed over the knife…"Turn around" I instructed.

He did as told and I start to cut his shirt off. After I was done, he stood there in front of me, shirtless once again. I didn't really take the time to admire his tattoos last time we were in this position, they were pretty damn sexy…I must admit.

"Well, that was my lucky shirt" He laughed

Ok Christine…think, what the fuck do you do in this situation. You know damn well even if she was sober theres no way you could walk home right now. He really is the only option, plus hes shirtless, which is hot. Stop it!! Focus!! You are in posession of the knife now, so if he does try anything funny, at least you got some sort of protection.

Reid spoke up and snapped me out of my thought process…"Can we please get in the car now?"

I looked at her, then at him…"Fine"

He went to go help Maggie in the car, again…but I beat him to it…"Don't worry playboy, I got this"

He shot me a dirty look, then got in the drivers seat. After getting Maggie in the car, I walked around, put the knife in my back pocket, then got in the passenger side.

The second he turned the car on some heavy metal, angry at your father type music BLASTED. I jumped.

He lowered it quickly, "Sorry, Pogue borrowed my car earlier"

I smiled uncomfortably, then sat there silently as he began to drive

After a few minutes he spoke up. "What's up with you, you were pretty outgoing all night, now your like all quiet and shit"

"It's nothing" I answered coldly.

"Well, it's obviously something" He responded

"I said it's nothing" I quickly answered back

"It's not nothing" He pressed on.

"Oh God, stop the car" We both heard from the backseat.

"Shit not again, I just got the leather polished" He stated and screeched to a halt on the side of the road.

I jumped out, pulled Maggie out, and got her to the side just in time. It was time for some best friend bonding, you know the kind when you hold her hair back and try not to look.

Reid got out and leaned against the car. "Does she do this often?" He asked

"Only when shes drugged…" I mumbled under my breath

"Only when shes what, you think someone drugged her??" Damn he had good hearing.

"Just drop it" I answered, coldly AGAIN…doesn't he get the hint? Stop fucking speaking to me, at this point…all you are is a ride home.

"Look, Christine…I don't really know what you're thinking, but my friends and I…we arent the drugging girls type…we don't really have to, if you know what I mean" He answered, with a playful grin on his face.

Ok, Maggie could take it from here on her own…this boy needs a talking to.

"Oh No? Then whats all this "use" shit that you and your friends have been talking about all God Damn night, use what exactly" I asked, walking defensively over to him.

He started to get nervous and folded his arms…"Christine, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bull shit you have no idea what im talking about.."use" to untie some girls shirt, "use" on me and Maggie by the pool tables.."use" on the both of us while you drove us home. And your boy Tyler, I didn't see him with a girl all night..then all of a sudden, hes shoving some drunk chick in his car. Please Reid, explain this to me so we can all get back in that car and have a lovely drive home…until then, Maggie and I will stay on the side of this road until a fucking truck driver picks us up…which would probably be safer than getting in that rape-mobile of yours"

"Wow…okay, you seem to hear everything. First of all, the drunk girl you are referring to that Ty was shoving in his car was his cousin. Secondly, I am not trying to rape you…nor has your friend been drugged. The entire time we were outside, they did shot after shot of Tequila…the girls 120 lbs at max, I don't think a fucking drug was necessary for her to be this fucking drunk"

Neither one of us had realized that Maggie finished puking and was now curled up in the fetal position in Reids back seat.

"Stop avoiding the fucking question…what do you and your friends use???"

I lit up a cigarette as I waited for his answer. Damn it was taking him a while to come up with one.

"Okay, hitchiking it is then"

I walked to the car and opened the back door to pull Maggie back out, poor girl was gonna have a brutal hangover tomororw.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Christine, stop it…listen, it's nothing I can explain it to you, just please trust me on that much. It's just this inside thing between me and the guys..serously, you got it ALL wrong"

"Like hell I got it all wrong" I said defensively, pulling my arm away from him.

And at that second a hummer pulled up. The passenger side window rolled down, and Tyler was in his car..alone

"What's goin on guys, everything okay…and where is your shirt, did you lose another bet?" He laughed

"Yeah Ty, it's cool…Maggie just got a little sick, we had to pull over" Reid answered, I stood there silently.

"I could imagine, she was knockin them back one after one"

"Where's Gabby?" Reid made it a point to ask.

"Oh, I just dropped her off at home…I had to literally carry her upstairs, my uncle is going to fucking kill her…and me, if he finds out…you sure you guys don't need any help?"

"Na man, were good…I think she's done throwing up for the next few weeks..we're gonna head back now"

"Ok guys..be safe" He responded, then drove off.

Reid looked back at me…"Do you believe me now?" He asked

I was starting to feel a little stupid…

"Not really, get in the car" I answered, and walked back over to the car.


	7. This is Kinda Awkward

Chapter 7 is up people!!! Just a preface…if you havent seen Wedding Crashers, watch it…it'll be totally worth it. Okay, so I've decided that I will put chapter 8 up when I get AT LEAST 15 reviews!!!! So make it happen peeps….enjoyyyyy

We drove uncomfortably silent for a few minutes until Reid realized, he had no idea where he was taking us.

"Where am I dropping you off?" He asked, coldly

I was too deep into thought to hear what he said.

"Hello…where am I taking you, whats the address??"

Shit, I have no idea.

I turned around and started poking Maggie.

"Maggie, wake up…what's your aunts address?? Maggie…MAGS!!"

All she did was shoo my hand away and turn over.

Reid laughed to himself. Not a 'ha ha this is funny' laugh, a 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' laugh.

I turned back to him., "Um, well…we drove over a little bridge on our way to Nicky's, does that help?"

"A small stone bridge?" He asked

"Yes! Yes that's the one"

"There's one every 20 fucking feet around here" He said sarcastically.

Shit.

He pulled over again and stopped the car.

Oh my God, this is it…he's going to attack us. What do I do?? WHAT DO I DO???

He noticed me tense up the second the stopped the car.

"Holy shit Christine will you fucking stop already, I'm not going to touch you…as appealing the thought was a few hours ago..trust me, it's not anymore"

'What the fuck is that supposed to mean…what, am I not hot enough? Stupid prick'… I thought to myself.

"I'm not going to keep driving around in circles, so how about we just try to figure out where the fuck I'm taking you so we can both just get the fuck home. What's her aunts last name?" He asked

Ok…I could do this, what is her aunts's last name? It starts with an F, I know that much

"Futter? I think"

"It's not Futter" He responded

"How the fuck do you know?" I asked

"Because there is not one Futter who lives in this town…try again"

I thought for a few more minutes…"FLETCHER…That's it, her aunt's last name is Fletcher"

Reid looked shocked. "You're going to the Fletcher House?"

"Uh, yea?"

"Unbelievable" He muttered under his breath, and pulled a U-Turn, apparantly we passed it.

I looked down at the clock, it was 5:37 am, the sun was coming up. Damn, tonight has been some adventure. What I expected out of this town is NOT what I got…I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…

We drove silently, once again. I really was starting to feel bad about the whole rapist accusation. This kid wasn't a fucking rapist, I mean..he was right, he doesn't have to use a drug to get a girl into bed..just look at him, hes fucking beautiful. But still…what was that whole 'use' bullshit all about. I'll find out eventually, but for now I should apologize…go ahead Christine, just apologize…God, why do I have to be so damn stubborn..just apologize!!"

"I'm sorry…" I blurted out.

"Yep" He responded

"Look..im apologizing, which is not something I do often..don't be a dick about it."

"Christine, you just accused me, and my friends of being rapists…please forgive me if a simple I'm sorry doesn't exactly make me feel all warm and tingly inside"

He was right…that's a really fucked up thing to accuse someone of.

"Look, seriously…I'm sorry, it's just that we just met you guys, and I don't usually take rides from guys I JUST met…and the whole use thing, and Maggie got me really nervous…I didn't know she drank THAT much…she doesn't usually"

He turned and looked at me, I got chills the second his eyes locked mine, he had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen on someone…I bit my lip nervously and forced a tiny smile.

He could totally tell that what I was saying was genuine, he loosened up a bit.

"You city girls got a hard shell around you, I intend on cracking that" He said and chuckled.

Oh thank God, he wasn't mad anymore.

"Oh yeah, you think you can?" I asked playfully

"Not think baby…I know I can" At that instant we pulled up to the gate outside of Maggie's aunts manor.

"Please tell me you have the key for the gate" He said.

"Of course we have the key, we're not THAT stupid"

I reached back and grabbed Maggies purse. Lip Gloss, gum, cell phone, another lip gloss, coupons to pathmark? Whatever…loose change, a hair clip…where the fuck are the keys???

I didn't even have to say anything…he saw the look on my face. "Oh my God Christine, I have known you for 1 night and you are serously going to be the death of me."

I blushed…there was really nothing else for me to do.

He jumped out of the car, the sun was mostly up at this point.

I watched as he started to climb the gate…'damn, look at the muscles in his back, and his arms…wow.'

Within seconds he was on the other side and unlocked the gate for us. He got back in the car and drove us up to the front door"

The second we pulled up, he immediately went to the front door. He had his back to me, so I really have no idea how he did it…but he picked the lock and got the door open. You would think a house like this, the lock would be a little harder to break…not for him.

"How the hell did you do that??" I asked in shock

"Call it a gift" He smiled, then went to the back seat to help me with Maggie.

He scooped her up in his arms, then followed me into the house. We walked upstairs to the bedroom she was staying in and he delicately placed her on the bed. I shut the lights and we both walked back downstairs.

We stood by the door and all of a sudden something started to repeat in my head. I'm assuming we have all seen Wedding Crashers? Well you know the part when Vince Vaughn's character is going off about the awkwardness of dates….

"…_And when am I supposed to kiss her? Do I have to wait for the door cause then it's awkward, it's like well goodnight. Do you do like that ass-out hug? Where you like, you hug each other like this and your ass sticks out cause you're trying not to get too close or do you just go right in and kiss them on the lips or don't kiss them at all? It's very difficult trying to read the situation. And all the while you're just really wondering are we gonna get hopped up enough to make some bad decisions? Perhaps play a little game called "just the tip". Just for a second, just to see how it feels. Or, ouch, ouch you're on my hair.""_

Ok, I've seen the movie a million times…I know the entire thing by heart, but that is not what is important here!! This is so awkward.

"So um, how did you know this was the house when I told you her aunt's last name?" I asked

He laughed…"My house is the next one over, about a half a mile up."

"Ohhh…so we're neighbors huh?" I asked playfully

He stepped in closer, really close actually. "Looks that way" He said softly, as he leaned in to kiss me.

All of a sudden we heard a door swing open and the sounds of a sick Maggie running for the bathroom.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath and leaned my head back.

We both couldn't help but laugh at the timing of the whole thing. "Go take care of your friend, maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked

I couldn't help but smile, oh my God I'm such a loser…acting like a little school girl.

"Yeah, um…definitely" I answered.

He leaned in again and gave me a soft peck on the lips, I literally got chills. He smiled, before walking out.

I closed the door and stood with my back against it, smiling to myself…just taking in everything that happened tonight. Until the sounds of Maggie brought me back to reality. I headed up the stairs, this has been the longest night of my life…and it's still not over.


	8. Someone I Would Rather Forget

OK, I know I said I wasn't gonna update before I got 15 reviews. But I wrote this and didn't really wanna keep it to myself lol. I'm serious about the reviews though. You guys have to let me know what you think so I know what you guys wanna read!!! Let me know!!!! Enjoy

The next morning was pretty brutal for Maggie, I walked in her room and opened up the curtains…it was 12:30 in the afternoon!! The second I did that she threw her pillow at me…okay, she needs more time.

I decided to explore the house. There was a library, like one of those libraries you would imagine playing the game clue. There were countless bedrooms, even more bathrooms. There was a room designated for just statues, and paintings..like a mini museum. This bitch has way too much money.

Finally, I stumbled upon the closet. For someone with as much money as this woman, she had the most awful sense of fashion you could ever imagine. As I was browsing through her closet, Maggie came in.

She looked like she got ran over by an 18 wheeler.

"Oh my God, what the fuck did I do last night" She mumbled

I looked at her with worry in my eyes…"I don't know Mags, but I really think we should get you the morning after pill."

Her eyes almost bulged out of her head. "What, what are you talking about, what did I do???"

I couldn't keep it up much longer, I burst out into laughter.

"OH MY GOD I FUCKING HATE YOU" She screamed and threw one of her aunts shoes at me.

"Will you come look at your aunts clothes, I feel like I woke up in 1982" I said holding out a particular bubble gum pink metalic ruffled number. We looked through for a few minutes, then at the same time looked at each other "Fashion Show!!!". We started to try on all the clothes, hats with feathers, scarves, boas. If only queer eye for the straight guy was here for this.

Then the bell rang. It was one of those cliché "Ding Dong Ding Dong" sort of bells.

"Oh that must be the food..I ordered us breakfast. Maggie said

"Oh, good thinking…it's only 1 in the afternoon." I laughed…"I'll get it"

I didn't even bother taking my "costume" off…it was only the delivery guy, right? Wrong!

"Reid!" I gasped.

Okay, heres a visual for you. The dress with turquoise, like bright…BRIGHT…turquoise. It had huge crystals lining the neck line, big puffs at the shoulders and bell sleeves. Oh, and ruffle after ruffle.

Reid stared at me for a second and then burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"What…the….fuck….are…you…wearing" He couldn't even talk he was laughing so hard.

This is mortifying.

At the same time, the delivey guy pulled up, and of course…he was hot. "Great, the embarrassment just keeps on coming." I handed Reid the money. "Do me a favor…pay for that, I'm going to change" I quickly went back into the house and back up to the closet. Maggie was now wearing a smoking jacket, an orange boa and a top hat. I feel like I'm in Alice in Wonderland.

"I think you should change, Reid is downstairs" I laughed.

"Who's Reid" She asked

"The blonde you moron"

"Oh…right"

After a few minutes we headed back downstairs, looking normal again, Reid was still laughing. "Seriously, are you going to explain that outfit…was it some kinky role playing thing I should want in on?"

I shoved him then started to serve out the food.

"So, Maggie…Reid here saved our lives last night. Apparantly you forgot to bring the keys with you, and apparantly Reid is a cat burgrler because he broke into the house so we didn't have to sleep on the lawn" I said

"Nice work blondie" She said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Ok so I came here for a reason, I realized once I got home last night that I didn't have your number, so I came here to personally invite you to a party I'm having tonight…oh, and to give you this..you left it in my car" he handed me my phone "You have 11 missed calls…from Jeff"

A look of disgust grew over my face and I took the phone. "Thanks…um, yea a party sounds good, Mags?"

"Yeah, I'm down…but please, no Tequila. I'm gonna go take a shower, wash away the sins from last night" she laughed and walked away.

"So…Jeff, Boyfriend?" Reid asked, inquisitively

"Does it matter?"

"To be honest…no, boyfriend or not..I know you want me" He grinned

"You're so fucking conceited, do you know that…do you think everyone wants you?" I said with my back to him as I started to wash the dishes.

"Not everyone…but most" and then I felt his breath on my neck…"And I bet you prove me right tonight" His hand was on my hips, he started to slowly kiss my neck…so slow it was excrutiating. I dropped what I was doing and turned around to face him, our faces were no more than an in ch away from each other. I closed my eyes for what I thought was about to be his lips on mine, but instead they were by my ear. "Wear something sexy tonight, I wanna show you off" He whispered, then grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

What a tease.

About an hour later, Maggie came back downstairs.

"So, Jeff's been calling you again huh?"

Everytime I hear his name a feeling of disgust waves over me.

"Yea, for about a week now…I havent answered though, I'm hoping he gets the hint this time."

"He won't" she said…she always knows how to make me feel better.

"I don't understand though, like I've gotten a restraining order against him…twice, might I add. I changed my number 3 times, I fucking transferred schools in my senior year of college just to get away from him..what does he think he is going to achieve my obsessively calling me?"

"Chris, he's fucking nuts…he doesn't think or act like a rational human being…there's no logic when it comes to him."

Ok, you are all wondering who Jeff is. Heres a synopsis of my life 4 years ago. Freshman in college, meet the sweetest most charming, responsible and good looking guy you could ever imagine. He was a teacher's aid…8 years older than me. For a while we had to keep our relationship hush hush. Things went really really well for the first year and a half. Then he started to get really moody out of no where, verbally abusive…just not a nice person to be around. Then he proposed. I was 19, I wasn't ready to get married. So I said no, and he flipped the fuck out. He pushed me so hard and I slammed into a mirror, I had to get 8 stiches..not a pretty sight. Needless to say, I broke up with him after that. That was 3 years ago. Every 6 months or so, this starts up again. Ususally it's a couple of days, obsessive phone calls and nasty messages. Whatever, it'll blow over like it always does.

The mention of this pricks name always puts me in a funk, and I was NOT going to let him ruin my weekend.

"Sooo, party tonight at Reid's house…that should be fun" I said, changing at he subject.

"I know, I wonder if the tall one is gonna be there. I can't remember his name right now..but for some reason I had a dream that he was carrying me last night and I'd kinda like to see that be a reality….well, not so much carrying me somewhere, more like naked…and flexing for me, something along those lines." She laughed

"Ok first of all, his name is Caleb…secondly, it wasn't a dream, he had to carry your drunk ass out last night, and lastly….good luck with that"

"Hey, you wanna go into town…buy a new outfit for tonight?" Maggie asked

"What, you don't wanna go shopping in the closet of Leona Fletcher?….Yeah, lets go shopping"

After taking about 7 wrong turns, Maggie and I finally reached main street..there were some pretty decent stores. We went into a store called Paraday…they seemed to have some pretty funky stuff…and funky definitely was my style. We walked around for a bit, I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going when I bumped into someone.

Jeff.


	9. Dreams are so Deceiving

Ok ladies and gents (well, mostly ladies) chapter 9 is up. Please make sure to review!! Really want to know what you guys think!!

This chapter gets a little juicier and its gonna continue along that path...I know thats what you pervy pervs have been waiting for.

Hope you love!!

* * *

The second I saw his face my eyes widened and I backed up. "What..what are you…" 

He cut me off…"Calm down Christine, it's not what you're thinking…I live here now."

"You what?"

"After we broke up…and you got an order of protection against me, which I still think was unnecessary...the school fired me because they found out I had a relationship with a student. I have some family who lives up here and they managed to get me a position at this private high school around here"

"A high school…where the girls are even younger, that sounds like a brilliant idea". All I wanted was to get far far away from him. Can someone please tell me what the chances of me coming to middle of no where for a weekend, and the one person in this world who I despise more than anything is standing right in front of me. How does shit like this even happen? I thought to myself.

"Well, Jeff..it was nice seeing you. Good Luck with everything" With that I went to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me you low life piece of shit" I scowled at him…people started to stare. I personally didn't give a shit, but apparently he had a reputation to uphold in this new town. He pulled me outside.

"Listen Christine, I know that what happened between us back then was awful for you…and if I could apologize until the day I die, I would. But you have to believe me, I'm really not the same person anymore. After the 2nd restraining order, I realized what I was doing. And I'm changing…I swear to God I am."

"Changing? You called me 11 times last night…that doesn't sound like much of a change you fucking psychopath"

"But that's it Christine!! I saw you and Maggie last night at Nicky's, I saw everything…actually. At first when I saw you, I just thought it was someone who looked eerily like you, but then I saw the tattoo and I knew it was you. I didn't come over to you because I didn't wanna freak you out. But then towards the end of the night I saw how drunk Maggie was…and I just wanted to make sure you got in alright, that's why I called so much."

"Honestly Jeff, even if everything your saying is true…I don't give a fuck, I just don't even want you in my life in the smallest way ever again. I'm only here for another day, it's Maggie's birthday and I'm not going to let you ruin this weekend for me, just please stay out of my way."

"Well, that's gonna be hard to do…I'm assuming after your topless escapade with Reid last night, you'll be by his party tonight?"

"You know him?"

Jeff laughed…"Do you know how small this town is? Yeah, I know him...really well actually. So I'll see you tonight then?"

Jeff smiled and walked away. He hasn't changed. I know for a fact he has not changed. Jeff had 2 types of smiles, the way he smiled BEFORE he flew over the cukoo's nest, and the way he smiled AFTER…that was definitely an after smile, sinister and evil. I fucking hate him. I am not going to that party.

I walked back into the store, Maggie had a shit load of things in her arms. "Come, try this stuff on with me" She said and pulled me towards the dressing room.

She was noticing how I was unusually quiet. She had to ask 10 times what was wrong, but I just told her I wasn't feeling good. I really don't want anything to ruin this weekend, we are just here to have fun and relax and not worry about anything, and that's what I intend on doing.

After stopping in every single store on main street. We finally headed back to the car and loaded all of our shit in. I can't even begin to explain how much stuff we bought, just bag after bag. Most of it was the useless shit you buy when you're on vacation. You know, the stuff you think you have a need for when you're there, then you get home and your like…'what the fuck am I gonna do with this'. Yeah, stuff like that.

We get back to the house and there's a note taped to the door. I run out of the car, assuming it's from Jeff…

"Make sure you wear something sexy…" – R

I laughed and headed into the house. "So, obviously last night I wasn't catching onto things as quickly as I usually do…care to tell me what happened with you and Reid? Are you the one who needs the morning after pill…"

I laughed, she was so stupid sometimes. "Nothing happened you ass…and actually you can thank yourself for that. Something was ABOUT to happen, but the sounds of you stumbling down the hallway and gagging really killed the mood"

"Oh my God…Oh my God I am so sorry, I feel terrible…okay, tonight…I'm staying out of your way, I will not go near you…tonight is all you, be the slut I know you can be" She laughed.

Okay, now it's time to plant the seed. Should I go with nausea and dizziness, or a sore throat and headache? Usually a sore throat and head ache results in a fever, okay…nausea and dizziness it is. "Listen, Mags…I'm not feeling too great right now…I'm gonna go lay down for a bit

"Yep, go ahead…I think I'm gonna for a jog or something"

I headed upstairs to the bedroom and layed down. I was pretty tired, between getting in at almost 6 in the morning, then taking care of her till 7…I really didn't get to sleep all that much.

* * *

_'He was kissing my neck like it had never been kissed before. His hands were moving from my shoulders, to my breasts, to the line of my panties…and with a swift flick of his wrist, they were off. I pulled his shirt up over his head, and strategically pulled his boxers down using only my feet. Seconds later he was inside of me, and it has never felt so good. His hands didn't stop moving once and everytime his lips touched my body, I closed my eyes..it felt so good I had to remind myself to breathe. His kisses were driving me crazy as he swiveled his hips in and out. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair and pulled his head back…I opened my eyes…I had to see his face. But it was Jeff's" _

* * *

I gasped and woke up, drenched in sweat. The room was pitch dark, how long have I been sleeping?? 

I slowly made my way out of bed and downstairs. It was 9:30 already. Maggie was all dressed and ready to go. "I can't believe you slept this long, come on hurry up get dressed!!!" she demanded

"Mags, listen…I'm still not really feeling god, why don't you go ahead. It's just the next house over, like a half a mile up I think Reid said"

"Christine are you nuts?? I can't go without you…you have to come, please pleaseee!!"

"Mags I feel like I'm about to pass out or throw up, one of the 2…we don't need anymore throwing up between us. Just go ahead, if I start to feel better I will definitely come."

She gave me a sad face, then grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. Ok, hopefully, Reid's house is as massive as this one, and Jeff and Maggie will be far away from each other all night. Hopefully….


	10. The House Party From Hell

Ok, I think this might be my favorite chapter so far. Things are starting to get juicy!!

I feel like a broken record, BUT I'll say it anyway…REVIEW!!!!

So this sucks.

I really did want to go to the party, to prove Reid right. I'm still in shock that this is even happening right now. I mean, Jeff is definitely crazy, that's a given. But after all these years, he has never once gone as far to actually stalk me. He's not stalking me. I'm sure he's telling the truth. Seriously though, what are the odds?

I walked around the house for a little while, getting more and more creeped out by the second. Ok, maybe I'll just go to the party. Maggie has been there for like an hour already, and if she saw him…she would have definitely called. The coast is probably clear…and so what, even if he is there. He's not gonna do anything stupid, in public no less…I'll just avoid him. It can't be that hard. Okay, I'm gonna go to the party.

I was walking down the long hall way towards the bathroom, I turned the corner and bumped into someone. I screamed as loud as I could and starting punching my fists, New York instinct I guess. I had my eyes squeezed shut, I didn't even want to know who it was.

"Christine..Christine stop it!! It's just me…what the hell is wrong with you"

I recognized the voice, oh thank God, it's Reid…Fuck, it's Reid!! I look shit.

"What's wrong with me?? What the fuck is wrong with you, how did you even get in??"

He gave me a look…"Oh, right…well was it really necessary for you to fucking scare me like that, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you if you were alright…why are you being such a bitch?"

He's right…I am being a bitch. "I'm sorry, but this house is so big it freaks me out." I smile and moved in closer…"So you came to check up on me?" I said and reached up on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah, that is why I came by…but uh, you don't look sick" He put his hand to my head…"You don't have a fever"…Then he looked me up and down…"And after that little kick boxing move you did, your not acting sick either. Why didn't you come by" He asked suspiciously.

"As a matter of fact I was feeling sick, I slept…and now I feel better, and before you scared the living shit out of me, I was headed to the bathroom to get ready and come…but forget it, maybe I won't now"

He grinned and started walking towards me until I was up against the wall. "Normally speaking, I would be okay with that…I would take you into that bedroom, I would lock the door…and we would stay in there until you were able to walk again. BUT, I have about 100 people in my house right now, I'm sure sex is being had on my bed…so we really need to get back. So go shower, I'll wait" He said with a smirk then pulled my shirt over my head and gave me a forceful kiss on the lips. This boy makes my knees shake.

I smiled at him then headed towards the bathroom, a second later I felt his finger hook in the back of my jeans and he pulled me back. Tracing his fingers on my lower back…"What does JL stand for?" He asked, referring to my tattoo.

_Jeff Lawson_, I thought to myself

"Just Laugh" I answered

"Just laugh?"

"Yes, it means don't take life too seriously. Not that I need to tell you that" I smiled, then walked off to the bathroom.

About a half hour later I came back downstairs. I was wearing low cut skinny jeans, a tight black t-shirt that was kinda see through, with a purple bra underneath. "Do you know how many babies have been conceived on my bed since I've been here, can you move a little quicker!!" He said with his back to me as I approached the sitting room. He turned around and looked me up and down, grinning and holding his chest. "Maybe we should just stay here" I smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the house. "No, we are not just staying here…you think I got all pretty for you? No, I want to be showed off as promised"

We got into his car and in literally 4 minutes, we were at his house. I can't believe I'm saying this, but his house was bigger than Maggie's aunts. I didn't know it was possible, but it was. It was fucking massive. There were cars and people and bottles all over the front lawn. It was a disaster…these people were fucking nuts, the entire town must have been here. Reid pulled his car into the 10 car garage, then took my hand and let me into the house.

"Look…it's the girl who stripped on stage last night" I heard one girl say.

"Oh, and look at that…she's with Reid, that's a shock" Another one said.

"You think he fucked her yet?".

"I'm sure, I heard he drove her home last night".

I pulled my hand away from Reid and walked up to the group of girls. "Ok, I just have a couple of things to say before I leave you guys to continue to live your sad empty lives. The answer to your question about 'did she fuck him' is no…but I do plan to, and considering the way you girls were creaming your pants the second he took off his shirt, it makes sense to assume that all hate spewing from that blow job mouth of yours, is actually just jealousy. Which is fine…I actually enjoy when girls are jealous of me. Now, normally speaking I would have bashed your head against that wall already. But I'm in a really good mood. So all I'm going to do is smile and walk away. Oh…I suggest you stay out of my way tonight" I smiled, and turned away.

Reid's mouth was hanging open, I walked up and closed it for him. "Baby, that's not a good look for you" I laughed and we walked further into the crowd.

"What planet are you from…I cant believe you just said that" He laughed…"And um…did you mean what said about the uh…fucking part?" I rolled my eyes and searched the crowd for Maggie. I spotted Caleb and went over to him…"Hey heyy…have you seen Maggie?"

"Uh, yeah…shes upstairs, but I don't think…" I didn't even finish hearing what he said, I ran up the stairs to find her. I feel like I had so much to tell her…between Reid sexually assaulting me back at the house, and the bitchy girls downstairs. I just had to talk to her. I had to open a good 15 doors, this house was fucking massive. Finally, the right one…"Wow Caleb…that was fast" She said…then realized it was me. She was in her bra, laying on the bed. I shut the door quickly behind me.

"Oh my God you slut, what are you doing!!!" I couldn't help but laugh…this was priceless.

"Um, it's not what you think?" She said, so not convincing.

"Oh, well what I think is that your up here shacked up with Caleb while there's a good 100 people roaming around the house…" I said, still laughing.

"Ok fine it is what you think, but Christine…he is so hot"

Me and her starting girl talking a little bit when Caleb threw open the door. "Get dressed, Christine is comi…ok, im too late"

I got up to let them get back to whatever it was they were doing…"FYI Caleb, you didn't have to run up here like a lunatic…I would have heard all about it the second you were done" I laughed and closed the door. It was gonna be a long night for them.

I went back downstairs to find Reid, considering he was the only other person in this house that I knew…well at least I was hoping that.

"Hey, Christine" I heard someone say. I turned around smiling…"There you are". Then my smile faded. "Not the person you were expecting, I take it" Jeff said. "Ugh, will you ever get the hint? I still can't even get over the fact that you're here right now, it's bad enough that your 30 and hanging out with 20 year olds…how about you just go find some other young vulnerable girl and take advantage of her, that sounds like fun, doesn it?" I repsonded, sarcastically.

And then, Reid appeared. This is so not what I wanted to happen.

He went over to Jeff and they did that little guy handshake slap on the back thing. "Everybody watch out, the chaperone has arrived" Reid joked, "Oh Jeff, this is Christine…hey shes from New York too, you guys can talk about gang violence together" Reid joked.

Jeff stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you"

I was shocked, he's playing along. But why? This is a trick, I know it is.

"Nice to meet you too.." I wanted out of there, like now. "Hey Reid, why don't you give me a tour of the house?" I said abruptly.

"Oh, you mean like my bedroom? Yeah…lets go" Reid smiled

"Jeff don't go too far…we gotta find Pogue and show you this video from Nicky's last night, your gonna fucking die when you see this shit" Reid said, and then he led me away.

How much worse can things really get…


	11. Black Eyes and Crazy Guys

3 chapters in one day people!!! I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing. Maybe I need to start working while I'm at work lol. In any event, this chapters pretty juicy….and the longest one yet!! Hope you love…please reviewww

Reid ushered me quickly down the hallway pulling me along. "Okay, that's the bathroom, that's the study, game room, bedroom, another bathroom, another bathroom.." And then he stopped in front of a door. "And this, is my room" He opened it up and pulled me inside. After what just happened with Jeff, I had tpo much on my mind to really be catching his drift. He shut the door and started kissing me…it was nice, really nice…but I just couldn't focus. He noticed.

He sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something."

"What could you be thinking about that's more important than what were doing right now?" He laughed

Ok, should I ask him about Jeff. That would probably look suspicious. But I have to know what this is all about. It's just so odd, it's killing me…I have to know.

"That guy Jeff you just introduced me to, how well do you know him?"

Reid raised an eyebrow…"Why?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me. Are you good friends with him?"

Reid sat on the bed and I followed, leaning against his headbaord, he could tell there was definitely something wrong.

"Um, well I don't know him THAT well. He's a teacher at my old high school. I go back there a lot to teach swim lessons and I see him around town a lot so he's just usually where everybody else is."

"You don't think it's odd that a 31 year old is hanging out with a bunch of college kids" I asked

"How did you know he was 31?"

"I'll tell you after…how long has he been working at the school?"

"I don't know, only like a month or so…what is this all about?" He asked impatiently.

I didn't really want to get into all this, I met this kid yesterday and I'm about to dump all this heavy bullshit on him. That's not a great way to start off with someone.

I sighed and fell back on the bed, my legs were bent up and my head was hanging over the side. Reid put his hand on my stomach and was circling around my belly button with his finger. If I strip down naked, maybe it will make him forget about everything I just mentioned. I thought to myself. Okay, hes horny…not dense.

"Okay, you know the JL on my back?"

"Yea…" He was becoming extremely impatient.

I sat up. "It stands for Jeff Lawson, he's my ex-boyfriend"

"Jeff is your ex boyfriend? How the fuck is that even possible?"

"I dated Jeff when I was in college, he was a teacher's aid when I was a freshman, things went really well for the first year and a half then he got crazy. He proposed, I said no then he threw me into a mirror and practically cracked open my skull. I broke up with him and had to get restraining orders, change my number more than once. Every few months he'll call me obsessively then stop. But I haven't seen him since we broke up almost 3 years ago. Then yesterday me and Maggie went shopping and he was there. He told me he lives here now and that he was at Nicky's last night, that he called me so many times to make sure I got back ok."

Reid stood up. He really did like Jeff. They would hang out at Nicky's a lot, he would go with the guys to play basketball, he just seemed like a really cool guy.

"When he said he was living here I didn't believe him. Truth be told, Ipswich is like the size of my toe, what are the fucking chances that after 3 years I would see him here of all places. So I got freaked out, I thought he followed me or something. But If you're saying hes been here for a little while, then I guess I'm just being paranoid, right?"

I really wanted reassurance, I was still freaked out about the whole thing.

Reid was pretty silent. "Can you say something please?"

"He threw you into a mirror when you wouldn't marry him?" He asked.

And then something really strange happened. It was only for a second, but I know I saw it. His eyes turned black. I mean even if its just for a second, that's not the type of thing you miss. His eyes are crystal blue one second, then they turned black, then back to blue.

I sat up looking at him strangely.

He was caught.

"What just happened to your eyes?"

He tensed up, "What are you talking about?"

"Um, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Your eyes just turned black." And then I remembred…

'_Reid, I don't know how many times I have to fucking tell you. Okay, no one saw this time, but eventually someone will...and don't you think people are going to think it's a little odd when your eyes all of a sudden turn black you moron'_

"Ok you are seriously creeping me out, that's what Caleb said to you last night outside the bar…about your eyes turning black, how did you do that??"

"Just drop it Christine…it's nothing, so what else happened with Jeff?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um, I'm not going to just drop it…your eyes just went black. Like the white part and everything, what the fuck just happened to you?"

"CHRISTINE I SAID TO DROP IT" He screamed at me. Loud.

The volume of his voice literally made me jump up.

"Ok, you know what…I have one psychopath that I have to deal with tonight, I don't need 2"

And with that I headed towards the door. He stood in front of it.

"FUCK! Fuck…I cant believe I just did that, the guys are going to fucking kill me"

"Did what??? What did you do???"

I was scared shit to say the least, but I didn't try to go past him. I was more curious than I was scared…why do I have to be so God Damn nosey. Why cant I ever just mind my own business.

"Trust me Christine…if I tell you, theres no way in hell you are going to believe me, can we just leave it at that?"

"Uh, no…"

"Wow, you are really a pain in my ass. Ok, me and the guys…we, we sort of…we can do…"

And then the door swung open.

"Reid, I have been looking for you all night." And with that a girl walked in.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"Who is she?" The girl asked

"Tanya, now is not a good time" He said, trying to push her out of the room, but she wouldn't budge.

"Wow, you really don't waste any time do you. We broke up, what? A week ago…and you're up here with…that" She motioned towards me.

I am so not in the mood for this, I swear to God this girl is going to get thrown out of a second story window.

Reid looked at her like she had 3 heads. "Ok Tanya, we broke up 2 months ago…and I think by avoiding every single one of your phone calls, I made it pretty clear that we were not happening again"

She started to say something else but I really was not interested, nor was I going to wait any longer to hear what Reid had to say. I pushed him to the side, grabbed her by the hair and flung her out of the room. Slammed the door and locked it.

"Talk" I said, then sat down on the bed with my arms crossed, waiting.

"I can't..Christine, I can't. I met you yesterday. This is a secret that is literally hundreds of years old, I can't just tell you like this"

"I told you my secret…now you tell me yours"

"It's different…trust me"

"You know what, I don't have time for this. I'm leaving tomorrow and I am seriously going to forget this weekend ever happened…tell Maggie I went home" I got up and walked out the door.

He ran out "Wait, how are you getting home??"

I pretended not to hear him and shoved my way through the crowd.

Once I was outside I lit up a cigarette. I can't deal with this shit anymore. What started out as the weekend from hell, turned into being the best weekend ever, which turned into illusions of getting raped, which turned into seeing Jeff, which turned into some sick shit going on with Reid. This is seriously too much to handle in 2 days.

I started to walk down the road. I think I was going in the right direction. God forbid there was a street sign, a street light, anything!! All I saw were trees and more trees. I just kept walking, even if I got lost, I'd be able to clear my head.

I walked for a few minutes. Still no sign of any sort of structure, just trees. Finally I saw a building up ahead. I've probably been walking for about a half a mile. It had to be Maggies Aunts house.

I cut off the road and headed in the direction of the house. As I got closer, I realized how wrong I was. It was a very large, very run down building. I am so in Texas Chainsaw Massacre right now.

I was about to stop and head in the opposite direction, when I felt someones hand on my shoulder. I screamed and turned around.

"Why are you all the way out here by yourself?" Jeff asked

"Why are you all the way out here with me?" I responded

"Well I saw you run out of the house, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Did Reid do something, did he hurt you?"

I laughed at the sound of concern in his voice. "Did Reid hurt me? Are you fucking stupid. Jeff, please…I can't keep going in circles with you. Just leave me alone, there is absolutely nothing for us to talk about, now or ever."

Jeff hung his head down and was silent. "Christine, I don't know how to get through to you. For fucks sake you have my initials on your back. You're always gonna be mine no matter how hard you try to deny it." And then he grabbed my arm pulled me close to him He grabbed my arm so hard I practically felt it bruising.

I fucking knew it…I knew he was still a fucking nutjob. But okay, I'm in a really bad position right now. I'm with him, and all I see around me is trees and an abandoned barn. I don't even see the road anymore. Theres not a person in sight. How am I going to get out of this?

I've seen law and order enough times to know that, you have to patronize these people…you have to go along with it. If you go along with it, they become less violent, I think that's how it works….that's really my only option right now.

I smiled…"I know Jeff, I know I have your initials tattooed on my back…obviously I would have never done that if I didn't think me and you would always be together" I felt like throwing up just hearing those words come out of my mouth.

Jeff's anger seemed to subside a little bit. He smiled. "It's really good to hear you say that, because I have a coffession to make. Well, for the past few months I've been breaking into your email. It's this friend of a friend, he's a computer whiz." He laughed, then continued…"I read the email that you would be coning up here with Maggie for the weekend back when you guys had planned it. So, I applied for the job up here. I knew there was no way I would see you back at home. This really was the only option. I did it for us, I hope you arent mad"

I couldn't say anything, literally…my mouth was so dry I couldn't talk if I wanted to. But I didn't want to.

And then I saw headlights.


	12. I Don't Know How to Process This

**LOVE this chapter...let me know what you think!!!**

* * *

I have to keep talking. I don't want him to notice the car driving up, please let it be someone I know. Or the cops maybe? Yes, for the first time in my life I would actually be relieved to see the cops, just keep talking… 

"Ok…ok, um…so, what… what do we do now?" I asked glancing back and forth from the approaching headlights to Jeff.

"Well, I figured we go back to my place for a couple of days while I get my shit packed…and then I'll move back to the city and we can move in together. I can't believe how well this is all working out…this is exactly how I imagined us getting back together" He said, with a wide grin on his face.

The pocket knife!!

I still have Reid's pocket knife in my purse. Can this car drive a little fucking faster holy shit. Oh my god…what if they don't see us. What if they just drive by, shit. I have to get their attention.

"Do you mind if I light up a cigarette?" I asked.

"God, Christine you're still smoking?? How many times do I have to tell you…that shit is going to kill you!!"

I laughed to myself. Yes, the cigarette is going to be what kills me. About 60 years from now. Right now, I'm more worried about the violent sociopath who has me cornered in the woods…yeah, lets not worry about the cigarette right now.

He still had a tight grip on my arm…"I have to get in my purse, can I have my arm back please" He let go, I giggled.

My behavior was actually repulsing me right now. But I had no choice!! I had to make him think I actually felt this way so he doesn't chop me up and store me in his freezer.

The car was approaching. Not directly towards us, but towards the barn. Which was about 150 feet away. That was close enough for me to scream bloody murder and run like lightening. Okay, just keep him busy for a few more minutes.

I reached into my purse and fumbled around for the pocket knife. While keeping it still inside my purse, I opened it. Just in case I needed in quickly, it was ready. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Jeff and I stood inches away from each other, he kept looking me up and down. I could literally vomit right now.

"So, that whole thing with you and Reid. That was just to make me jealous, wasn't it?" He stepped closer and put his arms around my waist.

Psycho.

"You caught me…it was all to make you jealous, silly silly me"

He leaned into kiss me, Oh My God just kill me…kill me now I want to die. I flinched back, it was nothing I could control, but cutting off my own foot was more appealing than kissing him right now.

When I flinched, he glared at me and slapped me across the face. At the same moment, the car pulled up to the barn behind us. Whoever was in that car didn't see us, but Jeff definitely saw them.

When his eyes averted to the figures exiting the car, I reached into my purse…grabbed the pocket knife and stabbed him in his arm. I stopped for a second, in shock of myself for just doing that. Then started to run like fucking crazy.

With the knife still sticking out of his arm, he started screaming at me. "You fucking cunt get back here!!"

He pulled the knife out and started to run after at me. At this point, whoever was getting out of the car was aware of the commotion. There were 4 of them, they started to walk towards me as I ran towards them.

I finally got close enough to see who it was. My eyes fixated on Reid. I ran faster, Jeff was catching up.

I finally reached them, completely out of breath. Reid grabbed my hands and looked over my face, my cheek was red.

And then he did it again. His eyes turned black again.

He looked right at me just as Jeff approached the boys.

"Get in the car". He said softly. I didn't have the energy to put up any kind of argument, I walked over to the car and got in.

"Jeff, what the fuck is going on?" Reid asked, coldly

"Why are you asking me that, ask that crazy bitch. I saw her wandering in the woods alone, I came to see if she was okay and she fucking stabs me" He said, as he held his arm trying to stop the bleeding.

Reid laughed then looked at his friends. "For some reason, I don't believe that"

"Are you guys fucking serious right now, you met this girl yesterday. She's fucking crazy, I've known for her 20 minutes and I could tell you that much."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get out of the car. I had to let him know what I think of him.

The door swung open and I approached the group.

"Christine get back in that car" Reid demanded

"I'm crazy? I'm the crazy one? You got a fucking job up here because you knew I was going to be here for 2 days, and I'm the crazy one? We broke up THREE YEARS ago and you're still harassing my life, and I'm the crazy one?? You are pathetic"

And then he lunged at me. I shielded my face and then the strangest thing happened. He went flying backwards into a tree. I repeat…flying. As if someone threw him, but no one touched him. The 4 boys stood there, 3 of them shaking their heads and backing off. They knew there was no stopping him this time.

"Christine, I'm really going to need you to get in the car right now" Tyler said and grabbed my hand pulling me back. Reid was walking up to Jeff slowly just as Jeff staggered back to his feet.

"What the fuck just…" Jeff couldn't finish speaking before Reid pulled him back, then slammed him against the tree. Still not touching him.

My mouth was hanging open as I stared out the window. Tyler was sitting next to me…"Is there any way for you to not ask what is going on out there?" I didn't even answer him, I couldn't answer. I was watching my psycho ex boyfriend fly up and down and get slammed into a tree while Reid stood there doing some funky shit with his hands.

This went out for about 10 minutes. Caleb and Pogue tried to stop Reid a couple of times, but it wasn't gonna happen. Tyler babysat me, making sure I didn't run in the middle of anything. Trust me, I wasn't.

After the brutal beating Jeff received, Reid pulled him up and propped him against the tree. "Ok, a couple of things are going to happen now.' I attempted to get out so I could hear what was being said, but Tyler held me back.

"For starters, you are NEVER going to speak to Christine again for as long as you are alive, you are actually going to erase her from your memory completely. You are going to quit your job at Spenser and you are going to move far, far away from this town. Jeff, if I ever see you again, I swear to God you will not walk away from it." Jeff nodded his head, Reid released his hold on him and Jeff fell back down.

The 3 of them walked towards the car. My face must have been as white as a ghosts, what the fuck was I just watching? No…seriously, what just happened?

Caleb stopped before getting in the car. "Guys, we came to the barn for a reason…we got shit to do"

"Shit… Caleb you gotta count me out tonight. I have to get her back, and honestly I'm in no mood to deal with anything else tonight"

Caleb apparently did not like taking care of business unless all 4 of them were there, but…he let it slide tonight. "Fine, we'll fill you in later…Tyler, lets go" Caleb yelled to the car. Tyler shot me a nervous smile, then got out of the car and followed Caleb and Pogue into the barn. Caleb stopped again…"Reid.." He pulled Reid off to the side. "Just try to be as vague about the whole thing as possible…" Reid shook his head then headed back towards the car.

I got out of the car, walked around to the passenger side, then sat down…silently. I had no idea what to say, or ask, or do.

We drove silently the entire ride, in the direction of the houses. He pulled into his own house, the place was a shit show...but everyone seems to have left.

He got out of the car and instructed for me to do that same. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

He sighed..."We gotta talk..."


	13. Revealing the Truth, And Then Some

And another chapter peoplee…so after declaring chapter 10 being my favorite, well this one trumps it. Hope ya like!!!! Let me know!!

I exited the car, still silent. We walked in the house and there were still some people hanging around. Reid walked into the living room. Turned the lights on, and the radio off. "Everyone get out" He demanded. You heard a few sighs and complaints, but everyone obliged. As they were exiting I thought it might be a good idea to mesh with the crowd and follow after them. Reid grabbed my arm, "Not you".

At that instant my phone rang. Shit! Maggie!!

"Maggie…Mags are you okay??" I asked nervously, my mind has been racing for the last hour, I completely forgot about her.

"Me? I'm fine, What the fuck is going on??

"To be honest, I'm not completely sure yet. I'll call you in a little bit, I'm at Reid's house right now, where are you?"

"I'm back at my aunts house, Caleb said the guys had to take care of something so he dropped me off back here. Are you sure everything is ok?"

Reid walked into the room wearing basketball shorts and no shirt.

A smile crossed my face, despite all the shit that has gone on these past few days. Seeing him shirtless just gets to me.

"Yeah, I'm good now…I gotta talk to Reid, I'll see you in a little bit"

I hung up the phone and looked at him.

"Come on, lets go upstairs" He took my hand and led me back up to his bedroom.

I walked in and just stood there, I didn't know if I should sit down, run out of the house, pounce ontop of him. Too much was running through my mind.

Reid walked to the window and ran his hand through his hair and leaned his head back. He then turned and looked at me, he could tell I was nervous. He couldn't help but laugh. "I told you I would break the shell around you" He joked.

Well he was right about that, but I thought he was planning on seducing me to succeed that, not turn all superhuman…or whatever the fuck you want to call it.

He sat down on the bed and motioned me over. I followed.

"Soo…where should I start?" He asked

"How did you know I was there?"

"I didn't…me and the guys had to take care of something at that old barn you were near, I didn't know you were there. Lucky I guess" He smiled

"OK, How did you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked…he still didn't want to give it up, I gave him a look.

"Ok, just so you know I have never once in my life ever told anyone about this. There are very few people who know and it has to stay that way. You have to promise me that this conversation will not leave this room. You can't tell Maggie, You can't tell anyone, do you understand?"

I nodded my head.

"Me and the guys, we're descendents of the first families to settle here in Ipswich"

"Uh huh…"

"And those families came here from England"

"Okay…"

"And, they were…well, they were kind of, witches"

No response from me this time.

"Every generation, one male is born into the family. And that male develops certain, powers."

Still no response.

"Tyler, Caleb, Pogue and I are, well…you know"

I stared at him for a good minute. I don't think I blinked, I may not have even been breathing, I can't really remember. He stared back.

Finally I burst out into laughter…"That is such bullshit, you want me to believe that I'm sitting here with a witch right now. That you and your friends are witches. That's what you are telling me"

"You don't believe me?" He asked

"Uh, did you expect me to?"

"Ok, fine…look at me, and don't take your eyes off of me."

His eyes went black…I gasped, that's gonna take some getting used to. And then all of a sudden Maggie was sitting on the bed across from me. "Maggie? What the fuck…" and not a second later I blinked, and Reid was sitting there.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I think im starting to…"

"Look, Christine…It's nothing bad, it's not something we do often anymore. When we were kids we would fuck around with it a lot. But now, it's just there when we need it, like tonight"

I looked him in the eyes. I didn't feel threatened around him, even after knowing this. It was actually comforting and refreshing to be around him.

"You know this is a lot for a person to process, right?"

He laughed…"Yes, I do know that"

"You know, I don't think we have even known each other for 24 hours yet…what makes you think you could trust me with something like that?"

He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me. "Because I saved your life" He whispered.

Good point.

I leaned away and stood up. "So, with these 'powers' of yours…think you could undress me without touching me" I said playfully.

He leaned back on the bed, folded his arms in front of him and a secon d later I was standing there in my bra and panties. I looked down at myself, "Wow" I muttered.

"Tell me about it" And with that he got off the bed and picked me up. I wrapped arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and he started to kiss my collar bone, moving up to my neck…nibbled on my ear a bit then found his way to my lips. He had the softest lips possible. I ran my nails through his hair and down his back. I let out a soft moan and he grinned. He walked me over to th ebed and laid me down. I reached up and pulled his shorts off, he was wearing Sponge Bob boxers. I couldn't help but laugh. He was so unpredictable. Before I knew it he was on top of me. He unhooked my bra and flung it across the room and his hands started to roam. And then his mouth…oh my God he was killing me. I have never felt anything this intense before. He practically ripped my panties off of me and the next thing I knew he was inside of me. So this is what Heaven is like…

An hour later we both laid there quietly. My head was resting on his chest as my nails carressed his arm.

Finally something hit me, something I hadn't really thought of until just now…I'm going home tomorrow.

At that second, a cell phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. Reid reached over to his phone that was sitting on the nightstand. "Yo…why?…now? I'm kind of in the middle of something. Just tell me over the phone…fine, I'll be there in 20 minutes" Reid hung up and ran his fingers through my hair. "Baby I'm sorry, but the guys want me to go meet them…they have some important bullshit to tell me."

I sat up and smiled at him. "It's ok, I got what I wanted from you…I don't need you anymore" I shooed him away with my hand and laughed. He pulled me ontop of him and kissed me…"Come on, I'll bring you back"

I got up with the sheet wrapped around me and started to look for my bra. "Reid, where the hell did you throw it??" I was searching around the room then before I knew it, I was fully dressed. "Right, you always use it for the 'important' stuff" I laughed and we headed out the door. We pulled up to Maggie's aunts house and I got really upset all of a sudden. What if I don't see him anymore tonight, or tomorrow before I leave. This could be the last time I see him, I thought to myself. "Stop worrying…I'm gonna come see you when I'm done" He said…"How did you…wow, that little power of your can be dangerous" I laughed, kissed him and opened the door to get out, then I turned back. "Do you think Jeff is gonna try anything again". Reid laughed, that confident, you've got to be kidding me laugh. "Christine, I can guarantee you will never hear from him again." I smiled, and with that got out and headed for the house.

I walked in the house and heard screams coming from the sitting room. Oh God, I can't deal with anymore drama tonight. I ran into the room to see Maggie huddled on the couch and "Halloween" playing on the TV.

"You just scared the living shit out of me!!" I said and went over to the couch.

"Christine!!! What the fuck is going on!! I've been worried sick about you"

Maggie and I sat there for what seemed like hours. I told her the whole story, conveniently leaving out black eyes, people flying, you know…the not so important details. It was killing me not to tell her, Maggie and I have told each other everything since we're 3. How was I going to keep this from her? I had no idea how I was going to do it, but I knew I had to.

Once the shock of the whole Jeff incident was out of the way, we started girl talking again.

"Soo…what happened with you and Caleb, hmm??"

She laughed, "Well apparantly karma's a bitch because just when things were starting to get good….he had to run out and 'take care of something' and apparantly, you were that something" I chuckled…."I'm sorry, hey…would it be crazy if we didn't go home tomorrow?" She looked shocked…."Really? But we have work….and, my aunt will be back."

"So…we'll stay at a hotel, come on…I know you don't want to go home yet." She smirked…"I was gonna ask you the same thing"

Back at the barn… 

Reid walked in as the boys were huddled around, Caleb holding the book.

"What the fuck is so important that it couldn't wait?" Reid asked as he took a seat next to Tyler

"What were you doing?" Tyler asked

Reid laughed, "You know damn well what I was doing…what is this about?"

Worry grew over the 3 boys faces when they heard Reid say that.

Caleb starting flipping through the book. "Well, originally we were coming here to erase Chrisitne and Jeff's memory of what happened. As we were looking through, we saw something none of us have seen before." Caleb stopped on a certain page.

The Geneology 

"What the fuck are you guys talking about, we've seen that a million times. That's how we knew who Chase was, seriously…what is this about?"

"Did you tell her everything?" Caleb asked

"Well, I didn't really have much of a choice" Reid responded sarcastically. "And I don't want you erasing her memory, then she won't even know who I am. She isn't going to talk, I know shes not"

"Fine…look at this" Caleb tossed the book over to Reid.

He was looking over the page that he has seen many times before, reading information he knew like the back of his hand. He was starting to get frustrated, he still had no idea what they were talking about. He stood up and tossed the book to the side. "Holy shit, I don't have time to deal with this, Christine is leaving tomorrow and I am not going to sit in this fucking dungeon so we can have a history lesson"

"Reid, sit down" Caleb demanded and book floated back into Reid's lap.

Caleb stood up and started pacing. "Look at the end of the geneology chart, remember how it always ended with us…well, read what it says after Tyler."

_And on the eve of of the 21__st__ of July 2008, a son will be born. The birth of a new generation will be celebrated by all members of The Covenent._

Caleb continued…"Reid, that's 9 months from today"


	14. Unplanned and Unexpected

**I really can't believe how quickly I'm banging these chapters out. I think I might be a little addicted lolll. **

**This chapter gets into a little more detail. Hope you guys like, and I would LOVE it if you let me know what you think, good or bad….so make sure to review!!! **

**

* * *

**

Reid read over the page carefully. "Huh…well that's weird". He said, then placed the book down and got up. "So are we done here? Can I go?"

"Are we done here, can you go?...Are you comprehending what you just read?" Caleb asked, in shock of his friends nonchalant reaction.

"Yeah, I'm comprehending it…but I don't know what you want me to do about it? Why are you all acting as if this has to do with me, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who had sex tonight."

"I didn't" Tyler responded, in a disappointed tone.

"Kate's on the pill" Pogue chimed in

Reid glared at Caleb. "Well, I know for a fact that you did" He said, in a worried/aggravated tone.

Caleb sighed…"Actually, Reid…I didn't. Nothing happened between me and Maggie. Something may have happened, but after you burst into the room panicking about Christine seeing your eyes turn black, well…needless to say, nothing happened after that"

Reid stood silent for a few minutes. Then started laughing…"You guys are fucking stupid to think I was gonna fall for this. Honestly…the three of your heads put together, this is the best you can come up with to fuck with me? You need to work on your pranking skills" Reid laughed, then turned and headed for the door. The door slammed shut in front of him.

"Reid, this isn't a fucking joke. For once your in life will you take something seriously. Did you use a condom?" Caleb said as anger started to take over him.

Reid shook his head no.

"Is she on birth control?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders…he never asked.

"This is unbelievable, how could you be so stupid Reid! None of us here are ready to be fathers, ESPECIALLY not you! You still act like your 17 and you met this girl yesterday. Do you realize that? You met her yesterday, it's fucking bad enough that you had to tell her about us…and now she is going to be the mother of one of us. This is not happening right now. This is seriously not fucking happening" Caleb repeated to himself as he paced back and forth holding his head.

"Caleb, calm down..maybe this isn't so bad. I mean, we are 23…our fathers were all 20 if not younger when we were born. That's the way it has always been." Pogue spoke up. Maybe this situation really isn't as bad as it seems.

"Yeah Caleb, he's right...and besides, if Reid never burst in on you and Maggie…you would probably be in the same situation right now." Tyler stated, he always stood up for Reid…whether he was wrong or right, but this time…Caleb was being a little harsh.

Caleb knew this, and yes they were both right. But this isn't how it is supposed to be. The woman who gives birth to a Covenent member is supposed to be your wife, someone who you know is capable to handle this type of responsibility. A woman who will live and die with this secret. Not some girl you met in a bar the night before. Caleb was deep in thought.

Reid hasn't really said anything. Caleb was right…he met Christine yesterday and she might be pregnant? Not might be, is pregnant…that book is never fucking wrong, even though he's wanted it to be many many times before, he knew it was never wrong. Do I tell her? What if she freaks out and leaves…or even worse, what if she wants me to marry her? Oh my God I am not ready for marriage right now. What the fuck am I saying…marriage is the least of my concerns, fatherhood? I can't be a father!!

Reid's mind was racing a mile a minute. His entire life, he had control over every situation. Failing chemistry, getting a girl, fixing his car after smashing it into the garage. Every situation, bad or good, that he has been in…all he had to do was use, and it was fixed. He can't fix this. There was nothing to fix. When you are a member of the Covenent, this is a good thing. This is what your entire life is about, to pass on this legacy…to make sure that it doesn't die with you. Why doesn't a feel like a good thing? Oh, maybe that's because I don't even know her last fucking name.

Reid got up, he couldn't sit there anymore. He felt like he had to do something, he didn't know what…but he knew he couldn't stay there.

"I'm gonna…go for a drive, or something" He mumbled.

"Reid…you okay?" Tyler asked with concern in his voice.

"I guess I have to be huh…" And with that Reid walked out aimlessly.

He got in his car and stared at the clock. 4:17am. I wonder if Christine is still awake.

* * *

Maggie and I talked for a while before heading off to bed. 

It was so strange. For my entire my life, when it has come to guys, I've always been a game player. I'll not call them back for days, then act like I've been dying to see them. I'll date 3 guys at once, or no one for a year. I've never called someone my boyfriend, even if they pretty much were…the label always freaked me out. I think I have a fear of commitment. So here's the part that I don't get…I met Reid yesterday. YESTERDAY. And I really wanna see him, I don't want to go home tomorrow because of him. That is not me, that is so not me. I'm not like that when it comes to guys I've known a year, let alone one I have known for 24 hours. This is driving me crazy. Oh, and that's the other thing. I am not the one night stand type of girl. I've only had sex with one other person in my life, and needless to say…that was Jeff. Big mistake there. But seriously, what the hell made me want to have sex with this guy that I have known for 1 day, how does this guy make me nervous to be around him. I'm the one who is supposed to make them nervous, not the other way around. I don't think I like this.

I was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling, then I glanced at the clock. 4:26am. Why the fuck am I still up? It's been a pretty eventful day, you would think I would be in the 7th dimension of sleep by now.

Hey…Reid said he would come by when he was done. I wonder if everything is okay. Oh my god, maybe it was just his way of getting rid of me. He had sex with me and that was it. How could I be so fucking stupid, of course that's it. HELLO!! You met him yesterday…what did you expect?

I just got played.

Just then I heard footsteps walking down the hallway making the floor boards creek. I sat up. Either I have been right this whole time and this house is possessed by evil spirits, or Maggie is trying to scare me…or, Jeff? No, no way…it can't be Jeff.

The footsteps were getting closer. Whoever it was, was trying to be quiet, but that's nearly impossible in this house.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed an umbrella I found laying on the floor. I stood next to the door in attack mode and waited. And waited. And waited.

Then I heard a scream.

Maggie!!

I ran out of the room, umbrella still in hand. I don't really know what I intended on doing to the attacker with an umbrella, but it was gonna have to do.

I ran down the hall to Maggie's room and busted open the door like I was on NYPD Blue and what do I see?

Maggie under her bed covering herself with the blankets and a blushing Reid apologizing.

"Shit, Shit Maggie I'm so sorry. I thought this was Christine's room. I am really really sorry"

I stood in the door way and laughed, Maggie did the same. Reid didn't find the situation as funny. I have to be honest with you, at that second I got really happy. Like overly happy. He came back, so he didn't just fuck me and leave. That was a good feeling.

"Ohh, so that's how it is. You had me already, so now you were coming after Maggie. What a pig!!" I joked

He rolled his eyes and apologized to Maggie about 8 more times before I took his hand and led him down the hall to the right room.

We went inside and he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. I knelt on the bed behind him and started to massage his back. "I'm really happy you came back" I said softly and kissed his neck. He got up.

"Okay, maybe I'm not happy you came back" I laughed and laid back on the bed.

"Did everything go okay with the guys?" I asked, just trying to make conversation. He was being awkwardly quiet.

"Um, yea…it went ok. When's your birthday?" He asked

"December 10th, Why?"

"Where in New York are you from?"

"Brooklyn…Why??"

"Do you have any brothers, or sisters? Are your parents still married?"

"Reid you are creeping me the fuck out, why all the questions." I asked and sat up.

"I'm just trying to get to know you, is that a fucking bad thing? I don't know if you're aware of this but we did just have sex and I don't know a God damn thing about you"

I looked at him as if he was speaking German.

"Wow, I've never heard bullshit like that in my life. You are trying to tell me that every single girl you've had sex with, you interview afterwards?" I laughed…"Seriously, Reid…what is this all about?"

He was in deep thought for a minute. Then brushed it off. "It's nothing, I'm just acting crazy tonight. After everything that's happened I think I'm just a little off balance" He smiled and walked over to the bed. He took his shirt off, then his shoes, then his pants and got in.

"Uh, can I help you?" I laughed

"No, you can't just, go to sleep" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

This was nice.


	15. I'm Sorry, Can You Repeat That?

The next morning…well, afternoon, actually…I was woken up to banging on the door. I looked to my left and Reid was sitting up in the bed talking on the phone to someone.

"Come in" I yelled/mumbled, then layed my head back on the pillow.

Maggie came in and stood in the doorway with a phone to her ear. She threw a hairbrush at me to get my attention, motioning for me to listen to her. Reid hung up his phone and did the same, he was a nosey bastard just like me.

"Oh yea? Well are you having nice weather? Oh really, that sounds great. Oh, um…well hold on, let me ask Christine if she can" Maggie looked at me with a smile on her face, trying to hold back her laughter. "Hey, Christine…my aunt is on the phone. She is actually going to be staying a few more days and wants to know if we would mind staying until she got back?" I laughed, I didn't even bother answering. Maggie went back to her aunt. "Ok, sounds like a plan. Have fun, we'll see you…when we see you I guess" Maggie laughed and hung up.

Then came over and sat on the bed. "So, apparently…my aunt has been having such a wonderful time, mostly due to Enrique the cabana boy, that she has decided to not come home. I guess Leonoa Fletcher is the white snob version of Stella getting her groove back." Maggie laughed.

I have to say, this was good news. I am most definitely going to get fired from my job for taking more days off, but to be honest? I don't give a shit.

"Uh, Maggie...can you go inside for one second. I gotta pee...and I have to put my pants on" Reid said, slightly embarrassed

Maggie laughed and walked out.

Reid attempted to get out of bed and I pulled him back down. I climbed ontop of him in a straddling position. "Soo...I never actually thanked you for what you did for me last night" I said as my nails ran down his chest.

"Oh, so that wasn't thank you sex?" He laughed

"No, that was this half naked blonde guy standing in front of me is sexy, sex. But, we can have thank you sex now if you want" I smiled and leaned down starting to kiss him softly. My hands started to inch down his body as my mouth moved to his chest. When I got to his boxers he tensed up and picked me up off of him.

"What the hell was that?" I asked...confused, kinda pissed. Did I do something wrong?

"Sorry, I'm sorry…I just feel like I have to tell you something first before anything else happens between us"

"Reid, what else could there be for you to possibly tell me…and something so important that you're turning down thank you sex for it"

"I think you should sit down for this" He said, then got up and stood against the wall.

"Um, I am sitting…"

"Oh, right…okay, so theres this book that me and the guys use to sort of understand this whole witch thing. The book is from like the 1600's, it's the original manuscripts from our ancestors."

I didn't mean for it to be noticable, but I was kinda getting bored with whatever he was saying. I think I may have yawned a couple of times…whatever it was, he got pissed.

"You know what…forget it, this actually has to do with you and if you don't care, that's fine. I probably shouldn't even tell you this anyway." And with that he went over to where his stuff was tossed on the floor and started to get dressed.

I sat up. "Wait, no wait…I am interested. Just tell me, whatever it is. I wanna know" I said, and reached over to stop him from heading out.

He stopped for a second, then continued to get dressed.

"Get dressed" he demanded.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to take you somewhere, just get dressed."

"Where?"

"Oh my God stop asking questions and just get dressed!"

I got out of bed and went over to my suitcase. "I could tell you arent much of a morning person are you."

"It's 2 in the afternoon" Was his response, seriously…he was cranky.

Once I was dressed, we headed downstairs.

"Hey, where you guys going?" Maggie asked

"Fuck if I know…He won't tell me"

"I just have to show her something, she'll be back soon" He said, then grabbed my hand and pulled me of the house.

We got into the car and I started to fumble around with the radio. He grabbed my hand and turned it off.

"Not now"

"Do you mind if I smoke in here?" I asked

"No…I don't care"

I pulled out a cigarette, and just as I was about to light it he pulled it from my mouth and threw it out the window.

"I forgot…I don't let people smoke in here"

"Fine" I folded my arms and we drove silently the rest of the way.

We pulled up the barn that we were at the night before.

"Ok, get out"

He's so fucking demanding. Actually, I kinda like it.

I got out of the car, and pulled out another cigarette to light as we walked towards the barn. He pulled it from my mouth again and threw it on the floor.

"What the fuck!! What, did you forget you don't let people smoke when they're outdoors too??"

"It's not good for you, and to be honest…I don't really want to kiss you when you smoke"

We approached the barn, and I realized it looked even more run down during the day. I didn't really want to go inside to be honest.

I stopped right before we walked inside.

"What's the problem?" He asked, sounding kinda pissed.

I was getting tired of his attitude. I didn't even do anything wrong, as a matter of fact…I think I was trying to be very "appreciative" back at the house. But he wouldn't budge, not crack a smile…nothing.

"The problem is, this place looks like the ceiling is gonna cave the second you open the door and I don't really want to go inside"

"Well, unfortunately for you…you are" He said and grabbed my arm and we went inside.

The place was as run down on the inside as it was on the out. It was pretty bare and empty. He literally had to pull me through. I don't know what it is, but abandoned buildings freak me out. One time, my friends…Maggie specifically, thought it would be a good idea to go to an abandoned mental institution, like it's a normal past time for teenage girls, since then, I don't do abandoned buildings. This is so not my idea of a good time.

We got to a flight of stairs leading down. I really hate admitting when something scares me, and up until this point I was putting up a pretty good front. But I really, REALLY didn't want to go any further. I stood at the top of the steps and wouldn't budge.

"Reid, I'm not going down there."

"Christine, come on. There's nothing to be afraid of. I come here all the time." He saw that I was still kinda terrified. He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes. "Didn't I prove to you last night that I won't let anything happen to you. Just trust me"

Okay, just an fyi…when you are in an abandoned building, with a guy you met 2 days ago and he says 'Just Trust Me', chances are you shouldn't. But I did.

I took a deep breath and followed him down the stairs. Squeezing his hand pretty tight, I think I left a permanent indent.

When we got to the bottom we were in this room that looked something you would see in the movies. There was a firepit looking thing in the middle, stone benches. And books. Thousands of books. There were lanterns instead of what us 21st century people use for lights. Why did I trust him? This is worse than up there.

"Love what you've done with the place" I said with a nervous laugh.

He grabbed a book, then sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him. Not that he really needed to instruct me to follow him, there wasn't a chance in hell I was gonna stand in the pits of hell by myself.

He opened the book and the pages just started to flip by themselves. I jerked up, this is way too much to handle. He pulled me back down and put his arm around me. "Don't worry, it's okay"

Once it landed on the right page I was trying my best to understand what it said but it was in some old english jibberish.

"Ok, this page is the geneology of my ancestors. It lists all births and deaths for the past 400 years or so…Whenever someone died, it was automatically updated in here, and on the other end…whenever there is a child expected to be born into the covenent…well, that's in here too."

I listened intently…without a clue of what he was getting at.

As he was explaining it all to me, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Reid shot up.

"Fuck!" He pulled me up to my feet then walked me over to a corner of the room that had a thick drapery over the wall. He pushed me behind it.

"You are NOT supposed to be here. Do not move, or speak, or sneeze…or do anything!! Just stay still and quiet"

Seconds later I heard Caleb.

"I was driving by and saw your car parked outside, what are you doing here?" Caleb asked.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I dropped my wallet when we were here last night, I just came to look for it."

"So did you talk to Christine yet?"

"Yea, yea…I spoke to her."

Reid picked his wallet up off there floor. "Oh look, I found it…okay, lets go" He was starting to panic, this is not he wanted to me to find out.

"So, how did she take it?" Caleb asked.

_How did I take what?_

"Oh, she's cool with it…come on, we should go, you know how the guys get when we're here without them" Reid was seriously panicking at this point, he attempted to hurry up the stairs but Caleb pulled him back.

"Did you just say she's cool with it?" Caleb laughed "You just told the girl you have known for 2 days that she's pregnant with your kid and she's cool with it?"

_What did Caleb just say?_


	16. Meeting Michael Garwin

Ok, so that whole bullshit about not moving or breathing or allowing my heart to beat pretty much went out the window when I heard that statement. Maybe I should have waited a few more minutes to hear what else would be said, but unfortunately rage was clouding my better judgement.

I threw the curtains back and stood there staring at them both.

"What did you just say?" I asked, glaring at Caleb.

Caleb's face turned white. "Reid what the fuck is she doing down here?" Reid said nothing, he knew this was a very, very bad situation.

"Nevermind what im fucking doing here, what did you just say??" I demanded as I approached them. Reid, still silent

"Christine, get your ass out of here right now. I have to talk to Reid"

I laughed, is he actually serious? "Caleb, I couldn't give a fuck less about you having to talk to Reid. Why did you just say I was pregnant?" Shockingly enough, still no word from Reid.

"Christine, I am not going to tell you again. Get the fuck out of here NOW!"

I know this son of a bitch is not yelling at me right now. If he has any sort of attachment or love for his balls, he better take it down a notch.

"First of all, don't you ever raise your voice at me like that again, I'm not your fucking child. And secondly I am not leaving this fucking room until one of you assholes tell me whats going on right fucking now"

I barely finished my sentence before I started to feel a little dizzy. Why were Caleb and Reid swaying? And then, everything went black.

I woke up shivering. From head to toe I was freezing, to the point where my teeth were chattering. I had 4 blankets on me, sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Both of which did not belong to me. And I had no idea where the fuck I was. I attempted to get out of bed, but the second I removed one blanket I was shivering even more and my entire body ached like I had just ran a 30 mile marathon. I couldn't move. Am I in Misery? Is Cathy Bates gonna walk in and break my feet. Oh my God, I love my feet!

Then the door opened. It was too dark to make out anything more than a figure walking towards me. Okay, this is it. Hope you lived a fulfilling life Christine because it's about to be over.

Then a light went on. I had to shield my eyes from it, even that hurt. Once I was able to bare it, I looked up and saw Reid standing above me. Well that was a relief. Wait, that is a relif, right?

"You okay?" He asked in a soft tone, almost whispering.

"Well, I feel like im trapped in an igloo and paralyzed. So no, im not okay…Reid, what is going on??"

I had tears in my eyes at this point. Honestly, I'm not a cryer. Ive been accused of having broken tear ducts because I don't think anyone has ever seen me cry. But seriously, I couldn't keept it in anymore. After everything that has happened in this LONG 48 hours, I felt like I would explode if I didn't show some type of emotion.

Reid sat down on the bed next to me and wiped the tears from my face.

"Don't cry, I'm really bad with crying women" He cracked a smile. I think that was supposed to be a joke, but it didn't work. I just cried some more.

"Reid, this isn't funny. Tell me what's going on , please?"

Reid sighed. "Ok, well for starters your body temperature will go back up in a few minutes. The pain is gonna take a little while more though"

"But what happened?"

"Caleb put this spell on you to make you black out. He didn't do it to hurt you, he wouldn't do that. But I really should have never brought you down there. This is my fault, Christine I'm so sorry that I dragged you into all of this. I really doubt this is what you had in mind for a weekend in Massachusets."

As my eyes were adjusting more to the light, I noticed that Reid's face was all bruised up. He had a busted lip and a black eye. I shot up when I noticed, only to go right back down. Pain…still there.

"What happened to you???"

"Oh, it's nothing. Caleb and I just kinda got into it a little bit after he put you out. It's not a big deal".

At this point, Reid was rubbing my hands together trying to warm me up.

"Are you going to explain to me what Caleb was talking about?" I wasn't even mad anymore. I didn't really have the energy to be mad, honestly.

"Yeah…about that. Ok, do you remember what I was telling you when I showed you the book? Well, Tyler is the last Covenent member to be born into our generation. And after his name, it says that a new member is expected, in nine months."

I was stone cold silent for at least five minutes. Is he really telling me that I'm pregnant with his child? Does he really believe that's even possible, that a fucking book is going to tell me that im pregnant?

"Reid, you expect me to believe that some hocus pocus bullshit book is predicting that I'm pregnant with your baby? You really fall for this shit" Calling me a skeptic would be putting it lightly.

"Christine, I know it sounds crazy. Honestly, I do…but it's never wrong, It's never been wrong, there's really no margin of error with this thing, trust me."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, so assuming it's true. And this is hypothetically speaking, by the way. Then what do we do? More importantly, what do I do? What role am I supposed to play in this whole scenario?" I asked…convincing myself that it's a bunch of nonsense.

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He was about as clueless as I was.

The pain was starting to subside a little bit, I propped myself up to lean against the headboard.

"Where's Maggie?" I asked,

"Caleb took her out to eat so she wouldn't get suspicious about you being all cold and sick and shit"

Well, isn't that nice of him.

"Listen, Reid…you really do seem like a great guy, and if somehow this situation was different, this might even be something I would be happy about. But being realistic, I live in New York and you live here, we have known each other only a couple of days, and our lives right now don't exactly have any room for a child." I cant believe I'm about to say this…"I think in a couple of months, I should have an abor…"

"NO" Reid shot up.

"Christine, you can't have an abortion. I only have one chance of having a son, that's it. If you have an abortion I will never have a male heir and the Garwin line will end with me. I couldn't live with that. Christine, please you have to listen to me. You can not have an abortion"

I started to cry again.

Why the fuck didn't we go to Vegas instead? I hate Maggie's aunt.

"Help me up" I said as I wiped the tears from my face.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I don't know…I just have to get up"

Reid stood up and helped pull me to my feet. I intended on moving away from him, touching him is what got me in this freak show in the first place. But I couldn't move, well I could, but I didn't want to. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "It's gonna be okay, it'll all work out. It always does"

We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then we heard voices downstairs.

"Can you walk?" He asked

I laughed…"Slowly"

"I don't do slow" he said and picked me up. He carried me out of his room and downstairs, expecting to see Tyler…or Pogue, even Caleb. But no, it wasn't them.

"Dad?"

Reid dropped me to my feet when he saw his father, it hurt like hell.

Reid's father laughed, another one of Reid's flavor of the month's.

"Dad, what are you doing home?"

"I just had to pick up some things before heading to London"

Reid's father then looked at me and stuck out his hand. "Michael Garwin…and you are?"

"Um, Christine…nice to meet you"

When I said that, his face dropped. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Christine…"

He then looked at his son.

"Sweetheart, make yourself at home. Reid, come outside with me for a minute."

Reid helped me over to the couch. "I'll be back in a minute"

I nodded my head and the two Garwins walked out.

The second they walked out, I slowly made my way back to my feet and walked towards the door to listen. I think I had every right to know what was going on.

At first they were talking quietly, all I heard was mumbling with a word here and there. Then Reid's fathers voice got louder.

"She's pregnant isn't she?

"How did you know that?"

"Reid, quit the bullshit. Who is she? Where did you meet her? How long have you known her??"

I couldn't hear what Reid answered, but his father cleared that up for me.

"In a bar?? On Friday? Are you fucking kidding me. Do you understand what a responsibility this is, for both of you??"

"Yes, I do realize that. It wasn't intentional, obviously. But it's gonna work out, I think she could handle this, I really do"

Reid's father paused for a second, then looked back at Reid. "I know she could handle this, I've known that since you were 13."

"What are you talking about?" Reid was confused, to say the least.

"Well, I guess you'll be finding this out 13 years from now, so I'll just fill you in. When your son turns 13, you know who will give birth to his son. When she said her name, I knew it was her. I just, I didn't expect it to be like this."

Reid nodded his head, agreeing with his father. He didn't expect it to be like this either.

I think I'll join that club.

They came in too quickly, I didn't have enough time to move away from the doorway. I shot them both an embarrassed smile. Reid laughed and helped me back towards the couch. His father followed.

Michael Garwin looked at both me and Reid…"Ok, I think the three of us should have a talk…"


	17. She's Back

Michael sat down, and just as he was about to speak his cell phone started to ring. Praise the Gods for that save.

"Shit, this got me all thrown off I forgot about my flight." He answered his phone. "Hi Dennis, yes…yes I'll be right out, just keep the car running."

Michael stood up and looked at both me and Reid. "I really must go, Christine I assume we can continue this conversation when I return?"

"Uh, sure…" Was all I could really say. Was this necessary? After everything that has happened these past few days, I now have to have a 'talk' with the father of the guy I just met/had sex with. When is this torture

going to end.

Reid stood up. "Um Dad, actually…Christine lives in New York, she's

only around for a few more days."

He looked at us both and chuckled to himself. "Well, that's going to have to change, now isn't it? I'll see you both in 3 weeks" And with that, he headed out the door.

I looked at Reid, I don't know what I was expecting from him. But I wanted him to reassure me, of something. He caught on.

"Don't worry about him, we'll work this out on our own." He pulled me up to my feet and wrapped his arms around me. "Considering the last 24 hours or so have been nothing but drama, how about we go to Nicky's tonight?...I think the guys are going, you and Maggie should come."

"Yeah, maybe. I feel bad, we came here for Maggie's birthday and I've hardly spent any time with her. With all the stalker exboyfriends, witches and pregnancies…who has time for their best friends birthday?" I laughed…"Would you mind taking me home? I wanna hang out with her for a bit before we do anything tonight"

We got in Reid's car and took the 4 minute car ride over to Maggie's aunts house. Just as we were pulling up, Caleb was walking out with a 'I just got laid' grin on his face. He noticed the car pull up and quickly made his way over. "Hey Christine, how are you feeling? Listen I'm really sorry about all that, I should have never done that, are you sure you're okay, do you hate me?" Damn he was apologetic.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was kinda cute.

"No Caleb, I don't hate you but in the future if you're going to a put a spell on me, a warning would be greatly appreciated" I leaned over and kissed Reid on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later" I got out of the car and headed towards the house.

Once I got in, I realized how ridiculous I looked in these oversized sweats. Great first impression to make with the dad. Good move Christine.

I made my way upstairs and found Maggie as she was coming out of the shower.

"Ahh, an after sex shower.." I laughed

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, not quite. Every time I tried to make a move he got all tense, we actually just spent the last 3 hours…talking"

"Wow, I didn't event know you were capable of holding a conversation for that long"

"I'm NOT!! Most of the time was just spent picturing him naked, I couldn't tell you half the shit we just talked about" Maggie laughed

As if finding out these boys were witches wasn't enough to keep from Maggie, I now have to hide the fact that im pregnant. Part of me wanted to stay away from Maggie as much as humanly possible. If I wasn't around her, then I wouldn't have to tell her. Besides, she'll know in about 3 months anyway. God this sucks. Ok, I just have to act like nothings wrong. Shit I did that with Jeff for almost a year, this should be a piece of cake.

So, Maggie and I decided that making prank phone calls to our friends back at home would be a good way to get reaquainted before we go back out. This went on for a good two hours, I don't care how old I am, prank phone calls will never get old. But unfortunately, after two hours we ran out of friends. Sooo, the logical thing to do would be to prank call Reid. And it went something like this…

"Hello"

"Hi, um…I'm looking for Reid"

"This is…"

"Oh Reid, this is Michelle…I just wanted to tell you that I saw you at Nicky's on Friday and OH MY GOD you have the hottest body I have ever seen"

"Uh, thanks…how did you get my number?"

"Your friend, Tyler I think his name was? He gave it to me…he also told me that you would be at Nicky's again tonight and I just wanted to let you know I'll be there…and I'll be looking for you"

Click.

Maggie and I laughed to the point of tears, we were gonna have so much fun messing with him tonight.

We didn't even realize how much time had passed. It was after 11 already. We both got dressed and headed out for yet another night at Nicky's. Part of me was hoping that would be less evenful than the last one, but I just knew that wouldn't be the case.

Since it was a Sunday night, the place was slightly less crowded than Friday, but still pretty packed. We made our way through the crowd and found the boys sitting at a table. They didn't even notice us walk in, so we figured we would start the fun immediately. I headed over to the bar and ordered a drink and asked for it to be sent over to the Reid along with a note.

_Hey baby…you look really good tonight_

_-Michelle_

Before the drink got sent over, Maggie and I approached the table. Reid and Tyler were arguing about something before we walked up, I think I know what it was…

I walked right over to Reid and messed up his hair. He got all jumpy, then when he realized it was me he immediately jumped up and forced me to sit down.

A few minutes later the waitress came to the table. "Hey Reid, I think you've got a secret admirer" She said.

"Why, what are you talking about…"

Then she handed him the drink, and the note. He read the note then got all weird, looking around the bar all suspicious. Then he looked back at the table and threw the napkin in front of Tyler.

"See, I fucking told you. There's some crazy bitch in here stalking me and you're the one who gave her my fucking number"

"Reid will you fucking relax, I didn't give anyone your number" Tyler said defensively.

I took the note from Tyler's hand. "Oh my, the Ipswich playboy has yet another fan" I said, smirking. He ripped the note of my hand and crumpled it up.

The waitress came by again and Pogue ordered shots for the table. He decided that tonight was worth celebrating for no reason, in order words…it was just a night to get fucked up.

The drinks came and everyone took their shot, myself included. As everyone is about to down theirs, Reid grabs mine from my hand and drinks them both. Before I could even complain about it, he shot me a look which shut me up pretty quickly.

This went on for most of the night. I would forget that I was supposedly pregnant, order myself a drink just to have it snatched away seconds later. To be honest, it was becoming pretty irritating and Reid was getting pretty drunk.

As the night went on, I was literally going crazy without smoking a cigarette. I decided to sneak away so I can enjoy a cigarette without getting it snatched out of my mouth or getting yelled at. Here's my logic…NORMAL women don't find out until 2 or 3 months down the road if they're pregnant. Now, if they happen to have a smoking habit like myself, they are obviously going to continue smoking in those 2 or 3 months, until they find out. So why the hell should I stop yet? Exactly…I shouldn't.

I slipped around the back and sat down on the steps, the second I lit my cigarette, I heard the door behind me open. You have got to be fucking kidding me.

I turned around to see Kira, the bitchy girl from Friday night standing there. Assuming she wasn't looking for me, I turned back and continued to smoke my cigarette.

"You know, I personally don't care about who you are…in my opinion, you're New York trash, but what I don't understand is why you have been hanging around here so much. Especially with those boys, do we have a gold digger on our hands?" She said with a sarcastic laugh.

I didn't even bother getting up, or even turning around for that matter.

"Jealousy is a bitch, huh?" I responded

She walked past me down the stairs, and stood in front of me. She laughed, "Jealousy? That must be a joke, my family is among the richest in the state and you are under the impression that I am jealous of some pathetic city girl?"

I stood up and took one final pull from my cigarette, then blew the smoke in her face. "Well I guess what they say is true then…money can't buy you class. But, it can buy you a smaller nose, so I would work on that if I were you" I walked past to her to head back into Nicky's when the tugging of my hair pulled me back against the wall.

Just a side note…hair pulling is such a pathetic move.

I stood there for a second in shock that this girl actually did that. She had no clue whatsoever what she just got herself into.

Once I composed myself and let the shock subside, I lunged at her as if we were in mortal combat.

Now let me just say one thing before you all think I'm some crazy bitch who likes to fight. I hate it!! I really do, but at the same time there are just some things you don't allow people to get away with…and this was one of those things.

Once I had her tackled on the floor I slapped her across the face. I wasn't really going to hurt her, but I just wanted to make my point, but no…she wouldn't have that. After struggling for what seemed like an eternity, she finally got out from under me and yanked my hair back again…punk move number 2.

This bitch was seriously starting to piss me the fuck off.

Once she let go of my hair I went for her again only to be pulled back and literally carried back around to the front. I was kicking and punching whoever it was carrying me to let me go, I was so not finished with her.

Once I was put down and I fixed my hair to look semi-decent again, I saw Caleb shaking his head at me.

"What the fuck did you pull me away for??"

He looked surprised…"What did I pull you away for? You can't be serious. Christine, your fucking pregnant" He said, half whispering half mumbling. "You can't get into a fucking bar fight, pregnant women don't get into bar fights"

"Ok, let's get something straight Caleb. According to me, I'm not pregnant until I pee on a stick and it turns blue. So I'm really going to need for you and Reid to stop treating me like I have some sort of fucking disease. I can take care of myself."

"What's going on?" Reid asked as he walked up to us

"Your baby mama just had Kira pinned to the ground, that's what's going on" Caleb seriously needed to start minding his own business.

"So you won then?" Reid laughed

Caleb gave us both a disgusted look and walked back inside.

I wrapped my arms around Reids waist and snuggled myself into his jacket.

"I have a confession to make…" I said, smiling at him

"What?" He asked suspiciously

"Well, you don't really have a stalker. Michelle is Maggie" I laughed

"Wow…a taste of my own medicine, that's pretty fucked up"

After we both decided that it was too cold to stay outside, and neither one of us really wanted to go back into Nicky's, we decided on some one on one time at Maggie's aunts house.

The second we got in the house, we were all over each other. My shirt was off, his shirt was off…I was unbuttoning his jeans as he was working on my bra…bra was off, he was kicking off his pants, and then….

"What is this…How did you get in here!!"

Reid and I froze. Neither one of us wanted to know who was standing there. Reid decided to be the brave one and slowly turned around.

"Oh my God, Mrs. Fletcher"

My face turned white.


	18. Things Just Keep Getting Worse

GUYS I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO POST. I HAVE HAD AN EXTREMELY HECTIC LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS AND HAVE NOT GOTTEN A SECOND TO WRITE. BUT I AM BACK!!!! AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT IT'S JUST A SEGWAY, THERE IS DEFINITELY MORE TO COME. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! LOVE YA

"Mr. Garwin? What are you doing in my house??" She asked angrily glaring at Reid.

I figured it would be in my best interest to just hide behind him for as long as possible, in hopes that she would assume I didn't exist…needless to say, that plan didn't work for very long.

"And Christine…" She then said, staring at me with disgust in her eyes.

Just so you guys know, Maggie's aunt HATES me. A few years back, she was visiting Maggie's family in New York for Christmas and brought her current billionaire fling with her. Pervert of the year does not even come close to describe this jerk off. I came by Maggie's house after dinner that night (tradition) and he kept giving me these weird eyes the entire time. At one point I excused myself to use the bathroom upstairs only to find him waiting for me outside. He pushed himself on me and tried to kiss me and luck would have it that Leona came up the stairs right at that point. I tried explaining this to her countless times, but she just doesn't believe me.

"Put your clothes on…both of you" She said then turned and walked away.

From the grin on Reid's face, he was obviously amused by this. I can't say I felt the same way. Humiliated, mortified, wanted to crawl under a rock and die…yeah, that described me a little more accurately.

I pushed him off of me and started to put my clothes back on, Reid did the same but wasn't really as concerned with rushing as I was.

When we were done, I decided to go into the kitchen and apologize for the naked incident, Reid went into the sitting room and waiting…

I didn't even make it one step into the kitchen when she started…

"Christine, I don't think I have to tell you how inappropriate and disrespectful that little display was. This is my home, not a whore house. And you can't even excuse yourself to a bedroom, you start ripping each others clothes off in front of the door way. I expected you to have slightly more class than that…"

I just stood there, I mean ideally I would have picked up the bowl of cherries sitting on the table and flung the whole thing at her, and had she been anyone aside from my best friends aunt, trust me I would have. But this time, I just have to suck it up.

"If I may be frank, I truly don't understand what Maggie sees in you as a friend, you seem to be nothing more than a typical hoodlum and even worse Reid is a fine young boy and whatever tricks you pulled to seduce him and to act so out of character is despicable."

Still just taking it, I'm starting to shake a little bit at the thoughT of how easily accessible that bowl is, but I will stand there and listen.

And then we heard the door swing open, apparently Reid is making a run for it..

"OH CALEB…." Someone was moaning…

Leona and I both rushed out into the foyer and Reid rushed out from the opposite direction…and what do you think we see? I know that you know what we were all looking at….

Upon noticing his audience, Caleb quickly dropped Maggie where she landed on the floor, on her ass. At least they were still dressed…

"Oh My God, you have to be kidding me" Leona said and threw her hands in the air.

Reid was hysterical laughing, the only one might I add. Caleb was about 4 different shades of red and Maggie what pretty much in a state of shock.

She picked herself up off the floor…"Aunt Lee, what are you doing here? You said you weren't going to be back for a few days"

"What am I doing here? Need I remind you that this is my home, and what? You thought I would be gone for a few more days so the four of you can use my HOME as a stomping ground for your orgies" She yelled.

I winced, there is no reason for me to have to hear a woman pushing 50 talking about orgies, none whatsoever.

Then she looked at me…"This is all your doing, you should be ashamed of yourself"

"No, No Aunt Lee it's not like that…at all, we were just.."

"You were just what Maggie? What were you just about to do…"

"You know what, I think we should go…Reid, come on" Caleb said

Reid was leaning against the wall with his arms folded with a smirk on his face, enjoying the conversation…he didn't even hear Caleb.

"REID…I said let's go"

Reid snapped out of it and stood straight up…"Uh, yeah…I guess we should go." He came over and kissed me awkwardly on the cheek. He then looked at Maggie's aunt and smiled.

"Good Night Mr. Garwin, Mr. Danvers. Keep yourselves out of trouble, you hear?" She said and smiled.

Are you serious…are they not as guilty as we are?

"Well, Leona…I do apologize for what you had to walk in on, it won't be happening again. If you guys don't mind I'm heading off to bed." I said and turned towards the steps…

"As a matter of fact Christine, you are right. It won't be happening again. Unfortunately I am going to have to ask you to leave immediately. I can not allow you to stay here after what you pulled" She said to me coldly

I turned around and looked at her with an amused grin on my face.

"Aunt Lee, please don't be like that. Where else are we going to go? It's almost 2 in the morning??"

"Maggie, you can stay here. Christine has to leave."

Maggie was about to beg her aunt a little more, but that was not necessary.

"Maggie, don't worry about it. I do not stay anywhere I am not welcome. And I am actually kind of anxious to finish with Reid what we didn't really get to start." I said smiling.

I walked over to Maggie…"Lets meet up for lunch tomorrow?"

She laughed and nodded her head, and with that I walked out of the house. I hate that bitch.

As I walked out, I realized I have a bit of a far walk ahead of me. Well, not that far I mean a half mile isn't marathon worthy, but still…it's 2 am and cold. This sucks.

As I started to walk, I began to think about a lot of stuff. About how this has been the longest and most eventful weekend of my life. About whether or not to believe I'm actually pregnant, about how fucking insane it is to have seen Jeff after all of these years. About how Maggie's aunt is a major cunt. About how I'm supposed to approach my parents on this whole pregnancy thing, if it turns out to be true. Oh, and witches. I've met witches. And a witch is who has supposedly impregnated me. And a witch is supposedly what is inside my stomach right now. Very strange stuff…

After about 20 minutes I approached Reid's house. I was FREEZING, and kinda creeped out. This town is straight out of a horror movie. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. No answer. I rang it again. Still no answer.

I reached into my bag to get my cell phone and what do you know…it's not there.

Why can't anything be simple??

I started to walk around to mansion looking for some kind of broken window or unlocked door, but I was unsuccessful. I got around to the back and started fidgeting around with the door. Maybe I'll develop some kind of superpower and break the lock? After a few minutes of pulling, twisting and pushing and nothing happening, I decided to head off back towards the direction of Maggie's house in which case I would have to resort to begging to be allowed to stay there for the night.

After stomping on a few bushes, flowers and somewhat destroying a perfect lawn that is not meant to be walked on, I finally got to the front, only to be greeted by none other than the police.

Naturally…how could this weekend be complete without getting arrested?


	19. Some Bad News

AGAIN guys I'm so sorry for the delay. I really like this chapter…hope you do, show me some love and I PROMISE to have the next chapter to you much, much sooner…but ONLY if you review!!! Love ya 

"Ma'am...is there something we can help you with?" One of the officers said with a stern voice and arms crossed in front of him...typical cop stance.

"Uh, no...no I'm okay, I was just looking for someone" And attempted to continue walking...

"Looking for someone by lurking around the house and trying to break into the back door? That's a strange way to look for someone.." The other officer said

"Well, I rang the bell...but he didn't answer. So I tried the back door. It's okay officer, I wasn't trying to break into the house"

"Uh huh...well you see, houses like these...they have silent alarms and when someone tries to get into the house by forcing their way through a locked door, well that's when we show up. And when we show up, that means you come with us."

I laughed, he can't possibly be serious. Actually, I'm in a town with a population of like 7...this is probably the most action they've gotten all year, so yes...he can be serious. Okay, I've dealt with cops before. I know how to work them.

I started to walk towards them, my arms crossed tightly across my body, shivering. "It's so cold out tonight, isn't it?" I said, smiling playfully. I walked up and reached over to one of the officers to read his name tag. "Officer Jeffries...It really isn't what you're thinking. I am staying in the Fletcher house, just up the road. And Reid Garwin, well he was there and he left something at the house, so I was just coming to return it. This is a complete misunderstanding." I said smiling, placing my hand on his.

"And what exactly is it that he forgot?" He asked

I giggled..."Me"

They were not amused. "Turn around"

I did as told and the next thing I knew, cold metal was circling my wrists. This is un-fucking-believable.

As I was getting ushered into the back of the police car, a car pulled into the driveway of the house. THANK GOD...I may currently be without a place to sleep...but I'll pass on spending the night in a cell.

The cops stopped and waited for the driver to get out of the car. And there he was, my knight in shining armor.

He looked at me and started laughing, why does this son of a bitch find very un-funny things funny.

"Mr. Garwin, we found this intruder trying to break into hour house." The officer said.

Reid walked over, still laughing. "Tom she's not an intruder, actually you have the mother of my child in handcuffs right now." I shot him a dirty look, I wasn't really used to hearing that out loud just yet.

"Oh my God, Mr. Garwin I'm so sorry." The officer said and removed the handcuffs.

I turned around and looked at the officer. "I told you so! Now you have to do me a favor?"

"What is it Ma'am?"

I smiled..."Give me the handcuffs"

He handed them over slowly and reluctantly, I snatched them and smiled. "Good night officers"

Reid was a combination of surprised, confused, amazed and aroused.

Reid nodded and smiled at the cops, then grabbed my hand and we walked into the house.

"Do you realize if you came minutes later, I would be spending the night in a fucking jail cell." I said laughing

Reid's mind was somewhat preoccupied. "So uh, what exactly do you plan on doing with those handcuffs?"

I dangled them in front of his face. "These?" He went to grab them but i snatched them back..."I guess you'll have to see later."

"So, I actually came here to talk to you about something..." I said as i walked over and sat on the couch.

"Can we use the handcuffs...then talk?" He asked laughing and came to sit next to me.

"Actually, no...so I've been thinking a little bit, and I'm gonna be going home tomorrow. I just don't really know how this whole thing is gonna work" I said, using my hands to motion towards my stomach.

Reid didn't say anything.

"It's just, I do have a life back home. Family, friends, a job. These past few days have been incredible, don't get me wrong. But I have to get back to real life eventually."

He still didn't say anything...I didn't notice.

"I mean you'll come visit me, right? And I'll come back up here, with Mags...I'm sure she's gonna want to come back soon" I said with a nervous laugh.

Finally Reid spoke. "Tomorrow?"

I nodded my head.

"Why tomorrow?"

"I just told you..."

"But don't you think that's a decision both of us should make?" I started to notice slight anger in his voice.

"Um, well...no, actually I don't. Reid, I've been having a great time here, and with you...but like I just said, I have a life to get back to. I have responsibilities, how long can I possibly stay here for and abandon my life in New York"

"I understand that Christine, but the life you had in New York before you came here is going to be a lot different from the life you're going to have when you get back. You seem to not understand the fact that you're going to be giving birth to MY son and that isn't something I'm going to allow you to make decisions on without my input."

I laughed..."Unfortunately for you Reid, you don't have any control over the decisions I make. And yes, maybe I don't completely understand that I'm going to be giving birth to YOUR son, partially because I kind of think it's bullshit."

Reid stood up, his face which is usually soft and playful has turned to angry and full of rage. "Bullshit? Okay, you know what. You go home tomorrow, and 9 months from now how about you give me a call and let me know if it was bullshit then. Get out of my house."

I was not expecting that.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of my house, don't make me repeat myself again"

I stood up and walked over to him. "Reid, this is not what I came here for. I came here so we can have a great night before I go back. And it's not like I'm fucking going to live off the land in the swiss alps, for Chris's sake I'm going to New York. Stop being like this." I said, as I attempted to wrap my arms around his waist, but he grabbed my arms and looked me dead in the eyes. "Christine, please leave." He said one last time, then turned and walked away.

I stood still for a second. Not only is this not what I wanted to happen, but I have now been thrown out of the only 2 houses in Ipswich that I can stay in, where the fuck do I go now?

I noticed Reid's car keys laying on the desk next to the front door. Son of a bitch is going to throw me out of his house, he can say bye bye to his car while he's at it.

I grabbed the keys and left.

I started to drive down the road, going no where imparticular and getting very, very tired. I decided to just pull over by an opening on the side of the road and go to sleep. This is what my life has come to, getting thrown out of houses and grand auto theft.

I was sleeping for maybe an hour when I heard a knock on the window. I jumped up, forgetting where I was and what I was doing there for a second. I looked out the window to see the figure of someone I didn't recognize. I groggily rolled down the window only to notice Officer Jeffries himself.

"Can I help you?" I asked, mid-yawn.

"Yes, I suppose you can. Can you explain to me what you are doing parked here on the side of the road in a car that has been reported stolen?"

"Reported stolen? Oh give me a fucking break, he knows I took it. He knows it's not stolen"

"Well, according to Mr. Garwin, his car has been stolen and since you are conveniently sitting here in the drivers seat, I would have logical reason to believe that you are the one that stole it. Exit the vehicle"

"You're joking, right?"

"Ma'am, exit the vehicle now."

"Go away" I answered, clearly this can't be serious. He wouldn't stoop that low…would be?"

I began to roll up the window only to have the door opened and my body yanked out of the car.

"Ow, get off of me!!"

Within seconds I was turned around, pushed against the car and cuffed…second time tonight. The officer escorted me to the cop car, but this time there was no car driving up and sort out the "misunderstanding". I was actually getting arrested this time.

After shoving me in the back seat, forcefully might I add, Officer Jeffries got in the front and started to drive. The drive was silent at first, but this was killing me.

"So, he actually called in that I stole his car? You have to know that is complete bullshit."

"Actually, Ma'am he didn't say you stole his car. He said his car had been stolen."

"Okay, enough with the Ma'am bullshit, what is this the OK Corral?" Needless to say, I was getting more and more pissed off by the nano second.

We arrived at the Town of Ipswich Police Department, which is somewhat different from the NYPD's central booking…if you could imagine that. There was a desk clerk, a holding cell, and a TV playing re-runs of the Fresh Prince. I was escorted into the cell, and had the cuffs removed. Officer Jefries went to close the cell doors, but I stopped him.

"Hello…don't I get a phone call or something?"

"Not tonight…darlin"

I huffed and puffed my way over to the wodden bench in the cell and plopped down. Looks like this is home sweet home tonight.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. These past few days have been more than enough to put me out for the week.

I started having this weird dream that I was pregnant, but I mean like huge belly, swollen feet and cranky pregnant and I was in the hospital waiting to give birth and all of these people were around me, but I didn't recognize any of them. I was laying there, waiting for him to show up, and waiting…and waiting. I would not have this baby until he was here with me. I will hold it in for as long as possible but he better be here holding my hand when this kid pops out. "He's here" I heard someone yell as he pushed his way through the crowd. I had never been so releived in my life. I need him with me, if I ever needed him before..now was the time. Finally he pushed his way through and was at my bedside. "Jeff…thank God you're here"

Just hearing that name in my subconscious was enough to have me jumping up from a deep sleep. I practically fell off the tiny bench when I woke.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw him standing there on the other side of the bars, arms folded staring at me. All I did was look at him, I didn't bother to say anything. There was so much anger, embarrassment, and hurt running through my blood…anything I blurt out right now will come out completely wrong, and I will most definitely end of regretting it. I just looked at him.


	20. Exposed

Chapter 19 peeps - this ones juicy!!!!!!!

Make sure to review!!

"I never really took you as a thief…but then again, knowing you for a few days doesn't really mean I know anything about you" Reid said while his eyes wandered the cell.

"If you think I'm going to talk to you through metal bars…you've completely lost your fucking mind" I said as I pulled my hoodie up over my head and closed my eyes.

"Well you did steal my car…"

"And you threw me out of your house"

"You told me you were leaving!"

At this point I got up from my bench and walked over to the bars. "Yes Reid, I told you I was leaving…you had to expect that to be coming eventually. And I was going to be more than willing to work this all out WITH you..but no, you go on telling me about how I can't make decisions on my own and get all fucking defensive? Like a little fucking child who isn't getting what he wants. Is that how you're preparing to have a baby, by acting like one?"

I reached through the bars and grabbed his arm…"So help me God if you don't get Deputy Dipshit to unlock these doors right now, you are going to be so fucking sorry I promise you that."

Reid pulled his arm from my grip and motioned Officer Jeffries over to let me out. The second the door was unlocked, I forcefully pushed past both of them and walked out, not without noticing Reid give the cop a $100 bill. I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at them both. "You actually paid a cop to arrest me? Oh my God, I can't even look at you right now."

Reid caught up to me and grabbed my arms to stop me but instead his face was met with my fist. "Ow, what the fuck!!" He yelled.

"What the fuck?? Really?? You cant possibly understand why I just did that? Reid, all you have been to me these past few days is headache after headache. I have never had this much excitement in my entire fucking life living in New York, then I come here for 4 fucking days and it hasn't stopped. And you would think, after every single thing that has happened, you really thought it was necessary to make me spend 3 hours in a fucking jail cell?? You know, I was upset as it was about leaving tomorrow…all I wanted was for the rest of tonight to just be calm and normal. BUT NO!! You had to go be a spineless prick and pull this shit." I went on this tirade for about 5 minutes straight, Reid just stood there silently and listened. The sun was completely up at this point. It was probably about 7 in the morning, or something like that…I don't know, I've lost all concept of time tonight.

"Ok, I'm sorry…you're right. I just don't like it when things don't go my way."

"That's it? That's all you have to say about all of this?"

"Christine…I don't know what else to say, you're right I'm wrong…can we just go back to my house and go to bed, I haven't slept all night"

"Oh, I'm so sorry that YOU haven't slept all night…were you the one to get thrown out of TWO SEPARATE HOUSES? And were you the one who was forced to sleep in a car, only to be then forced to sleep in a jail cell…none of which were in any way comfortable? And yes, we can go back to your house but only because if I don't lay down on some type of soft surface with a blanket covering me, I seriously might become homicidal and you will 100 be my first victim."

With that I walked over to the car and got in the back seat.

"What am I your chauffer?" Reid asked as he got in the front.

"I just have no desire to be next to you right now." I said and sprawled out in the backseat. Reid started to talk about something, but it was only seconds before I slipped out of consciousness and fell back asleep.

I couldn't tell you how long I had been asleep for, I could however tell you that when I woke up, I was cuddled up under a mountain of blankets with my head resting on Reid's shirtless chest and our hands intertwined. I laid there for a few minutes. Despite how much I hated him right now, being like this was really, really nice and plus I thought he was still sleeping so I wouldn't get caught.

"4 in the afternoon…that has to be some kind of record" I heard him say.

I quickly removed my hand from his and sat up. "So by me not wanting to sit next to you in the car, meant I wanted to be shacked up in bed with you??" I got out of the bed only to realize I was completely naked. I looked at him…"Did we…?"

"Relax…nothing happened."

I started to get dressed quietly as Reid laid there watching with his arms crossed in front of him. I went to pull up my pants, but they wouldn't go. Like someone was pulling them down as I was pulling them up. I looked at Reid, who's eyes were black as night with a grin on his face.

"Reid, stop it"…But he didn't 

"Reid I said stop!! I can't believe I slept this late, the bus leaves in 45 minutes and the next one isn't until 9 o'clock tonight, I don't have time for this"

"Yea…that's gonna get me to stop" He said sarcastically, then got out of bed and walked over to me.

"Look, Christine I don't know how many times I can tell you, I'm sorry about last night. I acted like a prick, I know that…but we haven't gotten a chance to talk so just get the later bus and lets just hang out for a little bit. Please?"

He looked at me with those eyes, the type of eyes that make a girl want to either run away from a guy because she's going to do something stupid…or run to him and do that something stupid. Well, I didn't go anywhere.

He leaned down and kissed me, then kissed me some more. With our arms wrapped around each other, we sloppily made our way over to the bed and collapsed onto it. There was a lot of rubbing, touching, breathing heavy. And then I remembered something. I pushed Reid off of me…"I'll be right back." I said, then ran out of the room. I ran downstairs and they were exactly where I left them. An evil grin crossed my face as made my way back upstairs. Reid had a confused look on his face. Understandbly, I did just run out on some serious foreplay…but trust me. He'll appreciate this.

I dangled the handcuffs in front of him and the look that crossed his face was priceless. I tossed them to him and hopped onto the bed…"So, what now Officer Garwin?"

The next 2 hours or so was nothing but sex, sex and more sex. The most amazing sex imaginable, might I add. Being handcuffed to a bed was a hell of a lot more fun that I thought was possible…I suggest you try it.

"I'm going to take a shower…be back in a few" I said and stole a quick kiss before getting out of bed and heading off to the bathroom.

I finished up about 20 minutes later and went back into the bedroom, but Reid wasn't there. With a towel wrapped around me, I wandered the 2nd floor of the home peeking in and out of random rooms until I came across a room that was kinda different from the rest. It looked like a study, or a den. There were a bunch of papers all over a desk. Pictures all over the walls of a little blonde boy, it was easy to figure out who that was and it almost every picture he was with a little girl, and as creepy as it is to say this…she kinda looked like me when I was little.

I sat down at the desk and started sorting through a whole bunch of papers. I saw a bunch of documents in a language I didn't understand. Then I came across a stack of files that had my name on it. I opened the first file up to find all of my personal information like birth certificate, blood type, social security number, just a whole bunch of shit you would expect to find in like the dmv…not the mystery room of the Garwin Manor. I opened the second file to find all of my school records, including my embarrassing 38 on a biology final back in sophomore year of high school. I found my SAT scores, college admissions essays, and every single grade I got throughout college. The next file had my paystubs from every job I ever worked at. From the afterschool program I worked at when I was 15 all the way up until now. Next was a file of pictures. Pictures of me being out with friends, including the night I was "persuaded" into dancing ontop of a bar in Miami during spring break, pictures from family parties, dance recitals, and everything inbetween. The last file was the one that sent me over the edge. It had pictures of me with Jeff, the police reports from the night he proposed, there was even the receipt from the engagement ring.

I sat there in a total and complete state of shock. He has known all about me this whole time. He has known EVERYTHING about my life, from the most insignificant detail to the most personal. He knew about Jeff? He knows everything. Things I never wanted anyone to know…he knows.

After about 10 minutes of just staring blankly at the papers in front of me. I composed myself and went back into the bedroom, expecting him to be there, but he wasn't.

I made my way down the stairs and heard voices. I decided to hang back for a bit, listen to what was going on.

"So, what's the deal with you 2?" One of the guys asked

"I'm not really sure yet, she wants to go home tonight. I'm kind of trying to persuade her not to"

"You think it's gonna work?"

"I don't know, she's pretty stubborn" Reid responded with a laugh.

The fact that I was wearing nothing but a flimsy towel, didn't even cross my mind, I continued down the steps into the living room where the boys were.

"Yeah, I've been called stubborn before" I said and sat down on the couch where Pogue and Tyler were.

All 3 boys looked at me like I was doing something very wrong.

"Uh, Christine…maybe you should go get dressed?" Reid said, awkwardly

"No, I'm fine" I said, straight faced.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I asked..

"Oh, nothin…you know, just bullshit:" Tyler answered nervously

"Actually, you were talking about me…so please, don't let me interrupt."

"Uh, yeah, Ty…I think maybe we should go" Pogue said, while quickly heading towards the door.

"Yeah…I think we should, we'll catch you guys later." Tyler answered and he and Pogue left the house.

I sat there looking at a confused Reid.

"What was that all about?" He asked

"That's not important, I think you should come with me."

The 2 of us walked up the stairs and stood outside the den.

"What are we doing here?" Reid asked, this one plays dumb really well.

"Why don't you go in and find out…"

"Wait, why were you in my fathers office?" He asked

"Reid, just stop asking questions and look at what is on that desk" My voice was soft and monotone, if I allow any sort of emotion to come out I would almost be scared of what I would do. I followed in behind him. He sat down at the desk as I stood next to him.

"Christine, I have no idea what I'm supposed to be looking at, I never come in here"

I grabbed the files that were sitting on the desk and flung them at him. He began to look through them. I have to be honest, the look of shock and disbelief on his face did look almost genuine.

I waited silently for a few minutes as he continued to look through the papers. When he got to the pictures of me and Jeff, he threw everything down and got up. He started to pace.

"Can you explain this to me?" I asked

He nodded his head no.

"Oh, so you have no idea why every detail of my life is conveniently right here in a stupid fucking file? You have absolutely no clue where this all came from and why it's here?"

Reid stopped pacing and looked at me. "Christine I have no fucking idea. This is bullshit, I didn't know my father had that stuff. As far as I know I met you on Friday at Nicky's. I have never seen this shit ever!!" He yelled at me. Not a scary, intimidating yell, but a you have to believe me yell.

I walked over to the wall with the pictures. "Who is this girl you're with in all of these pictures?"

He walked over and started looking at the pictures.

"I have no idea" He answered, somewhat in a daze, his eyes darting back and forth from picture to picture.

"Reid, there has to be 20 pictures on this wall and you are with her in almost every single one, and you have no idea who she is??"

"Christine, I swear to God every time I have seen these pictures they were just of me. I was never with anyone in them. I have no idea what the fuck is going on"

We both stood silently for a few minutes, not sure what to do or what to say. Finally Reid broke us both out of the trance we were in.

"I have to call my father.."


	21. Butting Heads

Michael and Lois Garwin had just returned to their home in Warwickshire, UK. The home has been in their family for nearly 400 years. The Garwins regularly travel to London to take care of family business, which is an often occurance. As they entered, Michael's phone rang. Seeing his sons name, he passed the phone off to his wife and headed towards the bathroom.

"Reid, is everything okay? You never call this late..."

"Oh, hey mom...is dad there?"

"He just went to use the bathroom, how is everything at home? Please tell me I'm not going to come back to broken windows and beer stained carpets again"

"No windows broken this time...but I think someone threw up on your rose bushes. Anyway, that's not important right now, is dad out yet? I really need to talk to him."

Lois sighed and handed the phone to Michael as he walked into the room. "Can you tell me why at 23 years old he is still destroying our house everytime we are gone for more than a day?" She asked her husband and walked away in disgust.

"Reid, I know exactly why you are calling and we are not going to get into this right now. I told you, I will be back in 3 weeks and we will straighten everything out then."

"Dad, you can't tell me we aren't getting into this right now. You have to explain to me why you have every detail of Christine's life sitting on your desk, and what the fuck is up with those pictures? I know I haven't been in your office in a while, but you really need to start explaining this to me because I'm freaking out a little bit and Christine, well...she's worse"

"Reid, did you think that I wouldn't do some investigative work when I learned who would be baring my grandson? I had to know what type of girl this was"

As the conversation went on, Reid was becoming more and more irritated. "What type of girl she was? So what type of girl is she dad?"

"Well, she is a bit on the wild side, which I'm not entirely thrilled about. We're going to have to talk to her about her current lifestyle and how it needs some, well for lack of a better word...adjusting"

"And the pictures?" Reid asked, curiously.

"Ok, that part is a little more complicated...and we won't get into that right now. Reid, for your entire life I have always lead you in the right direction, this is one of those things you have to trust me on. You can not let her go home. I don't care what you do or how you do it but if you allow her to go back home she is going to terminate the child and you will not have another chance to have a son. Despite the fact that ideally you wouldn't be having this child with her, this is the reality of the situation. Again, I will be home in three weeks and we will straighten this out then. Until then, your job is to keep that girl in Ipswich, do you understand me?" Reid's father said in the tone that Reid knows all too well.

"I'll take care of it" Reid answered, and hung up the phone.

I was sitting anxiously across from him, fidgeting nervously.

"So? What happened? What did he say??"

"Um, not too much. All the stuff about your life, well...when he found out who you were he just wanted to know more about you, and he thinks your great" He said with a nervous smile.

"He didn't tell me anything about the pictures, he said he would explain when he got home."

I nodded my head looking down at my feet.

"Reid, I know how important this whole having a son thing is to you, and I respect that, honestly I do. It's just...Reid, I am not ready to have a baby. I'm 23, just finished school, I still have growing up to do...I'm not exactly mother material."

Reid laughed and took my hands in his. "And you think I'm ready for this? I'm freaking out as much as you are...well, ok maybe not as much as you, but it'll be ok"

"How do you know that?" I asked

"I don't know, I just do. Look, we both wanted to have kids at some point, right? So, maybe it's a little sooner than we expected, but that's not necessarily a bad thing."

What I was about to say to Reid made my hands shake...my entire body actually. But I had to do it, I had to tell him...

"Reid, I'm not doing it"

"Doing what?" He asked as he rubbed my hands soothingly.

I stood up and backed away from him.

"I'm not having a baby, I'm not doing it. Not now, I can't"

Reid stood and glared at me. "Christine, I don't think you understand how serious this situation is, you don't have a choice at this point."

"You know what Reid, I'm sick of this. Just because your a fucking vampire or whatever doesn't mean I don't have a right to say what happens to MY BODY. I am not ready for a child and that's all there is to it. I'm sorry to break this to you, but for the first time in your life, you have no say in this matter and thats the end of it."

Reid dropped his head in his hands. "Christine, don't do this to me right now"

"Go to hell" I muttered then walked out of the room.

I didn't go very far, I headed down the steps and to the refrigerator, I've never been more in the mood for coffee flavored ice cream in my life. Actually, I've never been in the mood for coffee flavored ice cream period but if I didn't get some right now, I was gonna lose it. I opened the freezer to find everything BUT coffee flavored ice cream. I slammed the door shut in frustration and turned around to lean on the fridge and guess who was standing inches away from me.

"I want coffee flavored ice cream" I said stubbornly.

"So have something else, theres other ice cream in there."

"I don't want something else, I want coffee!!"

"Well, Christine I don't know what the fuck you want me to tell you." He shoved me aside and opened the freezer.

"Are you kidding me? Theres like 8 different Ben and Jerry's in here, just pick one stop being such a brat"

"Give me your car keys." I said, sticking my hands out.

He pushed my hand away. "For what?"

"I'm going to get ice cream, give me your keys."

"Christine it's 1 in the morning on a Monday night. I can pretty much guarantee you are not finding coffee flavored ice cream right now."

"So come with me and do that little eye trick you do."

"And what do you want me to do with it?" He asked like I was some kind of moron.

"Well, I want ice cream and all the stores are closed…so open a store for me."

"Are you fucking delusional? We are not breaking into a store so you can get ice cream. Have something else."

"I don't want something else!!"

Reid looked at me like he wanted to strangle me, then he grabbed the phone off the wall and started to dial.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up…yo, yea it's me. Any chance you have coffee flavored ice cream? Don't ask me why, yes or no? Well go look then! Really? I just gotta say there is something strange about you having coffee flavored ice cream in your house, I'm coming there with Christine." He said and hung up the phone.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Does it matter, you're getting your fucking ice cream. Let's go"

Reid practically shoved me out of the house and into his car.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you? You don't really want ice cream right now, you're just trying to play the pregnant role by wanting abnormal things in the middle of the night and you're going to try to make my life a living hell because of it, arent you?"

I rolled my eyes "Get over yourself, this has nothing to do with you…it has to do with ice cream"

"Oh all of a sudden you want ice cream right? One second we're having a pretty serious conversation and the next you just have to have coffee ice cream or you'll die. That doesn't seem a little twisted to you?"

"I don't really give a shit if it's twisted to be honest with you"

Honestly, it didn't have anything to do with pissing him off. I really just want coffee flavored ice cream, but I have to say, annoying him was an additional bonus to the whole thing.

After a few more minutes of driving silently, we pulled up to a house (and by house I mean yet another mega mansion). We got to the door and Reid just walked in as if it was his own home. I walked in behind him and followed him towards the kitchen.

"Who's house is this?" And as I asked, Pogue walked into the kitchen. No shirt, ripped up jeans and a beer. My eyes roamed over his body, he had the most unbelievable chest I had ever seen. I almost forgot why I was there for a second, until his voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So what's this about ice cream?" He asked and sat down at the table.

"Christine, why don't you tell him." Reid said sarcastically and sat down with him.

I rolled my eyes. "Because I really want it" I said, and smiled.

Pogue laughed "Well, help yourself"

"I plan on it" I said and headed towards the freezer, I opened it up and saw cookies 'n cream and all of a sudden, that's what I wanted. I took it out of the freezer, grabbed a bowl and started to scoop it out.

I headed over to the table and began to eat my ice cream.

"What is that?" Reid asked

"It's cookies 'n cream, you want some?" I asked moving the spoon towards his mouth.

"No, I don't want some. I had that at my house! What the fuck happened to the coffee ice cream."

"Stop yelling at me!! I saw this and wanted it instead. I didn't want it when we were at your house!"

"Oh my God, you are a sick individual."

Pogue laughed at us. "So do you two fight like this all the time…"

"Seems that way doesn't it?" I asked, with a grin on my face.

Reid wasn't amused.

"So, Pogue…do you have any children?"

I asked as he was taking a gulp of his beer. My question made him choke a little. Reids jaw dropped.

"Uh, no. Not yet. Haven't really found the right girl yet."

"Oh trust me, I don't think finding the right girl has anything to do with it." I said, and shoved another spoonfull of ice cream into my moutn.

"Christine, I really don't think we should be talkin about this right now" Reid said, again with that look of wanting to strangle me.

"Well, we are gonna talk about it. The only person on earth I have been able to talk about it with is you, and that's getting a little old, no offense" I turned back to Pogue. "Anyway, so don't you think 23 is a little young to have a child? I mean, you know Reid longer than I have, he isn't really ready to have a kid, is he?"

"Pogue, don't answer that. Christine, if you want to talk about this we can talk about it later. Change the fucking subject."

"Oh, so first you are going to tell me what I can and can not do with my own body, and now you're going to tell me who I can and can not speak to about being mysteriously pregnant. You're really batting a thousand tonight."

Reid rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Christine, I know you're really freaked out about this whole thing. And no, if I had to say, Reid isn't ready to have a child, BUT I'm sure everything he has told you about the situation is pretty accurate and you just have to trust him." Pogue answered. Reid shot him an appreciative look.

"So I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that I'm terrified and don't want to have a baby?" I said as I pushed the bowl aside and felt my face getting extremely hot, tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

Pogue didn't have an answer for me. Reid stayed silent.

I had to leave the table before I became hysterical. Pogue directed me towards the bathroom. The second I got there, I began to sob uncontrollably, so loud they could hear me.

"So, what are you gonna do about her? Pogue asked

"I have no idea…"


	22. Four Brothers

I stayed in the bathroom for almost 10 minutes. I couldn't face them yet. Not only is it very noticable how much I've been crying, but I just made a complete fool of myself out there asking Pogue those questions. Reid's right. this is between me and him, I shouldn't be dragging other people into it.

I tried to compose myself as much as I could, then finally came back out to the kitchen. They both stopped talking and looked at me the second I walked in which made me feel a lot more self conscious about the situation.

"Um, I'm really sorry about all that. I don't usually get all emotional like that. Must be the hormones" I said with a laugh, trying to make light of the situation.

Reid stood up and walked over to me, kissing me on top of the head. "Don't stress it baby girl" He said softly. "Come on, let's get out of here...it's late"

"Thanks for the ice cream Pogue, you saved my life...and Reid's"

Pogue laughed "Anytime you need ice cream, you know where it is. I'll catch you guys later" Pogue said, as we left the house.

We got in the car and Reid just sat there for a second, then looked at me.

"So listen, me and Pogue were talking and we think it would be good for you if you went home for a little while. Maybe you need to be around you mom and your friends and stuff...and I'll come with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I really think it will make you feel better."

"Um, yeah...yeah I definitely want to do that. You'll really come with me?" I said smiling from ear to ear.

Reid laughed "Yeah, I'll really come with you."

I smiled the a goofball the whole way back to Reid's house. I guess I have been kinda homesick, even though I've only been gone for less than a week, plus if the reality was gonna set in, then it would be good for Reid to meet everyone, despite how awkward that's gonna be. Whatever, we'll deal with the awkwardness later.

The next morning felt like it took days to come. I didn't really sleep at all, it was a combination of excitement, anxiousness and nervousness that wouldn't let my eyes stay closed for more than 10 minutes at a time.

I tried to wait as long as possible to wake Reid up, but I really couldn't wait any more. I wanted to go, like now. I looked at the clock, 8:22am. So if we leave by 9, we'll get to New York by like 2 which is perfect.

I started to lightly tap him, to no avail...so I resorted to shoving and the most I got was a grunt and a roll over. I laid there for a few more minutes staring at the ceiling, then at the clock, then at the ceiling again, then the clock...8:28, ok I think 6 extra minutes is more than enough time. I shoved him again as hard as I could and he still didn't even flinch!! I was going to have to resort to drastic measures. My hand creeped around his waist, I lightly ran my nails down, and down, under the waist band of his boxers, down a little further...

"Woah, baby a little action in the AM...great way to start off the day" He said as he propped himself against the headboard, trying to make himself more 'accessible' to me.

I leaned up and kissed him..."Yeah, not exactly...get dressed" I said with a smile and jumped out of the bed.

"Wow...you just redefined the term cock tease" He said with a look of disappointment only a child gets when they don't get the christmas gift they want.

"I know, I'm terrible...now come on, get dressed!!"

"Dressed for what?? It's 8:30 in the morning"

"Um, hello...you have a 5 hour drive ahead of you and I don't want to leave too late, I want to get there before it gets dark" I yelled from the bathroom as I started up the shower.

Reid got out of bed and followed me. "We're going today??"

I looked at him confused..."Yes we're going today. When did you plan on going?"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't really think about it. Yeah, I guess today is as good a time as any."

With my back to him, I had no warning whatsoever of what he was about to do but before I knew it, I was shoved into the shower, pajamas on and all.

"REID, WHAT FU--"

"Save it" He said, and followed in behind me...smart enough to take his own boxers off.

And I gotta say, the boy was right...a little sexy time in the AM was an incredible way to start off the day.

After a little shower action, well almost an hour of shower action…we finally made our way back out to the bedroom we started to get dressed. It was almost 10am at this point and I was anxious beyond control to get going.

I threw all of my stuff in a bag with no regard for wrinkling (normally im a freak with wrinkles) and sat on the bed like an over excited child watching Reid move as slowly as humanly possible.

He was examining each and every shirt in his closet as if he was about to walk the runway in Milan, this is bullshit.

"Can I know what you're doing?" I asked losing my patience.

"I'm not gonna just throw on anything, I'm meeting your family and shit… I should look presentable"

"Since when does presentable take this long??" I asked and pushed him out of the way. I grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans and threw them on the bed. I walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and socks and tossed them at him.

"Can you please get dressed now." I said, then went to his closet and grabbed a duffle bag and threw some random stuff in it so he wouldn't have to be naked for the next few days. I mean I wouldn't hate that, but my dad might…

As I waited for him to finish getting his shit together, I decided to give Maggie a call to let her know I was going to be heading back home. At this point, I've almost completely forgotten that I came down here with her in the first place judging on how much, or little for that matter, that I've seen her.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say, not the one I was expecting to hear…

"Oh, Hi Leona…can I speak to Maggie please?"

"She's sleeping"

"Oh, well…would you mind waking her, it's kind of important."

"I would mind actually, what is so important?"

"Well, I'm going back home I was just calling to see if she wanted to come back with me."

"Right, well Maggie is actually going to be staying here for a while, so I will let her know you left" Click.

That woman is such a monster.

I hung up the phone and Reid was finally ready to go.

We headed out to car and I think it was a matter for minutes before I was out for the count. I told you guys!! I couldn't sleep at all last night.

I woke up 4 and a half hours later mid-way over the brooklyn bridge. I literally slept almost the entire ride. I looked out the window as if it had been years since I've been home, a little over dramatic since it's only been about 5 days.

"Thank God for navigation systems or else we would be somewhere in Alabama right now." Reid said as I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the light.

"Sorry, I really didn't think I would sleep that long I can't believe we're here already."

After getting off the bridge, it was about another 20 minutes or so and before I knew it, we were in front of my house.

So, I by no means live in a homeles shelter or anything and as a matter of fact I live in a pretty nice house…for Brooklyn, but I could tell Reid was a little taken back. Considering he's used to homes with about a half a mile between them, and my neighbor is about 4 steps away, well the look on his face said enough.

"Okay, you ready?" I asked practically dragging him out of the car.

He laughed and followed me in.

"HELLOOOO…ANYONE HOME???" I screamed as I searched through the house for someone..anyone and since it was only 3pm on a Tuesday afternoon there was no one.

I gave Reid a quick tour with the final stop being my bedroom.

"So, I should warn you…my entire life, I think I've only bring 2 guys home to meet my family." I said as I ruffled through some mail that was thrown on my bed.

"Is there a reason for that…should I be concerned?" He said half laughing half serious.

"Um, well I mean there was Jeff…but I was with him for a while so I didn't really have a choice to bring him here eventually and then there was this guy I dated in high school who lived up the block so it was just a matter of time before he ended up here. Theres no real reason for it, it's just my brothers…they tend to get awkward when I bring guys home."

"Brothers? I thought you only had one…"

I laughed "No, I only mentioned one…I have 4"

"Wait…what?" 4??"

"Yes, 4. Mike is 24, Nicky and Brian are both 26, they're twins, and Joey is 29. I'm the baby" I said with a smile. I guess it didn't really occur to me to have mentioned it earlier, I mean it's not something I typically tell guys right off the bat when I first meet them, and technically…I did just meet Reid, I guess it just slipped my mind.

"Do they all live here?"

"Noo, no of course not. Joey is married, he lives about 5 minutes away and Mike, Nicky and Brian all live together, next door. My family doesn't really go far when they leave the nest" I laughed. "I'm the only one that's still here…for now anyway"

The entire time we were having this conversation I wasn't really paying attention to Reid. I was busy straightening up, checking email…things you do when you havent been home for a few days so the look of worry that was plastered on his face was not something I had noticed.

"Ok, so um…so maybe we should look into like hotels or something for me to stay at while I'm here" I turned around and looked at him when he said that, and then it was clear. He was nervous!! I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you out of your mind. You aren't going to stay at hotel, we have guest bedrooms if that will make you feel better" I said and made my way over to the bed where he was sitting and straddled on top of him.

"Woah..what are you doing!! What if someone walks in, are you crazy??" Reid said, slightly panicked as he tried to push me off, but I wouldn't budge.

"Oh stop it, no one's home and they aren't gonna be home for a while." I said and started to kiss his neck while pulling my shirt off. He protested for no more than a minute, then laid back and just let it happen.

There I was in my bra, jeans unbuttoned and about to come off…

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"Where the fuck did you put it??" Brian asked angrily about his lucky pool stick…the one he HAS to have with him, whether he plays with it or not.

"Jerkoff, I didn't put it anywhere…You're the one that's constantly leaving your shit at moms house, check upstairs or something" Nicky answered back as he went to the fridge to stock up shit to bring back to his house.

"If it's not up there I swear to God someones getting hurt, you know I don't play without that stick!!" Brian yelled back as he made his way up on a mission.

I pulled Reid's shirt off and slowly started to kiss down his chest as he sloppily fumbled with my bra.

Well thank God for my own sanity that he's not that great at the one handed un-hook because guess who just bursted in…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!!"


	23. Knowledge is Definately Not Power

The second I heard his voice I shot up grabbing my shirt to cover myself.

"Oh my God, Brian get out!!!" I screamed and jumped off the bed, more importantly off of Reid.

Reid laid there in a state of shock, not really sure what to do with himself.

"Get dressed and get your ass downstairs" Brian said in that soft, quiet tone that you only use when you are too mad to yell, and slammed the door shut.

"Well, this is embarrassing." I said with a laugh as I put my shirt back on.

"Embarrassing?? It's a little more than embarrassing Christine. You said no one would be home for hours." Reid whisper/yelled at me.

"Ok, well I THOUGHT no one would be home for hours. Apparantly I was wrong."

"CHRISTINE!!!" Brian yelled from downstairs.

I sighed, "Alright, come on…might as well get the introductions over with." I said and walked towards the door.

"I'm not going down there now, are you fucking crazy."

"Reid, don't even try it. You are coming down there with me. Come on."

Reid hesitantly threw his shirt back on and slowly followed me down the stairs.

Nicky was sitting on the counter top flipping through the paper as Brian paced back and forth. I walked in and stood there with my arms folded as Reid tried to hide behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked like a bratty little kid.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT?? I just walked in on my topless sister on top of some random fucking guy and you're asking me what I want?? What the fuck is wrong with you!!" He yelled at me as Nicky put the paper down comprehending what he just heard.

"Ok seriously Brian, starting at the age of 10 years old, I have walked in on the 4 of you more times than I can fucking count fooling around with girls…not to mention you walked into MY room where I can do as I please. Holy shit Brian, I'm 23 years old…don't even try to act like you have absolutely anything to say to me about this."

Brian stared at me in shock, his face getting redder and redder by the second. I stared back…he was not going to intimidate me. Reid still hasn't said a word and Nicky just kinda looked confused.

"Wait…hold on a second. Who are you?" Nicky finally spoke up, looking at Reid.

I didn't even let Reid answer…"Nicky, Brian…this is Reid, Reid…Nicky and Brian. Look at that, now we all know each other…and now we're going back upstairs." I said, and grabbed Reid's hand to head back upstairs, but didn't get anywhere.

I felt Brians hand on my shoulder, push me down into the chair. He then walked past me and face to face with Reid.

"So, how did you meet my sister?" Brian asked.

"We met last weekend when she was in Massachusets" He answered, a lot more confidently than I expected.

"Oh, oh you 2 met last weekend…and you decided to come back with her and have sex in my house???" Brian responded, his voice creeping up to a yell.

I rolled my eyes…"Nicky, will you make him fucking stop"

"Yeah, I don't think I can do that…what the fuck were you thinking? How do you bring some guy you just met home with you??"

So, I realize at this point that arguing with them is not going to get me anywhere. So I decided to try and reason with them.

"Ok, ok…the two of you need to just calm down for a second. Yes, I met Reid a few days ago but the two of you know me very well and you know that I do not bring guys home if I don't think theres a reason to…Brian I am VERY sorry for what you had to walk in on, but I'm not a child and I'm not stupid either so can we just pretend like that didn't happen and start over…please?"

The one thing I have learned from having 4 older brothers, aside from playing contact sports without crying, is that as long as you talk in a really sweet tone, and say please with puppy dog eyes…they pretty much do whatever you want.

Brian and Nicky both looked at me, Reid stood there silently…eyes darting around the room, unsure of what was gonna happen next. Nicky then walked over to Reid and held out his hand…"Do anything to hurt my sister, and I'll break your legs."

"Point taken" Reid said with a nervous laugh and shook his hand.

"I'm not shaking your hand, and I really don't like you…but out of respect for my sister, I won't kill you." Brian said and turned around to walk out, then stopped and turned back…"And Jesus Christ, make sure to use condoms…because if she gets pregnant, then I really will kill you." And with that Brian walked out.

"Good to know" Reid mumbled under his breath.

After Brian left, Nicky sat down at the table with me and Reid. He always tries to act like a hardass in front of Brian, but out of the 4 of them…I'm probably the closest with him. He's the only one who doesn't still treat me like I'm still a child.

"Listen, Nicky…I didn't come here to cause problems or anything. But I do think me and Christine will be seeing a lot of each other, so it seemed like the right thing to do to come here and meet you guys." Reid said. When he said that, a tiny smile crossed my face. Nicky noticed, he notices everything.

"Um, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back" I said and left the kitchen leaving Nicky and Reid alone.

Nicky waited until I was out of hearing distance…"Look Reid, it's not that were these insanely over protective brothers that won't allow guys within 10 feet of her, it's not like that…but Christine has made some pretty bad choices when it has come to the guys she's dated and because of that, we just…we kind of look out for her more than we should."

"Yeah, but Jeff wasn't her fault…she didn't know he would be like that." Reid responded, in my defense.

Nicky was shocked, he knows how much of a secret I have kept that whole thing and to tell some guy I just met…just isn't like me.

"You know about Jeff?" Nicky asked.

"Well, yeah actually…um, she saw him this weekend, if it wasn't for that she probably would have never told me."

Nicky shot up. "She saw Jeff this weekend? Why…how did she him?"

At that second, I walked back in.

"You saw Jeff this weekend? Why didn't you call us?? We told you any time you see him, you fucking call us! He's not supposed to go anywhere near you."

"Calm down psycho." I said and walked up behind Reid wrapping my arms around him…"Reid took care of it. And besides, I was 5 hours away…what the fuck were you gonna do?" I said with a laugh.

"Well, what happened?" He asked.

"Um, well long story short…he is his usual crazy self and he found me…got a little, well…aggressive, and that's when Reid showed up…and I really don't think I'll be hearing from him again. Don't tell anybody else though like mom and dad and the rest of them, I really don't wanna get into it."

Nicky nodded his head…"I gotta get back, I'll see you 2 for dinner. Don't do anything stupid." He said, then walked out.

I walked around Reid and sat in the chair next to him…"So that wasn't SO bad, was it?" I asked, as I intertwined my hand with his.

"You mean aside from my life being threatened if you get pregnant? Yeah, aside from that, I think it went great." He said, and even though it's really not a funny situation…at all…we both couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it.

Just then, Reid's phone started to ring upstairs in my bedroom. "I'm gonna go get that, I'll be right back."

Reid went up into my bedroom and shut the door behind him…

"Hey Dad…what's going on?"

"Where are you?"

"Actually, I'm in New York…I came home with Christine for a few days."

"You what? I told you not to let her go home!"

"I know you told me to not let her go home, but I came with her…and besides, I'm not about to hold her against her will Dad."

"Why do you make everything so God Damn difficult? You weren't ready for this, I wanted to prepare you first"

"Prepare me? Prepare me for what?? What are you even talking about right now?" Reid asked in a state of utter and complete confusion.

"I don't even know where to start and I definitely did not want to do this over the phone. Okay, you and Christine did not meet for the first time on Friday. Actually, the two of you met when you were 4."

"When we were 4…"

"Yes, when you were 4. Christine's grandfather, on her mother's side owned a house in Ipswich. Almost every weekend, Christine stayed in Ipswich and every single summer, Christine stayed in Ipswich. The two of you were inseperable. In the summers, there wasn't a second the 2 of you werent together, and when she came for the weekends, your mother and I would not see you until Sunday night when she would go back home."

At this point, Reid had to sit down…he was starting to feel a little lightheaded, and didn't really understand what his father was telling him…

"The year that the two of you turned 13, Christine's grandfather passed away and the family decided to sell the house, and that was the last time Christine came to Ipswich, and the last time you saw her. That is also when I found out that in years to come, the two of you would be in the situation you are in right now."

"Ok, first of all what you are saying makes absolutely no sense. How could almost 10 years of our lives be completely erased from our memory, how could we not remember this at all?" Reid asked, growing angry at what he was being told.

"Well, that's the sticky part. After the last summer that Christine spent in Ipswich, I thought it would be the best for both of you to have no recollection of your relationship. At first you both acted like you were in some tragic Shakespeare novel the way you both carried on about never being able to see each other again. I couldn't tell you at the time about how she would eventually become pregnant because you would tell her, and that is not something we could have risked at the time. I knew that eventually you would both find each other again, and if you were going to have a healthy normal teenage life…you just couldn't be hung up on her."

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Well, there's one more thing…"

Reid laughed, a sarcastic laugh "What else could there possibly be dad?"

"Christine's parents knows everything. Your mother and I never lost contact with them, I knew if Christine just showed up one day saying she was pregnant, and they had no idea who you were…they would make the situation a lot more difficult then it had to be. So a few years back they came up to Ipswich and we explained everything to them, including our family history. I know it was a risk, but we really had no choice at that point. Luckily, they were trustworthy enough to keep the secrets with them."

"What about the rest of her family…her brothers? They don't remember anything about Ipswich…"

"Well, they never really came up. It was usually just her, but no they don't remember the house ever existed, they don't remember Christine would be gone every summer. They don't remember anything."

I was sitting on the couch, watching Oprah, when I realize Reid's been gone for like 20 minutes. I wonder if everything is okay? I decided to go upstairs to check up on him…maybe he fell asleep or something.

I got to my bedroom door, which was closed and went to turn the knob…but it was locked. I knocked on the door…what could he be doing in there that he needs the door locked…"Reid? Everything ok in there…"

Reid jumped up…"Shit, dad I have to go. I'll call you soon…you better answer your phone!"

A second later he swings open the door, looking kind of disturbed about something.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine…I just had some family shit to deal with, it's cool though." He said, with a forced smile.

Just then, I heard my mother's car pull into the driveway. I've never been more excited for her to be home in my life, I just knew that she was gonna love him…


	24. Coffee and Conversation

Hi Guys, It's been a while since I left a little note lol I really hope you like the direction the story is going in…I'm sort of playing it by ear, but I have a pretty good idea…and hopefully there's no end in sight!!

Please let me know what you think so review review reviewwwwwww.

It'll make the process a lot easier lol

"Come on, I want you to meet my mom" I said smiling as I pushed my body up against his to steal a kiss before we headed downstairs.

"You go ahead and I'll be there in a minute, I um…I just have to use the bathroom first." He said. I was too concerned with going to see my mother that his blatant lie flew right over my head.

I was about to walk away, when I remembered something. "Shit, I completely forgot. Okay, so when I first told my parents we were going to Ipswich to watch the house for Maggie's aunt, they kinda went ape shit and were very adamant about me not going there, they hate her just about as much as I do. So, I told them we stayed in Boston at a hotel…just go along with the story, okay?

Reid smiled and nodded.

"Ok, so be quick. The bathroom is right down the hall." I said, then headed down the steps.

Reid walked calmly down the hall, and once he got to the bathroom he locked the door behind him and called his father in a panic.

"What now, Reid?"

"Her mother is home, she wants me to meet her mother right now. I don't know what to do, what do I do???"

Reid's father sighed "I don't know son, I wish I knew what to tell you."

"What do you mean you don't know? You always know!"

"Well, Reid…none of us expected for this to be so out of the blue, I have to say….I expected somewhat of a relationship before this came up, even for you."

Reid rolled his eyes "At least you knew this was gonna happen eventually, how the fuck do you think I feel? I can't deal with this right now."

"Well, you have no choice but to deal with it right now. Look, the only thing I can tell you is go and meet her mother. See how she reacts to you, hopefully she'll take it as good news. Last time we spoke she did mention how she couldn't wait to have a grandchild…I think she was implying from her MARRIED child though, but hey…she'll take what she can get, right?" Michael said with a chuckle. Reid was not amused.

"Really not funny, I'll call you later…wish me luck." Reid said, then hung up the phone. He stayed in the bathroom for a minute more to mentally prepare himself for the awkwardness that was about to ensue, then slowly…very slowly headed downstairs.

"So, did you and Maggie have fun this weekend?" Leigh asked her daughter as she put on a pot of coffee.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun actually."

"Look at that, the girl that was complaining for a week about having to go had a good time after all."

"Yep I did, I actually met someone when I was out there."

"Did you really?? What's his name, how old is he, what does he do for a living…tell me everything" Leigh said enthusiastically, secretly she has been waiting for the day that her daughter meets someone normal and moves the hell out. Four down, one to go is one of her most common phrases.

"Well, actually you can ask him yourself…he's here." I said with a nervous smile.

"What do you mean he's here…You brought someone home with you??" Leigh asked, raising an eyebrow.

And that's when Reid walked in…

I popped up when he walked in the room…"Mom, this is Reid…Reid, Mom…I mean Leigh, her name is Leigh." I said with a nervous giggle.

My mothers eyes fixated on Reid as if she was looking at ghost, and I guess figuratively speaking…she was.

There was an awkward silence that lasted for several seconds. I stood inbetween them both, my eyes darting back and forth waiting for one of them to say something…and thankfully, Reid did.

He stuck out his hand to my mother and smiled…"It's very nice to meet you, Leigh."

My mother hesiated, then shakily extended her hand to his…"Nice to meet you too"

Why was she acting so strange, I mean I get it….I don't bring a lot of guys home but give it a rest, it's not THAT big of a deal.

"Um…sit, please sit, I want to hear everything…how did you two meet?" She asked, then quickly headed over to the stove to get the coffee.

This is a tell tale sign that my mother is nervous about something. When she rushes to things that don't need rushing, and can't keep her hands still…something is up, and that is exactly how she was acting right now.

I caught on, but kept silent about it, for now.

"We met at a bar actually." I said laughing, my mother on the other hand…cringing. She kept her back to us for quite some time to try and hide her emotions.

"At a bar, really. That's…nice" She then turned back to us with 2 cups of coffee in her hand, walking to the table to set them down and completely dropped one of the cups all over the floor.

I jumped up and grabbed the paper towel. "Mom, are you okay?" I asked, somewhat concerned at her odd behavior as I cleaned up the mess.

She laughed it off "I'm fine, just butter fingers I guess." As I knelt on the floor cleaning with my back turned to them both, my mother walked over to the table to give the other cup of coffee to Reid.

"Reid Garwin?" She mouthed to him, in need of her fears to be confirmed.

He nodded his head yes.

"Mom, just sit down…I think I'll get the coffee this time." I said laughing and poured 2 more cups of coffee then brought them over to the table and sat with my mother and Reid.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I asked

"Well, Brian won that big game he has been practicing for and Michael started his new job as a firefighter, other than that…nothing new. So, excuse me for being so forward…but, you two just met a few days ago…and you come home with her? Don't you think that's jumping the gun a bit…" My mother asked, looking at Reid.

"I can understand, and respect why you think that…and yeah, I suppose it is kinda soon to be meeting the family…but you raised a great girl, I think it's turning out to be more than just a Friday to Sunday relationship." Reid answered, and I must admit I was highly impressed with his response.

"I see, so…how long will you be staying with us?" She asked him

This time, I interjected…"Well, we had'nt really discussed that just yet. But um, probably just a few days and then we're gonna head back to Massachusets."

"We? What do you mean WE are going to head back…" She asked, putting her coffee down before she dropped it again.

"Well you heard him Mom, it wasn't just a Friday to Sunday relationship…"

"Yes, I did hear that…thank you for repeating, but that does not explain why you would be going back to Massachusets in a couple of days. Have you forgotten about your responsibilities in New York including your job…"

"Right, about that…I quit"

"I'm sorry…you what?"

"I quit, I knew they were going to fire me when I had to take off extra days to stay out there…so, I just quit…I didn't really like working there anyway."

"Uh huh, and what exactly do you plan on doing for money…"

I was starting to get extremely frustrated with the interrogation…"I don't know mom…maybe I'll sell my body , I think I'm worth at least $20 a pop…don't you Reid?" I asked, intentionally trying to piss her off at this point, if you haven't noticed…I do that sometimes.

"Do you think this is funny, that this is some kind of joke? You pop in, with a boy you just randomly met, informing me that you have quit your job and are going back to Massachusets. To do what exactly? To live…are you going to be moving to Massachusets with some guy you just met a few days ago…or is there something you aren't telling me?"

How do moms do that? Seriously though, how do they always fucking know when you are keeping something from them? I don't understand it…I guess I will in a few months now that I think of it, but seriously…how the hell do they do it????

"Can I interrupt for a second?" Reid asked..

"Please do!" My mother and I both said simultaneously.

"Well, Leigh considering Christine and I do live kinda far apart we haven't really figured out the whole distance thing. I guess we both just assumed we would be back and forth for a little while before we decided on what the best situation would be."

Yeah, that sounded about right…

Leigh sighed, she knew exactly what the situation was…the only problem was, she wasn't quite sure that WE knew what the situation was. Considering this, she had no idea how to handle it.

Leigh composed herself and realized she was going to get no where until she sorted this all out in her head. "Okay, okay it's getting late…everyone will be here for dinner soon. I'm going to get started on dinner and the three of us will pick up this conversation later on tonight."

"Do you need help with dinner?" I asked.

"No, no I'll take care of it…you kids go relax"

"Okay, I think I might actually take a shower before dinner if that's cool. Do you mind hanging out for a bit while I shower, you can watch tv or use the computer…whatever" I asked Reid

"Yeah, it's fine…go ahead" He answered and kissed me quickly.

"Okay, see you in a bit" I said, then headed back upstairs to the bathroom leaving Reid and my mother alone in the kitchen.

"Have you spoken to your father recently?" My mother asked Reid quietly.

"I have…he told me everything." Reid responded, slightly above a whisper

"So, I'm assuming you haven't told her then?"

"Well, it depends on which part. She knows about our history, she knows about the pregnancy…the only thing she doesn't know is that you already do."

Leigh turned around and looked at him dead in the eye…"The pregnancy?"

Shit.

"Uh, yeah…m-my father said you knew?"

"I knew it was going to happen, I didn't know it already did!"

"Fuck, I mean…shoot, you shouldn't have found out like this. I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry"

Leigh closed her eyes and shook her head. "Do you two have any idea what you have gotten yourself into?"

"Yes ma'am, well…sort of. Look, I really had no intentions of this happening. I didn't find out about any of this until my father met Christine. I didn't know he knew about her…shit, I didn't know that I knew about her. You have to understand, this is all extremely new to me. Ever since I met Christine, my father has filled me in on more and more things, which by the way I'm hoping he is done doing, and every time he tells me something else I just feel more confused."

"Well, if I could give you a little piece of advice…I suggest you find a way to replace confusion with something a little more positive. You're going to need it."

Reid nodded his head.

"Um, I don't know if it's in Christines best interest to tell her that you've known this whole time. I mean, I know I've only known her a few days and all…but she's been really sensitive lately, which I cant really blame her for…I have dumped a bunch of shit on her. But, I think she needs to be ready to tell you and I just don't think she is yet."

Leigh sighed. Despite knowing this whole time that this day was going to come eventually, she didn't expect it to be so all of a sudden…much like Michael Garwin. On the other hand, she knew how delicate of a situation this was, and at this point the only thing to do is make the best of it. How she was going to tell her husband, well….that was a different story.


	25. The Meltdown

Ok peeps…I think this is the longest one yet.

Might be my favorite…not quite sure, theres just too many to choose from LoL.

As usual….pleaseeee review, I wanna know what you think!!!

I came out of the shower about an hour later. Usually I don't take that long, but there is something about not showering in your own shower for a few days that makes you stay in longer when you finally do. Okay, maybe that's just one of my weird quirks…but either way, I was in there for a while. Once I got out, I made my way over to my bedroom expecting Reid to be in there, but he wasn't.

I threw my wet hair up in a pony tail, put on my pajamas and headed downstairs. As I made my way closer to the kitchen, I heard a loud commotion…people arguing. This can't be good…it never is.

"How can you even fucking say that coming into this house!!" I heard Nicky yell. "There is no way pretty boy Tom Brady with the fucking Patriots is taking the Giants in the Superbowl…figures you're from fucking Massachusets you would be a fucking Patriots fan."

I heard that and took a sigh of releif…okay, sports fights…I can handle that.

"Look, all im saying is that the Patriots have a great team this year and I don't know if your little Eli Manning can cut it…" Reid shot back, as I walked into the room.

I walked in to see something I was not expecting. My entire family, MY FATHER INCLUDED, and Reid…sitting around the table, eating dinner. My oldest brother was there with his wife, the other 3, mom, dad…one big happy family just sitting around eating dinner. I walked on over to the empty seat that was next to Reid, inbetween him and my father.

"Thanks for calling me down for dinner!" I said outloud to no one imparticular.

"Oh, I'm sorry Christine we would have…but you were too busy draining the house of all the hot water." Brian said, jokingly.

"Whatever…so, I walked in during a heated discussion about the superbowl?"

"Yeah, your brothers aren't too happy that I'm sticking with the Patriots. It's the hometown team…gotta stay loyal."

I rolled my eyes…I despise football talk. "So, dad…I'm assuming you and Reid have met.." I asked looking at him, and then the rest of the table abruptly became quiet.

"Yes, we've met…I have to say, I don't know how comfortable I feel with how short of a time you two have known each other, but aside from him being a Patriots fan…he seems pretty decent." Reid smiled awkwardly and nodded his head in appreciation. My dads not good with compliments…like at all, that's about the nicest I've heard him be to a guy I was dating ever in my life. Odd…

I rolled my eyes playfull "Yeah, I think I heard that enough times today…"

"So, how did you two meet?" My sister in-law, Angela asked .

"Um, well…at a bar actually, I beat him at a game of pool" I said laughing as Brian gave me a 'that's my girl' nod of approval.

"Whatever, I let her win." Reid said jokingly, knowing how untrue that statement is.

The rest of dinner was actually a lot more comfortable than I had expected it to be. Conversation flowed, Reid got along really well with my brothers and my parents.

Jeff was never like this, he always hated my brothers. HATED THEM. He used to tell me at least 3 times a day how they "limited" my options, how their over protectiveness was crippling to me. The reality was, he hated them because they teamed up on him every single chance they got and where as I would have to be the loyal girlfriend and defend him, I would always laugh my ass off the second he turned around. Ugh, he was just such an unfriendly person. But Reid isn't like that which is such a breath of fresh air.

At around 9 o'clock, the troops started to head out. Well except for Mike…being the youngest, he is the designated left over taker.

I started to clean off the table, while Reid, my father and Mike hung around still bullshitting about the SuperBowl.

"He does seem like a nice guy Christine, but…"

"Mom, please don't say a but…just leave it at that, he's a nice guy. And I think I really like him…first guy since Jeff I can genuinely say that about."

My mom backed off when I said that, she knows how sensitive the subject is…and I would NEVER bring him up if I didn't really mean it.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright, I'm getting out of here…thanks for the food Ma" Mike said as he headed out the door.

I walked over and grabbed Reid's hand "Thanks for dinner mom, we're gonna go upstairs."

"Um, actually…the four of us need to talk" My father spoke up looking at me and Reid. From the look on Reid's face, he knew it was coming…I on the other hand, was caught a bit off guard. I thought all of the "you two hardly know each other" comments were out of the way, apparantly not.

The four of us sat back down at the table, silently for what seemed like hours…

"Okay, Reid…do you want to fill Christine in, or would you rather we do it?" My father asked.

"Um, I really don't know if it's the right time to be bringing this all up…" Reid answered, looking over at my mother.

I must have looked like someone was trying to teach me the chinese alphabet from the look of confusion on my face.

"Well, Leigh and I discussed this and we think it is better to take care of it sooner rather than later…"

"Take care of what????" I unintentionally shouted.

"Ok, Christine…calm down. There are a lot of things about yours and Reid's relationship that you don't quite understand just yet…" My mother said in a comforting tone…not comforting enough, I wanted to choke each and every one of them if they didn't spit it out.

"And you understand these things…" I asked

"Okay, so you are aware of Reid's history…and the powers that he has.."

"I am aware…how the fuck did you know about that?? "

"I'll explain…Christine, when you were younger…Grandpa had a house in Ipswich where you would go every weekend, and every summer…You and Reid have been inseperable since you two were 4 years old. Every time you went up there, the two of you were together. When grandpa died when you were 13, we sold the house and you and Reid never saw each other again, but your father and I never lost contact with Reid's parents…"

I sat at the table unaware that my jaw was practically unhinged it was hanging open so much. I looked over at Reid, expecting the same reaction…but he looked calm as can be.

"You knew about this the whole time??" I asked Reid as anger creeped up in my voice.

"No, no Christine not at all. I just found out about this today when I was on the phone with my father."

"Oh my God…the pictures, the pictures in your fathers office. That really was me and you???"

He nodded his head.

"Wait, I'm confused…how do I not remember any of this, it doesn't make any sense!"

"Memory erasing is one of our guilty pressures…" Reid responded, trying to make a joke…but it didn't really land.

I took a second of heavy breathing, then looked back at my mother…"Go on.."

"Well, when Reid turned 13 his father learned about how the two of you would eventually end up together down the road…and he also found out that you would be the one to become pregnant with Reid's son." When my mother said this, my father got out of his chair and started to pace. I looked at him with worry in my eyes…

"Christine, we know you are pregnant…" My father blurted out.

Reid grabbed my hand from under the table and squeezed it tightly.

I tried to say something, but either my voice just didn't want to cooperate, or I just wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. I wasn't planning on telling them that for at least 3 months…AT LEAST. So I stayed silent.

"Christine, we aren't angry. This is a little sooner than we had expected…but we aren't angry, we just want you to know that." My father continued…

I tried to hold it back, but tears started to slowly roll down my cheek .

"Ok, I ...I have to go, I'll be back." With that I stood up and walked out of the house, leaving Reid, my mother and my father behind.

I headed straight to my car and drove off. At first, I was headed in no particular direction…I just had to drive, it clears my head. I wasn't in the car for 3 minutes when my cell phone started to ring. It was Reid…I couldn't answer, it wasn't that I was angry with him…but the what the fuck was that??? A little warning would have been nice, I mean he could have pulled me aside for 30 fucking seconds and just given me a heads up.

So I kept driving, and I ended up at a bar. The same bar that me and my friends went to every Tuesday, and what do you know…it's Tuesday.

I parked the car and headed in, and as usual all of my friends were there. I headed over to the group, there were a few questions about how was your weekend, we heard you met someone..but I just brushed it all off and demanded someone to give me a shot of whatever was handy, and that was straight vodka.

Over the next the few hours, I demanded 4…and on number 4 I was feeling a little loopy, to say the least. My friend Jillian was holding my purse as I was in the bathroom and felt something vibrating. She took my phone out and saw Reid's name on the screen. She had no idea who he was, since I hadn't disclosed that information she just yet, but she decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Christine, where the fuck are you?? You left 4 hours ago!!!" He yelled into the phone

"Woah, this isn't Christine…she's in the bathroom, who is this?"

"A friend, where is she?"

"Uh, well I know all her friends sooo…"

"Ok, but you don't know me…where the fuck is she?"

"I just told you, she's in the bathroom!!"

"In the bathroom where??"

"We're at Joe's Pub, and you know what…I don't think I like your attitude" Jillian answered, then hung up the phone.

I came out of the bathroom to get my stuff from Jillian when she informed of the conversation she just had with Reid.

"Did you tell him where we were?" I asked, not overly concerned…I mean he doesn't really know his way around here.

"Well, yeah…he kept fucking asking, who is he?" She asked, looking for some juicy gossip

"Just some guy I met, let's get another shot" I said then grabbed her hand and headed towards the bar.

We hung out over there for a little bit, away from the rest of the group. A couple of guys started talking to us and buying us drinks, Jillian was into it…me, not so much. I mean I wasn't rude or anything, I had no problem having a conversation…but even despite being drunk, he was not getting more than a conversation out of me.

About 20 minutes had passed, this guy was still chatting my ear off…I don't think I've responded in at least 10 minutes…I couldn't even tell you half of what was being said. I leaned over the bar to order myself yet another drink when I felt a grip on my arm. Thinking it was this random dude who has been yapping away, I yanked my arm back quickly.."Don't you fucking touch me…" I said as I turned around to see Reid standing there.

"Come on." He said softly, yet sternly.

"Um, buddy…we were kind of in the middle of something here." The guy said, moving his way inbetween Reid and I.

"Buddy…" Reid answered sarcastically "…You need to move out of the way." He said, physically shoving him away and grabbing my hand. We headed towards the exit when my lack of blance became very apparent. I laughed it off when we made it outside, stumbling yet again.

"I can't fucking believe you're drunk right now." He said as he escorted me towards his car.

"Oh stop being such a cranky pants, it's just vodkaaaa." I said, still giggling.

"WAIT! I drove here, my car is that way." I said pointing in the complete wrong direction of where my car actually was.

"Well your car is gonna have to stay here tonight." He said in a condescending tone, that I did not appreciate by the way.

We finally get to Reid's car and I sort of stumble into the passenger seat. When he came around into the drivers seat, hejust started at me.

And then it happened, the one thing I always promised myself I would never do…I did. I became an emotional drunk.

I started to sob…uncontrollably sobbing. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done this, I'm so sorry." I said holding my head in my hands.

Now, Reid had every intention of bitching me out, yelling, screaming…but all of that just changed.

"Christine, don't cry…I told you, I'm not good with women that cry." He said awkwardly.

"I just couldn't handle it, it's all too much. I can't believe they knew all that. I can't believe you all knew all of this and no one told me, I'm like some kind of fool…the big joke is on me." I muttered out through sobs.

"No, no Christine it wasn't like that..." he said trying to comfort me. "I only found out a little while before you did, I had no idea about that whole thing, I swear to you I didn't."

"It's not just that…it's everything. I just had a mini-breakdown I think" I said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you did. But Christine, you can't do this again. Seriously, you can't go out and get wasted anymore…things are different now."

I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

He leaned over and kissed me softly on my lips and I got that same tingle as the night he brushed up against me at Nicky's.

"Alright, I'm taking you home" He then grabbed my hand and drove off.


	26. The Return

A/N I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to start this story up again

A/N I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to start this story up again. The past few months of my life have been all types of hectic, and then I kind of just put this on the backburner. Then I was laying in bed the other night and the Covenant came on and I just had to start up again. If any of you are still there THANK YOUUUU, and there is DEFINITELY more to come!!

I woke up the next morning to a headache I have become all to familiar with. It's the pounding kind that starts right behind your eyes and then travels to every other part of your body. It's the kind that reminds you of your stupidity when all you want to do is forget it. I laid there for a few minutes trying my hardest to not move. That is until I heard a buzzing on my night stand. I ignored it the first time, ignored it the second but my patience had worn thin by the third. I sloppily reached over feeling around for the phone without actually having to lift my head, This resulted in my knocking over an entire glass of water on myself. Lovely. I finally grabbed the phone to see 9 missed calls. Mom, Dad, Mom, Mom, Reid, Maggie, Reid, Reid, Maggie.

I put the phone back down and went into the bathroom to wash up. When I came back out, the phone was vibrating…again.

I walked over to see it was Maggie calling.

"Hello?" I said in a voice that let her know I've had better days.

"Christine!! Where the fuck are you, everyone is worried sick!!"

"What are you talking about? I'm home…I just woke up."

"You're mother called me a nervous wreck last night, Reid too. They said they couldn't find you! Where did you go?"

"They are such drama queens, I went to Joe's Pub for a little bit. Reid brought me back home, I was a bit on the drunk side."

"Why would you go to Joe's and leave Reid at your house with your parents…"

"Ugh, we just had a stupid fight you know I runaway when people piss me off…it's my move." I said with a laugh.

"Honestly, I've never seen 2 people who have just met fight like the two of you. Then again I've never a girl who just met a guy bring him across state lines to meet her family…" Maggie said suspiciously.

"Yeah, well I guess I've never met anyone like him before." I said as I laid back down in my bed.

"Well, it's not like you really know him…"

"I know him better than you think." I answered defensively.

I hate when people get on my case about what I do with my life.

"Fine, whatever. Listen, I'm still in Ipswich. My aunt went away again, so if you want to come back with Reid…I'll be here."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Mags."

I hung up the phone and laid there staring at the ceiling. She's right, I really don't know anything about him. I mean besides the major stuff like him being a witch and all. But what's his favorite color? What's his favorite movie? How many girls has he slept with? Hmm, that's a good one…

I got up, threw a robe on and headed downstairs. I heard the TV on in the living room, it's probably him.

"Hey baby…" I said as I walked in rubbing my eyes.

"Sit down." My father answered back sternly.

"Dad, it's Wednesday morning…why aren't you at work?" I asked nervously. I just reailzed we didn't have the "oh hey, my daughter is pregnant" talk.

"I decided considering the circumstances, I would take a mental health day. Sit down."

I walked over to the couch and sat down, trying by any means necessary to avoid eye contact.

"I heard you did a bit of drinking last night…"

I nodded my head yes. This is oddly reminiscent of the time I snuck out of the house in freshman year of high school…

"Do you really think that is the smartest thing for you to be doing right now?"

I nodded my head no.

"Christine, out of all of my children, YOU are the one that I always knew had their head on straight. Good grades in school, always kept a good job, responsible, level headed. Shit, when it came to your brothers your mother and I had a different problem every single night, but never with you."

"Soo, does this mean I get a free pass then?" I said with a nervous smile, trying to be cute. Trying and failed that is.

"This is no time for you to be making jokes!!" He said and started to pace.

"I am not angry with you. Your mother and I did know this was everutlaly in your future. Hell, why do you think she was so against you staying in Ipswich for the weekend. We knew that you 2 would find each other again."

"Oh yea about that! Shouldn't I be the one who is angry? Shouldn't I be the one to feel completely betrayed by my own parents for knowing something like this and keeping it a complete secret from me. For making me feel like I've been losing my mind for the past week!" I said, this time it was me raising my voice. "Do you have any idea how terrified I am right now? How this is the last thing that I could ever be ready for? And for all of it to come at once. He's a witch, im pregnant with his kid, I met him 20 fucking years ago and had no idea! If you two would have just told me, things would be completely different!!" I was on the verge of yelling at this point.

Normally my father would shoot me that look that lets me know I need to calm the fuck down, but he knew I was partially right. He knew that if I just known half of what they did, things would be very different than they are right now.

"Christine I know, I know all of that, but we couldn't tell you! We just couldn't. We made a promise to the Garwins to keep this secret and me and your mother had countless conversations on whether or not we should tell you about all of this . You know that we have always done everything for your own good."

"Yeah, well look where my own good got me." I said sarcastically and got up from the couch.

"Where is Reid?" I asked.

My father hesitated. "He went home."

"He what??"

"He went home. He said he had to clear his head a bit. Last night was really rough on him. You wouldn't know that because you were too busy getting drunk."

"Rough on him how?" I asked curiously.

"He was worried about you, I think more than your mother and you know how neurotic she gets! He had called Maggie and got all of your friends phone numbers. We couldn't get him to sit still. We tried to explain to him how this is typical behavior for you, but he just wouldn't have it."

Can I just tell you how much of a sick individual I am. That hearing my father tell me how upset the poor guy was actually made me happy. Not because I want him to be upset, but because he was upset over me. I guess being pregnant with his child, I need some sort of reassurance that he actually gives a damn about me and not just the future heir to the Garwin name…

I didn't say another word. I went upstairs to my bedroom and started to pack. Well by pack I mean I frantically threw everything in sight in a duffle bag.

I went back downstairs, my father was in the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, can I borrow your car?"

"Where are you going?" He yelled from the other room.

"Uh, just to the supermarket."

"Okay, pick up some milk while you're there, we're all out"

"No problem!" I yelled back, grabbed the keys and headed off to Ipswich.

The drive was fueled by iced coffee and 80's music. Afterall, no problem is too big for caffiene and Bon Jovi.

I made it to Massachusets in a matter of 3 and a half hours, which has to be some kind of record. I realized however, once I was in the state of Massachusets, I had no fucking idea how to get to Ipswich.

I asked around a little bit but when one person would tell me to make 3 rights and a left, the other would tell me to make 3 lefts and a right, I was completely and utterly lost. God forbid my father invested in a navigation system like the rest of the universe. I'm going to have to talk to him about that when I get home…from the supermarket.

What started out as my record breaking drive, has now taken me 6 hours when I was probably just minutes away. I guess I could have called Reid, but I wanted it to be a surprise!! Sooo, I just kept driving.

Nicky's!!

I spotted the bar coming up on my left side. Now I've been happy to see bars before, but never this happy.

I pulled the car up out front and headed in. The place was empty, it wasn't even open yet, but the door was unlocked. The same bald guy was behind the bar.

"Sorry sweetheart, we don't open for another hour…hey, strip tease girl!" He said once he finally looked up at me.

"Wow, I have quite the repuation around here don't I?" I said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm trying really really hard to find my way over to the Garwin's and all I've been doing is circling for the past 2 hours, I had no idea I was even in Ipswich until I saw this place. For such a small town, finding shit is impossible!"

He laughed. "Just go straight up the road for about 5 miles, once you go over the stone bridge, make the first left. The Garwin house is on that road, about 10 minutes up."

"Thank you soo much!" I said then headed back out to the car.

For the first time as I driving, I noticed how beautiful it was. With the end of October coming, and the leaves starting to change, everything just looked so pretty, peaceful almost. With that being said, paying attention to the scenery resulted in my not paying attention to the directions. And now it's starting to get dark. Fuck.

I drove for a couple of more minutes, not able to remember if went over the stone bridge or not.

As I drove I noticed a car driving behind me. It was too dark to see it really, just the headlights…and then the sirens.

This pretty much confirms that I have the shittiest luck ever.

I pulled the car over and waited. What am I even getting pulled over for. I wasn't even speeding!!

I watched in my mirror as the cop approached the car. I rolled down my window and guess who it is. My good friend Officer Jeffries.

"Maam, are you aware that you have a broken tail light?" He asked, then leaned down my level.

"Oh, it's you" He said, surprised. At least I know he wasn't getting paid for it this time.

"Yep, it's me. And no, I wasn't aware that I had a broken tail light. Thanks for the heads up." I said

"Do you usually have this may run in's with the law?" he asked.

"You're kidding, right? Considering two of those run in's consist of a broken tail light, and you getting paid to arrest me…" I answered, visibly irritated.

"Well, just get that fixed you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah" I said, then started to roll my window up. However, realizing I still am kinda lost, and he does owe me, I called him back.

"Think you can make up for the unnecesary arrest by giving me a police escort to the Garwin's? I'll even give you your handcuffs back…" I laughed.

"Not quite sure I want those…just follow behind me."

We drove for just a couple of minutes until he stopped outside the gate. He pulled a u-turn, gave me the courtesy wave and drove off. I was finally here. Thank God, I couldn't stand another minute behind this wheel.

I got out of the car to try to maneuver the gate open somehow, but it actually was open! Maybe I do have a little luck.

I pulled my car in and noticed a few cars in the driveway. Ugh, theres people here. I really wanted him to be alone.

I walked up to the door and pushed it open.

I heard voices coming from the dining room. I eagerly made my way in and there he was just sitting there in his boxers.

Along with Tyler, Pogue and three girls in their bras. Strip poker.

All 3 boys had their backs to the door way. The girls were facing me.

"Hey, who's she…who let her in??" One of them said, burning a hole through me.

The three boys turned around, Reid's face instantly turned white.

He jumped up from his seat. "Christine, what are you doing here??"

"Oh, me? I just came to surprise you, and from what I understand you came home so you could clear your head. I didn't realize strip poker was the way to do that."

"Uh, girls I think it's time to go." Pogue said standing up to gather his things as everyone else did the same.

"Noo, no don't go on account of me. I actually need some head clearing myself. Deal me in." I said and pulled off my shirt, rolling it in a ball and throwing it at him as hard as I can.

"I don't know if this is a good idea…" He said.

"Why not? It seems to be working for you"

I took a seat inbetween the girls, who didn't seem thriled to see me there. Pogue started to deal the cards.

"So, three guys…three girls? Who was paired up with who…" I asked half sarcastically, half inquisitively.

Reid sat back in his chair with his arms folded, silent.

"Oh, no it's not like that. We're all just playing…" Tyler answered nervously.

"Ohhh, just a friendly game of strip poker. Of course."

"Um, who are you anyway?" The girl to the right of me asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm so rude…I'm Christine, and you are?"

"Samantha. And that's Alicia and Dawn."

"Samantha, Alicia and Dawn. It's a pleasure to meet you girls. So seriously, who's fucking who…I'm just dying to know"

The girls gasped.

"Ok, now it really is time to go." Pogue said, and again everyone followed. Reid and I just sat there slently as they collected their things and left the house.

"Surprise" I said sarcastically, once they were all gone.

"Don't you think you're acting a bit childish right now?" He answered.

"IM ACTING CHILDISH? I don't know, I would think childish is someone who is going to be a father but is instead sitting around a table with half naked girls playing strip poker…that seems a bit more childish!"

"Well, to answer your question. Pogue is fucking the one in the red bra, Tyler is trying to fuck the one in the yellow bra, and they had an extra friend so they begged me to play."

"So what you're saying is you were fucking the one in the purple bra? I'm sorry…I'm a bit confused"

"No actually, I'm fucking the one in the black bra." He said, referring to me with the smile that up until this point, worked every time.

"Ohhh, I get it…you're trying to be cute with me. You know, I drove all the way here for 6 hours just to surprise you. My father thinks I went to the store to get milk meanwhile I jacked his car and drove here because he told me how worried you were last night and I walk in to this. Just put yourself in my position right now."

"What the fuck took you 6 hours?"

"NOT THE POINT!!"

We are now at the point of screaming at each other from across the poker table.

"Well, actually I was in that position. Last night, walking into the fucking bar, with you all drunk and that guy all over you!"

"Oh please you dramatic bastard. He wasn't all over me, he was talking to me. And we both had our clothes on!"

"Well, I guess I have better luck than he does. When I met you in a bar…you didn't have your clothes on." He answered back, angrily.

I laughed to myself realizing how bad an idea this was. I stood up and walked over to where my shirt was laying on the floor. I pulled it over my head and walked over and sat down next to him.

"You know, maybe I did over react a little bit. Maybe you are telling the truth about what I walked in on. But ever since I met you, I've acted like a completely different person. I've done things, and acted in a way that I never have before. Honestly, it scares the shit out of me. Being around you scares the shit out of me, because I don't know what I'm gonna do next and I'm tired of it. I don't want to be scared anymore. So maybe our parents did know this would happen eventually, maybe they did know that I would give birth to the next Garwin. But they didn't know we would work out together. Obviously we don't. Lets just call it what it is and stop forcing something that isn't supposed to be there." I said as I looked down at the table, nervously fiddling a poker chip in my hand.

The truth is, I actually don't feel that way at all. I want this to work out with him, I've completely fallen for this guy that came into my life what, 2 weeks ago? But this is what I do. I run away.


	27. Not So Innocent Bystanders

"Okay" He responded, then stood up from the table and grabbed a beer from the fridge

"Okay" He responded, then stood up from the table and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Okay?" I asked, still sitting there…confused.

He took a swig of his beer and leaned against the counter. "Yeah, that's fine. Once you're further along in the pregnancy we'll work out the details of like joint custody or whatever the fuck you call it. But we don't really have to deal with that now". He said, and took another swig.

My eyes darted across the room, trying to comprehend what he was saying. He wasn't supposed to agree with me. He's supposed to tell me I'm being stupid and stubborn, and beg me to stay!

"So, do you still want to stay for the night? I mean it would be crazy to drive all the way back in the same day. Especially when it took you 6 hours to get here, which I still don't understand by the way."

When I finally spoke up my voice cracked a little bit. "Um, yeah I guess so. I mean, I could just go to Maggie's aunts if it's an imposition." I responded, completely monotone and honestly a little shocked this is even happening.

"Well it's up to you, I don't care if you stay. I'm actually going to Nicky's in a little bit so I won't even be home. Just get some rest and I guess drive back in the morning." He said, completely nonchalant, continuing to drink his beer that I felt the urge to smash over his skull.

I nodded my head and stood up. "I'm gonna get my bag out of the car, I'll be back in a minute." I walked out of the house and out to the car, I got in and began crying hysterically. A well needed release but for Christ's sake I never cry this much!! See, this is what I mean…completely different person when it comes to him, and I fucking hate it!

I stayed in the car for about 10 minutes or so, I waited until I thought my eyes were as back to normal as possible. He's in there enjoying his beer, getting ready for a night out to probably bang as many chicks as he can tonight, I sure as hell am not letting him think that I'm sitting around crying over him.

I grabbed my bag and headed back into the house. When I opened the door we bumped into each other. I stopped and looked at him.

"Alright well I'm going out, I'll probably be home late and most likely won't be up early so just have a safe drive in the morning, call me if you need directions" He said, and headed out the door, leaving me there alone.

So here I am in his house and all I could think of was revenge. I know it's immature but am I supposed to just let this be? Like I said, I didn't even mean all of that shit that I said to him. I want it to work out, I really, really do. But how can he just let me go like that? How could he be SOO worried about me the night before and tonight just simly not give a fuck? I could trash the house, but he does that on a weekly basis. I could go out and tell whoever will listen about his 'family history' but that will probably just make me look like a delusional psychopath. I could go to Nicky's…

I grabbed my cell phone and called Maggie, hoping and praying she was just sitting around doing nothing.

"Hey Christine, what's going on??" She answered, sounding happy to hear from me.

"Nothing, I'm back in Ipswich, what are you doing?"

"Ugh, just sitting around doing nothing."

"Wanna go to Nicky's?"

"I dunno, Caleb is there with the boys now. He asked me to go but I was feeling kinda out of it. Where's Reid?"

"Oh, he's there. I'm actually at his house right now."

"So why didn't you just go with him then?"

"Um, I didn't feel like it either. But now I'm just bored, come on lets go!!"

"Alright, fine…watching the notebook for the 10th time was starting to get boring anyway. I'll pick you up in like a half hour."

"Sounds good, see you then!"

Okay, now the key is to look irresistibly hot and it may be cold out, but a mini skirt was really the only way to accomplish that tonight. I ruffled through my bag and pulled out a very mini skirt. It was black and yellow plaid. The only reason I brought this in the first place was to play out a little school girl fantasy for Reid. I don't just randomly travel with a plaid mini skirt…but if he wasn't gonna get a show, someone else might as well, right?? I threw the skirt on paired with a tight black sweater and black boots. I mean, I'm not concieted or anything, but I did look pretty hot. I did my make up quickly and I was ready to go.

I sat on the couch and waited, and waited, and waited…It's been like 45 minutes already!!

I grabbed the phone and called Maggie.

"Mags, where are you??"

"Hey, I was just about to call you! Listen, Caleb just got back…you think we could rain check it and go another night?"

I sighed "Yeah, yeah…have fun"

I hung up the phone and sat there. I don't want to just stay here. I got all ready to go out, he's out probably having a fucking blast…but I don't wanna go alone, I'll look like a big loser.

I weighed the pros and cons for a few minutes of being all dressed up with no place to go or just sucking it up and flying solo….

AT NICKY'S…

"Reid what the fuck is your deal bro? You havent moved from this chair all night" Pogue said handing Reid another beer.

"I'm just in a bad mood." He said and continued to drink.

"About Christine again?? Just drop it, you came out with us to have a good time, you said your self you didn't know if it was gonna work out. If you're feeling that way after just a couple weeks, then it's probably not! Those girls we were with at your house earlier are here, and from what I've heard Dawn has a thing for you, come hang out with us!!"

"Yeah alright, whatever" Reid got up from the table and followed Pogue to where the rest of the group was. There was a little pairing off going on with the strip poker girls and Tyler and Pogue, Reid stood there awkwardly and Dawn began to talk his hear off.

"So thanks for having us over earlier…I was really having a good time, well I mean until it got ruined." She said with a giggle

Reid gave her a courtesy smile and stayed silent.

"So, who was that girl anyway, is that your girlfriend or something?"

Reid nodded his head no

"Oh, well she sure was acting like one! So who was she then??"

"Just a friend."

Dawn laughed again. "Ohh, just a friend huh? Well I've never seen just a friend get that pissed off when her friend is hanging out with some girls…"

"Yeah, well…she's just a friend." Reid responded, becoming irritated with her.

It was pretty obvious to her that Reid was completely uninterested in the conversation, so she decided to turn it up a bit.

"So I couldn't help but notice your tattoos when you had your shirt off." She said as she put her hand on his arm, moving his shirt up. "Can I see them again?"

I got out of the taxi right out front of Nicky's. The usual crowd of smokers was hanging around outside. I moved my way through towards the entrance and felt everyones eyes on me. I mean I guess I did look a little too sexy for some little bar, these people definitely think im the biggest slut ever. Whatever, I'm not here for them anyway. I finally made my way in and immediately began looking around the room for Reid. I didn't see him. I worked my way over to the bar and ordered myself a drink when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, expecting it to be Reid…but it wasn't. Shocker.

He was tall, tan, greenest eyes I've ever seen, dirty blonde hair. He was so good looking.

"Hey, you're Christine, right?"

"Um, yeah…and you are?"

"I'm Chad" He said smoothly as he handed the bartender money for my drink, which was just a diet coke!! I learned my lesson.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that. So, do I know you or something?"

"No, not quite. I was here that night you did that little performance on stage." He said smiling

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, look. Lets just nip this in the bud right away, I'm not gonna have sex with you. I know, I know im the big slut from the city who stripped on stage with some guys she didn't know in front of a room full of people, I must be so easy. It's not happening" I said and turned to walk away but he stopped me.

"Woah, woah calm down. That's not why I came over, I wanted to talk to you that night even before all of that but the Ipswich boys already seemed to have all of your attention. I saw you here by yourself…just figured I would keep you company, that's all"

"Oh, well…I could use some company I guess."

"Come on, lets go sit down." He said and grabbed my hand and led me over to the only empty table. When we got to there I noticed a set of car keys on it which looked oddly familiar.

"I think someones sitting here already" I said to Chad.

"Actually, it looks like someone was sitting here and left something behind." He said and sat down. I did the same.

"So come on, let me see those tattoos of yours." Dawn said to Reid as one hand ran up his arm and the other on his chest.

"I think I need a drink." He responded and walked away from her with no intentions of coming back. He reached into his pocket to get his keys out but quickly realized they weren't there.

"So, Christine…what brings you to our little town?" Chad asked as he played with the car keys.

"Um, just visiting a friend."

"Someone I might know?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so. So you said something about the Ipswich boys…are you not from Ipswich?"

"No, I am…it's just those 4 guys have made a bit of a name for themselves around here."

"How so?" I asked curiously.

Chad laughed. "I don't know, it's hard to explain I guess. Everyone knows them, and you either love them or you hate them. I personally am not a big fan."

"Well how come?"

"Why all the questions about them?"

"I don't know, I mean if they're so well known around here…I guess I wanna know why."

"They're just not the greatest guys. Always lookin for a fight, snatching every girl up that walks by. That's why I wasn't surprised you were with them that night. Trust me, you're not the first to get snatched up by one of them."

Okay, so coming here to make Reid jealous is now Reid being no where in sight and having a conversation with some stranger about how I'm just another number…

"Okay, not really sure what you mean by snatched up by one of them…but to be honest, it sounds like you're a little jealous?" I said defensively.

"Na, if I could tell you one thing, it's that I'm not jealous of those characters. Let's just change the subject, I didn't want to talk to you so we could talk about them."

As much as he didn't want to, Reid made his way back to the Pogue, Tyler and the girls to see if he left his keys behind. Dawn immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, you're back" She said smiling and inching up to kiss him.

He moved back. "Listen, I'm not trying to be rude and I'm sure you're a very nice girl. But I'm really not interested." He said and looked around the area for his keys. When he didn't see them, he turned and walked away.

"ASSHOLE" She yelled at his back, he just kept walking.

He made his way towards the table, if the keys are no where else they have to be there.

Chad was still playing with the keys in his hand as he blabbed on about his life, goals and dreams. I mean he was good looking and all, but all I could think about was Reid. I didn't want to make him jealous anymore, I just wanted him…period.

"Will you excuse me for a sec? I have to use the bathroom." I said as I got up from the table at the same time that Reid walked up.

He looked at me, then at Chad, then at the keys in Chad's hand.

He looked so good, I just wanted to pounce on top of him right then and there.

"Give me those" He said and snatched the keys from Chad's hand.

"Oh, Reid…good to see you, we were just talking about you actually." Chad said sarcastically.

Reid looked at me with his crystal blue eyes, then back at Chad. "Were you really..what about?"

"Um, can I cut in for a second. WE werent talking about Reid, YOU were talking about him and his friends and how you pretty much hate them because they get more ass than you do." I said to Chad, Reid laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Reid chimed in.

Chad stood up and came face to face with Reid. Apparantly this isn't the first time these two had a problem with each other.

"I told her that I wasn't trying to fuck her. It was bullshit. I mean you don't dress like that if you don't expect to get bent over in the bathroom of a bar now do you…" He said, motioning over to me.

With one solid punch, Reid had Chad down on the floor.

He then grabbed my hand and led me out of the bar. Once we got outside we walked over to his car, but he stopped before we got in.

"What the fuck would possess you to talk to that douche bag, were you trying to make me jealous?"

"Well, at first I was…but then I wasn't. Reid I didn't mean all of that stuff I said back at your house. I do want it to work out with you, I really did come back here because I just didn't want to stay without you. Yeah, im scared…really scared actually. But I sure as hell am not going through this without you. If you really want me to go, then I'll go. I'll grab my shit and I'll leave in the morning. But just know that is the last thing in this world that I want to do." I said as I pulled myself close to him and wrapped my arms inside his jacket.

He kissed the top of my head…"You didn't really think I was gonna let you go home tomorrow, did you?" He said, smiling down at me.

We got in the car and headed back to his house. Once we were inside he snaked his arm around my waist and pinned me up against the wall.

He started to slowly kiss my neck. "I knew you were gonna come back" He said softly as his kisses made their way up to my lips as his hands inched further and further up my skirt.

"Well of course I came back, Mr. Garwin. I didn't want to get punished…" I said smiling at him and the twinkle in his eye said a thousand words. Before I knew it he had me up on the poker table. The same poker table that caused a million and one problems just a few hours ago was about to get a show.


	28. There's a Fifth?

So Reid does this thing with his tongue

So Reid does this thing with his tongue. Theres no way I can describe it to possibly give it any justice but I'll try my best. It's sort of like a mix between a tornado and a bolt of lightening. The tornado being his tongue and the bolt of lightening being me when he's finished. It's like you've died and gone to orgasm utopia (I would have said orgasm heaven but that just seemed wrong on too many levels).

I laid back on the poker table, trying to catch my breath and completely and utterly satisfied I felt his body press on top of me, propping himself with his hands to not put too much pressure on me. He had a "I really am that good" smirk across his face as he looked down at me. The second I was able to compose myself and actually speak a full sentence.…I pretty much confirmed it.

"That was absolutely incredible."

"I know" He whispered, his lips next to my ear as his tongue and lips navigated their way around my neck. With his knees he managed to pry my legs open. One hand propping himself up, the other hand undoing his pants. Truth be told, I didn't do a thing. All I had to do was lay there and enjoy the benefits. I tried to help him, but he just wasn't having it. I guess after all the hell he put me through, a little heaven was well deserved. I leaned my head back, wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to thrust in and out. I ran my fingers through his shaggy blonde hair and unintentionally gave it a little tug, the look in his eyes let me know he didn't mind a bit.

After about 45 minutes (witches have great stamina by the way) we both laid ontop of the poker table with no desire to move anytime soon. I rolled over onto my side and wrapped my arm around his sweaty naked chest.

"So…I have a question." I said as I ran my nails up and down his chest.

He grunted to let me know he was listening…but not really wanting to speak.

"Well, how many girls have you been with?"

"Why?"

"I don't know…just curious, I guess."

"Well…how many guys have you been with?"

"One." I answered quickly.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me with that grin…again.

"Just one?"

"Yeah…well I mean 2, including you…but just one other."

"Wow…well, okay…I've been with more than you." He said laughing.

I rolled my eyes…"I know that stupid, but how many more??"

"I don't know…like, 30…ish"

"30??" I practically screamed…I knew it was a lot but I wasn't expecting that many.

He laughed again at my reaction. "Well, if it helps at all…you are by far the best."

"If by best you mean the most sperminated…I'll take that as a compliment." I said laughing, then hopped off the poker table.

"So…I've been in Ipswich for a little while now. What…like 3 weeks? And I have seen Maggie's Aunts house, your house, Nicky's and that hell hole you and your friends like to hang out in…show me Ipswich, I want to see something!!" I said nagging at him as he slowly made his way off the table.

"Show you what? I kinda thought I showed you a lot tonight." He said with a laugh and pulled his shirt over his head.

"I don't know…anything! When I was driving here, it looked so pretty…I want to see it."

"Christine, it's like 3 in the morning. Where do you expect to go at this time? Why don't we just watch a movie and go to bed?"

"Because I can watch a movie and go to bed in New York. But I'm not in New York, I'm here…so show me something here that I can't see there!"

I flashed him my best 'give me what I want' smile, he looked at me knowing he was about to give in….I knew it too.

He sighed and shook his head. "Okay fine. But go put different clothes on, it's cold out and that skirts just not gonna cut it."

"Okay!!" I said like an excited little school girl. I turned to run upstairs to change, then turned back. "Where are we going??"

"If you're gonna nag me to take you somewhere…it's gonna be a surprise. Go change!"

I shot him a smile and ran upstairs. I came back down a few minutes later in jeans, uggs and an oversized hoodie. "Is this good?"

"Yeah…that'll do." He said as he walked up behind me…"Close your eyes"

"Why??"

"Don't be stubborn, just close them!" He said.

I did as I was told and felt a soft cloth over my eyes and tied behind my head.

"A blindfold?? Shouldn't we have used this over there?" I said with a laugh, motioning to the poker table. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the house into the car.

Once we started driving, I started to play around with the blindfold, but he slapped my hand away.

"Will you stop it…I told you it's a surprise!"

I sighed…"Fine…I don't really like surprises though."

"Well, I'm not a huge fan about sightseeing at 3am…but here we are." He said with a laugh and intertwined his fingers with mine.

After a few minutes I started to get impatient. "Are we there yet?" I asked…not intentionally trying to sound like a 5 year old….but it just sorta came out that way.

"Are you trying to prepare me for fatherhood with that question?" He said, as I felt the car start to slow down, until it came to a complete stop.

"Okay, can I take it off now??"

"NO! Just sit still."

I did as told as he exited the car and came around to my side. He took my hand and started to lead the way. The only thing I could tell from the sound of our shoes on the ground is that it was some sort of wooded area. It felt like we were walking forever!! Where in God's name is he taking me?? Then I heard the sound of water…woods, and water…a lake maybe? Boring. What the hell is so great about a lake.

"Okay, seriously…I want to see!! Take the blindfold off!!"

"Okay!! Okay" He walked up behind me and loosened the blind fold. The second it fell I felt like I was looking at the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

There were nothing but wooded areas surrounding us completely and in the middle of all of it was a pond with a waterfall. The way the moon hit it, it looked like I was looking at a picture. That's how perfect it was.

Reid was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's gorgeous" I said softly, almost a whisper.

I released myself from his arms and walked closer to the edge of the pond. I sat down and motioned for him to come sit with me, he smiled and slowly followed.

Once we were sitting together, I rested my head against his chest.

"I have to say Garwin…this really impressed me. I was expecting for you to show me the local titty bar or something."

"Wow, what kind of reputation do I have??"

"A tarnished one" I said with a laugh.

"Soo…ever done it in the woods next to a waterfall?" He said playfully as he began to kiss my neck again…gets me everytime.

"No actually…I haven't. And you know, theres something else I've never done in the woods next to a waterfall."

He looked at me confused.

I pressed my hand against his chest and pushed him back.

"It's my turn to do all the work." I said smiling and began to unbuckle his jeans. He looked shocked…and thrilled, and just leaned back.

My tongue had just touched the tip, it began to swirl a little bit…when I heard something.

I jerked up. "What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing…a squirrel. Just keep going…"

I looked around for a second. It probably just was a little animal. I shrugged it off and regained my focus. I leaned my head back down and took him in again. Deeper this time. He let out a moan, as my tongue did things I didn't know it was capable of.

Then I heard it again, closer this time.

I jerked up.

"Oh no, no no no you can't do that." He said, visibly upset that my mouth was hanging open…with nothing inside of it.

"Reid, seriously…there's someone there."

"Christine, no one is there…I promise you no one is there. No one even knows about this place and unless you want to send me to the hospital with the worst case of blue balls ever documented…please stop worrying."

"Okay…okay, I'm sorry." I said, with an embarassed smile…then tried once again. I didn't get quite as far as I did the previous two times until we were…interrupted.

"Woahhh, look at this…the girl from the city who claims she isn't a slut, in fact…is a slut!"

We heard a voice say from behind the trees as the figure made it's way into the clearing.

Reid and I both looked up to see none other than Chad with his arms folded in front of him with a grin across his face.

"FUCK!" Reid shouted as he buttoned up his jeans and stood up.

I was a mixture of shocked and mortified. I just stayed put.

"Chad what the fuck are you doing out here?"

He laughed and leaned against the tree. "Me? I was just walking around…saw your car parked up there, figured I'd come join the party."

"Christine, why don't you go wait in the car." Reid said as he pulled me up…I was still a little unable to do it myself.

"Go in the car? Why? Theres no party if theres no girls. We can take turns…I'll even let you go first." Chad said with that sinister sounding laugh.

Okay, so my humiliation turned to rage at this point. "Excuse me? Are you kidding me…I wouldn't touch you if my life depended on it you prick."

"Funny you should say that…because your life just might depend on it." He said and before I knew it I was tied to the tree that he was leaning on. It was in the blink of an eye, literally one second I was screaming at him being held back by Reid, and the next I was tied to a tree with a rope around my waist and my wrists tied together.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" I started screaming, squirming my body uncontrollably.

Reid stood there silently, his eyes black as night.

"Chad, do you really think this is the way to get what you want?"

"You dumb fuck, I gave up trying to get what I want years ago. Now, all I'm interested in is getting revenge. And honestly…what better way to get revenge than to fuck with what matters most to you." He said to Reid, then turned to look at me…"Oh and I hope you don't think what he cares most about is you, it's the bastard child you're carrying around with you."

"Chad give it up, you could have been one of us. We gave you more than enough chances to stop acting like a wreckless jerk off and be one of us but each and everytime you fucked it up…first you set Spencer on fire in freshman year. Junior year you put a spell on half of the girls in our lit class and took naked pictures of them posting that shit all over the internet… don't even get me started on the accident you got into when you drove drunk nearly fucking killing someone and coincidentally, you were in bed sleeping when it happened while the poor guy was in a coma for 2 fucking months! We tried to let all of your stupid shit slide….but you were too much of a god damn risk. You still are!"

Wait…so Chad is one of them too? I kind of forgot the fact that I was tied to tree and listened to what was going on.

Reid continued…"Chad, I've seriously had it with your bullshit. If it was up to me you would have been taken care of years ago, but the guys always had a soft spot for you despite everything. I'm not that nice. Let her go and stay the fuck out of my way." He finished, inching closer.

"Yeah, I bet that sounded really good in your head, but you didn't think that was gonna work, did you?" He said laughing, and before I knew it, I was still tied to the tree…but this time, my clothes weren't quite on my body anymore.

I gasped…not only was I stark naked, but it was freezing!! My body began to struggle uncontrollably again.

Reid attempted to lunge towards Chad, but with a simple motion of the hand. Reid stayed put.

"You know what. I'm actually not in the mood for a big blow out tonight. I haven't had my coffee…you know the adrenaline just isn't quite there. But I got her ready for you. Consider it a peace offering." He laughed. "We'll pick this up next time…"

And then Chad was gone.


	29. Disturbia

Ok guys, here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure. It's a little shorter than the last few, but it's pretty juicy!!

I reallyyyyyy would love everyone's input, good for bad. If you're feeling it, let me know, and if not LET ME KNOW!!

I really enjoy writing this, and it's not worth it if you guys don't enjoy reading it. So PLEASE review review review.

And if you wanna shoot me an email with any questions or suggestions feel free…

Love ya's!!

The second Chad disappeared the ropes loosened and I fell from the tree. I scrambled to my feet and hurriedly threw my clothes back on. Reid was pacing back and forth, hasn't said a single word yet.

"Care to explain that one?" I asked…I was beyond the point of being surprised anymore, for what? After all of the shit I have seen and been apart of these past few weeks…being surprised is just a waste of an emotion.

"He's fucking dead." Reid mumbled under his breath.

"Oh yea? Awesome…" I said sarcastically…"Who is he?"

"A dead man" Reid mumbled again, still pacing.

I rolled my eyes and walked up in front of him to stop him. "Okay, enough with the empty threats…he's not here anymore, what was that all about?"

"You wouldn't understand." He said and began to start pacing again but watching him was starting to make me nauseous. I put my hand on his chest and stopped him. "Really Reid? I think I can handle it…"

Reid finally sat down at the edge of the lake and took a deep breath, I knelt behind him massaging his shoulders, he was tense!!

"Chad is sort of one of us too. See there was this guy Chase, Chase's family was like…I don't know…the black sheep I guess you could say of our little circle." Reid said with a laugh. "And I'm talking hundreds of years back, like they were just complete fuck ups…always using the powers for really bad shit, and that's not really what we're about, you know?"

"Yeah, totally…what your ancestors really had in mind was using the powers to untie unsuspecting girl's shirts and cheat at pool games, I get it." I said with a smile.

"ANYWAY…so Chase's family just sort of died off, no one heard from them for hundreds of years, so everyone just assumed that the blood line had ceased. Well, a few years back when we were in high school…Chase came back, and long story short he was out to pretty much kill us…or at least Caleb. He caused a lot of problems when he was here, kidnapped Caleb's ex girlfriend…almost killed her actually. Whatever, so they had this big blow out, and Caleb pretty much beat the shit out of him. But then he disappeared. No one knew where he went, we still don't"

"Okay…so what does that have to do with this guy?"

Reid took another deep breath. "Okay, so Chad we've known our whole lives. He's from Ipswich, he was like the nerdy, unpopular kid in town…not a lot of friends, never had any girlfriends."

'Could have fooled me…' I thought to myself, thinking about how damn good looking he was…wait he just tied me to a tree. Okay, he's a son of a bitch…I'm back on track.

"See, technically there are 6 families in the Covenant. There's the 4 of us…Chase's family, and Chad's. Now with Chad, he's the youngest out of all of us and he was another one who never used his powers for good. You heard me before when he was here, all of the shit he used to do…and that's not even the half of it. We tried so many times to get him to calm down and explain to him how destructive and dangerous his behavior was…but he never wanted to hear it. He always wanted us to act more like him, to be like the modern day Lost Boys or something…go around, terrorizing people with the shit we can do."

"So he's mad that you guys wouldn't go along with it?"

"Uh, well kind of…but there's more."

"So right after the whole Chase thing happened, Chad and I started to hang out a lot. I kind of had a falling out with the guys and I guess I was going through my rebellious phase or whatever…so I was kind of curious what it would be like to act more like him and less like them. So me and Chad got into a lot of trouble. Mostly stupid harmless shit like flipping cop cars upside down while they were parked, or floating above the girl's locker room after gym…immature shit. So one night, we were driving around aimlessly with nothing to do and we saw the guys pulling up to Pogue's house. So Chad stops the car and starts fucking with them. I stayed in the car, I mean I wasn't really getting along with them at the time, but they were still like my brothers you know? So Chad and Pogue started to get into it and he was really beating Chad bad. Finally I got out and sort of broke the whole thing up. I guess Chad was pissed I didn't help him more, but whatever…that's when he tells us that he knew about Chase all along. Chad is actually the whole reason Chase knew how to find us in the first place. Their families never lost contact. Chad was behind the whole entire thing, he almost destroyed our lives. As a matter of fact, he did destroy some. Anyway, after that day Chad stayed out of our way for the most part but every now and then he'll start some shit up. Never like this though, he never involved anyone else but the 4 of us…"

Reid finished and stared blankly into the water.

"Well…you should go talk to the guys. This sounds like something they should know about."

Reid laughed…"I'm not telling them, and you are definitely not telling them. I'll take care of this on my own. He's really got it in for me anyway, no need to involve them."

"I kind of feel guilty now, maybe we should have just stayed at your house and watched a movie." I said with a laugh trying to make light of the situation. Reid didn't really find it funny.

"Listen, you're gonna have to go home." He said, still staring out into the reflection of the moon in the water.

"Home?? Why home??"

"Because Christine, I don't know what kind of shit he's gonna pull. He's not a good guy, and every time I see him he's worse than before. I don't want you here, it's too much of a risk."

"Well maybe I can help?"

He laughed again…"Christine, you'll only make the situation worse. I'm serious. I have to deal with him, and I don't need worry about you, or the baby on top of that. Drive home tomorrow and when everything is taken care of, you can come back."

I sighed and stood up. "Whatever, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Let's just go back."

Reid nodded his head and we both walked silently to the car. I was walking unusually close to him. I mean, like I said…I wasn't surprised that any of this shit happened, but it still freaked me the fuck out!

When we got back to Reid's house it was almost 5am. I could just tell by looking at him that the poor boy was gonna collapse if he didn't go to bed. He started to walk upstairs then looked back when he realized I wasn't following.

"Come to bed" He said mid-yawn.

"I'll be up in a bit. I just wanna take a shower first."

He was too tired to wonder why I would be taking a shower at 5am, so he turned and went to bed. Truth is, I just wanted some alone time to clear my head. Maybe figure out a way to not go home? I mean maybe he's right, okay I know he's right. I know there really isn't much that I can do in this situation. It's not just like some regular guy that I can beat with a bat or something. But I don't want to leave Reid to deal with this alone. He's not even going to tell the guys. At least if he told them, I would feel a little more at ease. But seriously, he made Chad sound like a maniac, actually I got to see first hand that it's kinda true. I'm supposed to be comfortable being hundreds of miles away while he's here doing God knows what?

I looked over at the clock. 5:37am.

If it's 5:37am here, then it's 10:37am in London…

I crept into Reid's bedroom and fumbled around for his phone, trying to be as quiet as possible. He looked so cute sleeping, I just wanted to pounce on top of him!

Okay, back to business..where the fuck is this phone!!

I looked around a little more, then finally found it on the bathroom sink…that's a great spot to keep your phone.

I went back downstairs and searched for Michael's number. When I found it however, I started to get butterflies in my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't call. What is Reid gets mad? But his father probably should know, especially if he's going to do something stupid or dangerous to himself.

Okay, I'm gonna call.

I sat down on the couch and dialed.

It rang once, twice…okay maybe he won't pick up I can just leave a message. Three times…

"Reid what in Gods name are you doing up at 6 in the morning? What's wrong??" His mother said on the other line. His mother?? I wasn't ready to talk to his mother, why is she answering his phone!!

"Uh, this isn't Reid…"

"Oh, well who is it then? Christine??"

"Yep, it's Christine…how are you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm fine…what is wrong?" She asked confused, to say the least.

She sounded like a librarian. I don't know why I get that vibe, but that's what she sounds like. And that's what I'm picturing, like the hair in a bun, the glasses…the whole bit. Odd.

Okay, this is a bad idea. A really bad idea. He will absolutely kill me if he finds out I told them any of this. I need an excuse…hurry up, think of an excuse!!

"Uh, I…I just wanted to tell you how much I'm looking forward to meeting you." I blurted out, oh my God that was so lame.

"You called me at 6 in the morning, your time to tell me you are looking forward to meeting me?" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I mean…Reid is sleeping, so I figured now would be a good time to call, you know without him nagging in my ear…MEN!" Oh my god I am the lamest person to ever live.

She laughed again…"Well, Christine…I am looking forward to seeing you again as well. Take care of Reid until we get back! See you soon." And she hung up.

What the fuck was I thinking, calling his parents had to be the worst idea ever. Maybe I should just stay out of it, I'm way too new to this shit to be thinking I can get involved and make any sense. Fuck it, I'm going to bed.


	30. Investigative Research

As I walked up the stairs to Reid's bedroom, I thought of something. There has to be something in this house to give me more information on Chad's family. This is probably no time to try to be some justice vigilante, but the thought of Reid handling this by himself really worried me. I'm sure he's capable of it, much more capable than anything I can come up with…but since we all know stubborn is my middle name, I just couldn't leave it alone. I quietly made my way up to the second floor and instead of turning right to Reid's room, I turned left to his father's office.

Now the last time I investigated in his father's office, I uncovered some stuff that both Reid and myself were completely dumbfounded by. Something tells me this time would be no different.

I sat at the desk, and the mess of photos and my "personal file" were all still scattered just like we had left it. I pushed everything aside and began my search. As I looked through different drawers and file cabinets, a wave of guilt swept over me. I kept coming across personal information that I had no business looking at. Old bank statements, W2 forms (apparantly witches pay taxes too), I even found Reid's parents marriage license which put somewhat of a smile on my face. I don't know if Reid has ever done the math, but his parents got married 7 months before he was born, I better not hear any hypocritical comments from those two!

In any event, I did make it a purpose to not stick my nose where it didn't belong. If it didn't have to do with Chad's family, I tossed it aside. I was on a mission afterall. An hour had passed and I was unsuccessful. It was about 7am at this point and the sun was starting to come up. I had searched every crevice possible and found nothing that I was looking for. Just when I was about to get up and call it a night (or morning), I noticed the wall opposite his fathers desk seemed different than the others for some reason. Something was off, I just couldn't figure out what. I have been up for almost 24 hours, so noticing something odd about a wall is most likely contributed to exhaustion, but none the less, I had to check it out. I cautiously walked over and gently glided my hand against the wall, but…it was just a wall. I took a step back and looked it over again, something is still off. I stared, and stared…I stared some more and then I realized what it was. There was a slight crease in the wall, that started at the floor and went up about 3 feet. I don't know why I got the idea so push in on it, but I did and it pushed opened. To be perfectly honest, I'm not surprised that a witch has a secret passage way in his office.

I stood in front of the open door way for a moment, contemplating whether or not I should go in. Maybe it's filled with like his parents sex toys or something. Okay, that was a disgusting thought, and who the hell would go so far so hide them in a wall? No, this has to be what I've been searching for.

I hesitated for a second, then bent down and stepped inside. It was dark, so I fumbled around on the walls for a light, eventually finding it and making the room all the more real to me. It was a tiny room. It wouldn't even qualify as a walk in closet. Inside the room were 6 very old looking trunks, each labelled with the names of the six families in the Covenant. Garwin, Parry, Danvers, Simms, Pope, and Whitmore.

So, this is what I've been searching for. Now that I have found it however, I wasn't quite sure if this was the right thing to do. I struggled with my conscience for a few minutes, then throwing caution to the wind, I headed for the trunk furthest to my right labeled Whitmore. I knew the first four names, so it either had to be Pope or Whitmore that was Chad's family, but I just had a feeling about Whitmore. I opened the trunk and it was filled with different files all which were classified by date starting the mid 1600's ending with 1984. I grabbed the file and when I opened it the first thing I read was Chadwick Thomas Whitmore. Chadwick…no wonder the kid has issues. Once I found what I was looking for, I realized that I was really playing with fire by not being in bed yet. It had to be at least 7:30 in the morning and though Reid probably won't be waking up for a few more hours, wandering around in secret passage ways in his fathers office could lead to serious trouble if I don't wrap up this expedition now. I slipped the file underneath my sweatshirt and closed up everything in the office, leaving no trace of my being there.

I tip toed into Reid's bed and just by looking at him, it was obvious he was dead to the world. I walked over to my duffle bag and shoved the file all the way to the bottom. I then got undressed and as quietly as possible, snuck into bed. It was fully day light at this point. The second my head touched the pillow, it turned out Reid wasn't as dead to the world as I anticipated him to be. He groggily opened his eyes and sat up. I didn't even have enough time to pretend to be sleeping.

He glanced at the clock then back at me. "Are you just getting to bed?" He asked curiously.

"No, silly…I had to pee." I said with a nervous smile. I leaned over and kissed him. "Go back to bed, babe." I said softly, then rested my head on his chest and he did as he was told.

I woke up at around 11. Not much of a nights sleep considering I didn't go to sleep until almost 8am, but oddly enough…I felt well rested. When I woke up, Reid was laying next to me, doing something on his lap top. He quickly closed out whatever he was doing when he noticed I was awake. Internet porn maybe?

"It's about time" He said anxiously. "I've been waiting to talk to you."

Immediately I got nervous. Did he find the file? Did he somehow know what I did in his fathers office? "What about?" I asked, with a slight crack in my voice, as I slowly sat up against the headboard.

"What do you think about RJ?" He asked, with sort of an excited tone in his voice.

I looked at him with confusion on my face. "Um, who's RJ?"

He laughed…"No, I mean for the baby…Reid Jr., little RJ?" He said smiling from ear to ear.

I couldn't help but let out a relieved giggle. "That sounds great." I said, not really sure if I really meant that. Don't think I ever considering naming my child Reid, but the fact that this had nothing to do with the Chad incident was enough for me to agree to little RJ.

"Ok good, because I really want to be a senior." He said as he got out of the bed, then realized that didn't come out right. "I mean, not like a senior citizen, but like a senior and a junior…you know?"

"Yeah, Reid…I think I'm following you." I said smiling, and got out of bed myself. I glanced down at my duffle bag, and noticed it was still in the same position as I left it last night. That was a relief.

I picked up my cell phone and noticed I had a missed call and voicemail from Maggie.. As Reid headed over to the bathroom, I listened to the message.

"Hey, sorry about bailing on you last night. Definitely want to do something today, call me when you get this."

"Who was that?" Reid asked as he walked back into the bedroom

"Oh, it was a message from Maggie. I think I'm gonna go see her in a bit, her aunt went out of town again, so my ban has been temporarily lifted."

He said down on the bed and took my hands in his, he pulled me over and I was standing inbetween his legs, waiting for him to speak. When it takes him this long to spit it out, that means I'm not gonna like it.

"So, last night was pretty insane." He said finally.

I nodded my head, staying silent.

"You know, I never really considered how all of this is affecting you. I don't think I've really stopped for a second to find out." He said looking down, guilt coming across in his tone.

I sat down on the bed next to him and held his hands in mine, but remained silent.

He looked up at me. "Your hands are shaking."

I hadn't even realized, but when I looked down, they most certainly were, more like trembling.

I smiled nervously. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I've stopped for a second to find out either. I mean, it's a lot to take in. A LOT. But, I don't know…not to sound cheesey, but I feel safe with you and I trust you. So, if you tell me everything is going to be okay, then…I believe you." I said. My smile faded at this point, and my hands were still trembling, I tried to stop them…but involuntarily shaking isn't something you can control.

"And I know what you said last night about me going home, but I'm just going to attribute that to you being stressed, because I'm not going anywhere." I said and waited for his response, hoping this didn't turn into yet another fight…

He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. "Everything's going to be ok."

I smiled backed, feeling somewhat relieved. "So, you're not going to make me go home?"

"Christine, in the time I've known you, I realized that no one has the power to make you do something you don't want to do…not even a witch." He said that last word with a sinster whisper, then an adorable smile.

"Well, I'm glad we're finally on the same page about something." I said with a smile, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So, what are you going to do about this Chad situation?" I asked inquisitively, once again glancing over to my duffle bag, which has no become a nervous habit.

"I'm not sure yet. I know I said last night I wasn't going to mention it to the guys, but I think I might have to talk to Caleb afterall. Only because his family and Chad's family were the closest way back when, so Caleb can probably give me some information I probably need in order to take care of him."

"Take care of him?" I asked, not quite sure what that statement meant.

"Take care of the situation, I mean".

I nodded my head.

Just then, Reid's cell phone rang. It was Caleb. Reid walked out of the room when he took the call.

A few minutes later he came back in. "So you said, you were going to meet up with Maggie today?" He asked.

"Um, yeah…I think so, why?"

"Well, I'm gonna go by Caleb's to take care of this Chad shit. I'm gonna take the truck, but the key's to the mustang are by the door if you need to take it."

"I have my car here."

"Yeah, but I got a call from Jeffies telling me that your tail light was out, so just take the Mustang if you have to drive."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, theres a couple things wrong with that statement. For one, it's day light and I'm pretty sure a car still operates with a broken tail light. And secondly, what in God's name is he doing calling you about my broken tail light?" I wasn't even angry, I was still laughing actually…this was just too much.

Reid laughed himself, "I'm not really sure, I think he feels responsible for your safety now. And just take the Mustang will you please, precious cargo shouldn't be travelling with a broken tail light." He said with that heart melting smile. He pulled me close to him and gave me the most passionate kiss I've ever had. Come to think of it, when it comes to passionate kisses, he doesn't really give less than that.

"I'll see you in a bit." And then he turned and left.

I know I should have called Maggie at this point. But I've been waiting for a second alone to go through that file, and this was my opportunity.

I waited until I heard the car pull away, then I quickly pulled it out and sat on Reid's bed with my reading material.

'Chadwick Thomas Whitmore. Born April 9th 1984. Son of Ashford Thomas Whitmore. Grandson of Irving Thomas Whitmore. Developed full powers on April 9th 2002. Power usage at it's peak in 2004. Body beginning to deteriorate at the earliest age ever documented among all Covenant members. Powers at their weakest every third Sunday of the month.'

I did some calculating in my head, and what do you know…that's this coming Sunday.

There were other documents and photos within the file, but nothing that was useful to me. Not a completely waste of time, but I would have liked some more useful information than that.

I made my way back into Reid's fathers office and carefully put the file back where I found it.

When I made my way back to Reid's bedroom to get dressed, I had another thought. The barn. That big book that Reid showed me. I could probably find out more from there. That evil little thing seemed to know everything, even the birth date of my son! I shuddered at the thought, I still havent come to complete terms.

Reid would kill me if he found out I went there. And I sure as hell can't tell him. Come to think of it, that place scared the shit out of me. Do I really want to go there alone? Well, no…but I know I'll find something if I do.

I got dressed and headed downstairs. I grabbed the keys to the mustang, then realized if anyone should drive by and see Reid's car parked outside, that could be a problem. If I remember from the night of the party, it wasn't that far of a walk. Looks like im walking…

After about 20 minutes I was standing at the entrance. The internal conflict going on in my head was telling me to turn and run in the opposite direction. And that's what any logical personal would have done. But of course, I didn't.

I pushed open the heavy wooden door and made my way over to the entrance that lead down the stone stairs into the basement.

My heart was racing, I was shaking uncontrollably…I so should not be here.

I finally got down there and took a deep breath. It wasn't SO bad. I mean yes, it was creepy…but what's the worst that can possibly happen? I'm just going to get the information I need, then leave.

I walked over to the bookshelf and began searching for that one book. With my back turned the entrance, the slamming of the door caused me to scream at the top of my lungs and turn around.

"Christine, Christine…hasn't Reid told you that it is highly against the rules for you to be here?" Chad said as he walked over to the stone bench and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a tremble in my voice.

"Me? I have a right to be here, the question is…what are you doing here?"

"Um, I…I lost a bracelet here. I was just looking for it."

Chad smiled at me. "You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

"It's true! I was with here with Reid a couple of weeks ago, and I realized the next day that I lost my bracelet."

"And you were looking for it in the bookshelf?"

"No, I…I just, you know…your right, I shouldn't be here. I'm just gonna go." I said nervously and headed towards the door, but Chad's indescribable speed stopped me before I could reach the stairs.

I was holding back the tears. What would that accomplish?

"Chad, come on. What's your problem with me? Just get out of my way, I have somewhere to be." I said calmly, with minimal expectations of him actually moving out of the way.

"Christine, this isn't about you. It's about Reid, I figured you knew that by now. I waited outside of his house all night. I saw the light on in his fathers office, I even saw you walk by the window. What were you doing in there anyway? I'm sure Reid will be really upset to know you were snooping around in there while he was asleep. You actually made this really easy on me. I just waited for you to leave the house to follow you, I had no idea you would come here though. This works into my plans a lot better than I expected."

I backed away from him and stood on the opposite side of the room.

"Your plans?"

"Yes, my plans of using you to get him here. Come to think of it, I may have a little fun with you first." He said and pinned me against the wall. I needed a plan, and I needed it fast.


	31. In Too Deep

These are the types of situations when you are supposed to be thinking the clearest, to somehow get yourself out of them. But ironically, theyre also the situations when you can't keep a single thought for more than a second. My mind was racing to different scenarios, different outcomes that I couldn't get myself to come up with an exit strategy.

Chad traced his fingers gently across my cheek. I couldn't look him in the face, my eyes darted around the room, trying to focus on anything except the figure standing inches away from me.

"Why Reid anyway? He's 23 years old, still lives with his parents, doesn't have a job, after Jeff you would think you would have better judgement…" Chad said softly as his fingers slowly moved from my face to my neck.

His words stung like a knife in my chest. In the midst of all of this, I'm sure you could imagine that is one person I did not want to be reminded of.

"Reid is nothing like Jeff." I said coldly, barely above a whisper.

"You're right, at least Jeff had a job." He responded with a laugh.

"And the ability to send me to the ER" I was starting to lose my patience, and apparantly Chad didn't appreciate the tone in my voice so his response was to slap me across the face.

"What is wrong with you? What kind of man hits a woman? Does that make you feel powerful? Does it make you feel proud to slap me across the face? Why don't you try that with someone who isn't half your size you spinless prick!"

Chad grabbed hold of my wrist, yanked me away from the wall and sat me down on the stone bench. He began to pace in front of me.

"You're right, that was uncalled for. I didn't bring you down here to beat on you, the fact is if I'm going to beat on anyone, it's going to be that dick you've been dropping your panties for. And the best part of the whole thing, is that you're going to watch it all happen. Oh, and when I'm done with him, we're gonna take care of the bastard you're carrying around with you. The world does not need another Garwin, trust me."

His words sent shivers down my spine and caused me to involuntarily jump up.

"Wh-what are you talking about? You're not doing anything to the baby are you fucking insane?" My voice was shaking and tears flooded my eyes.

In a split second, Chad's eyes went black and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I doubled over and let out a shriek. It was the most intense pain I have ever felt in my life, and then it was gone.

Chad knelt down in front of me and lifted my chin with his thumb. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do sweetie. And stop you're worrying, you'll give birth to a child in the Covenant, it just won't be Reids. I'll see you soon." He said with a smile, and then he was gone.

I felt so helpless at this point. I couldn't tell Reid I was here, which means I can't tell him about what happened with Chad. How am I supposed to tell him I know about Chad's weakness? What did I think I was going to accomplish with this little charade of playing Nancy Drew? I'm now in this deeper than I ever should have been and have no one to turn to.

After a few minutes of self pity, I stood up and tried to pull myself together. I walked slowly towards the steps leading upstairs but a loud bang behind me made me turn quickly around. The book Reid showed me weeks ago was on the floor with its pages flipping through furiously. I guess I'm starting to become desensitized to this stuff because it didn't even phase me. When it landed on a page I rushed over and began to read.

'A battle of power will occur between the Garwin and Whitmore families. On this day, one family will come out on top, and one family will be no more.'

I stared blankly at the page. That's it? That's all it's going to say? "This is such bullshit." I screamed in frustration and tossed the book aside.

Wait.

The geneology page. It said that Reid's son would be born. The Garwin family will continue with Reid's son, so if the book is accurate…then we're okay, and Reid will be okay.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

I reached for the book again and slowly turned the pages, searching the geneology. I just needed some reassurement. Once I found it, I traced my finger slowly down the page past generations and generations of Danvers, Simms and so on. I got to the last page and there was nothing. It ended with Tyler, and then it was just…blank.

How could that be? It was there! I saw it! How could it just disappear, and what does that mean? Is Chad going to win, is he going to kill Reid? And the baby? What's going to happen to my baby?

I pulled my knees up to my chest and just sat there and cried. Again.

I did this longer than I should have. God knows how long I've been in this dungeon. I just need to find Reid and tell him. I mean yeah, he might be mad at first. But I think him knowing everything will be more beneficial to both of us than him not knowing…and so what if hes mad at me. He'll get over it, he always does…right?

I gathered my things and jetted out of that barn like a bolt of lightening. I just wanted to be far, far away from it and never have to see it again. Once I got outside, I walked up the road and in the direction of Reid's house, crying the whole time. The walk back felt a hell of a lot longer than the walk there. I finally saw his house in the distance, and the truck pulled up out front. I had mixed emotions of him being home. Part of me wanted to run into his arms and stay there for as long as humanly possible, and the other part of me wanted to avoid him for as long as humanly possible so I wouldn't have to relive what just happened.

I approached the front of the house with caution. I wiped my tear stained cheeks with my sleeve and tried to look as normal as I walked in.

I heard roars and cheers coming from the living room. What the fuck couldn't possibly going on now?

Madden. Of course.

All four boys were huddled around with game controllers in their hands, empty beers bottles tossed all over.

"Hey Baby, you have fun with Maggie?" Reid yelled over the TV, not looking up.

"Um, yeah…great time. I'm gonna go upstairs…or something." I mumbled, then trudged up to Reids bedroom and put my pajamas back on. I wasn't in a jeans mood right now. I laid down on Reid's bed and tried with all my might to fall asleep, but the rambling in my brain made that impossible. I went back downstairs about an hour later. Luckily the competetive football game seemed to have ended, but the boys were still all there.

I sat down at the kitchen table where Pogue and Reid were. Reid planted a kiss on my lips, then continued on with his discussion with Pogue about car engines, or the Godfather Trilogy…I don't really know, I wasn't paying attention.

I felt Caleb's eyes on me from across the kitchen, which forced me to look up. He nodded his head to signal me to come into the other room, then walked away.

I waited for a minute or two, and when I realized Reid wouldn't notice my being gone, I got up and followed Caleb.

"You weren't with Maggie today." He said with his arms folded. I forgot they were dating.

"So?" I answered, like a brat.

"So…you just told Reid you were, and had a great time…"

"Oh, I…well he was busy, I went shopping by myself instead…I just figured I'd tell him later and not interrupt the game." I said, but the doubt in my voice came across loud and clear.

"Oh…what did you buy?"

"Just window shopped. Sort of tight on money right now." I said with a nervous laugh.

"I see…and how did you get there? Your car was here."

"Caleb is there something you want to say, because you're not too great with beating around the bush." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not trying to beat around the bush. I know about the Chad situation, Reid told me. Where were you?"

I looked up at him. There was no talking my way out of this. And I sure as hell didn't want to tell Caleb before I told Reid, but it didn't seem like I had much of a choice at this point. And even if I did attempt to make up another lie, the tears forming in my eyes tipped Caleb off that wherever I was, Chad was involved.

"Christine, tell me right now what happened. Did he hurt you??"

"I, I can't…I have to talk to Reid." I said, staring down at my hands as tears fell onto them. I really can't wait until a full day goes by and I don't cry.

Caleb sighed, then walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey, are you guys hungry? I was thinking about calling in an order to Nicky's" He said to the guysl

"Yeah man I'm starving." I heard Pogue say.

"Alright, I'll call it in. How about you and Ty go pick it up then bring it back here?"

Apparantly they agreed, because a couple of minutes later Pogue and Tyler were leaving the house. I stayed in the living room.

"Christine, will you come in here?" Caleb yelled from the kichen.

I didn't want to. I really, really didn't want to, but…I did.

I walked into the kitchen slowly. Caleb was sitting at the table with a clueless Reid who was flipping through the paper. When he looked up and saw my blood shot eyes, he jumped up from the table.

"Christine, what's wrong? What happened?"

Caleb put his hand on Reid's arm and pushed him back down into the seat.

"Christine saw Chad today." Caleb said solemnly.

Reid shot up again.

"You what? How? What happened?" He said rushing over to where I was standing, which was still in the doorway between the living room and kitchen, just in case I wanted to make a run for it.

He walked me over to the table and pulled the chair out for me, I sat down.

"Before I tell you what happened, just promise not to be mad at me."

He had a confused and worried look on his face, then nodded his head for me to continue.

"Promise?"

"Yes, Christine I promise…just tell me. Did he hurt you? I'll fucking kill him." He said, raising his voice.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and began to tell him the story. Beginning with his fathers office. He remained silent.

"And then this morning, when you left to meet up with Caleb, I…I went to the barn."

"YOU WHAT?" He screamed, I jumped.

"You said you wouldn't be mad!!" I yelled back.

Good thing Caleb was there, he acted as our Dr. Phil. Calmed us both down, and then I continued.

I told him what Chad said about killing him, and the baby. About the pain in my stomach, and about how Chad said I would have his baby instead of Reids.

Reid's eyes started to turn black again, this happened often when he was enraged, but Caleb quickly calmed him down.

I told them about the book, and what it said…and what it didn't say.

And that was it, that was all I had to tell. Part of me did feel relieved to have the confession off of my chest, part of me felt scared about how Reid would react. And part of me was terrified about how this would all play out.

I picked up a beer cap and started to fumble with it in my hands, focussing on that and not the two witches seated at the table with me.

Minutes of silence went by. Reid didn't say anything, and neither did Caleb, and I sure as hell didn't.

"Where is he now?" Caleb asked, breaking the silence.

I shrugged my shoulders, how the fuck would I know.

"So this thing you reaid, in Reid's fathers office. It said his powers were starting to wear on his body?"

I nodded my head yes.

"And the third Sunday of the month, that's in three days."

I nodded my head again.

I finally looked up at Reid who was stone faced. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me, or at the situation. I was hoping for the latter.

Caleb got up from the table and made a phone call to Tyler and Pogue telling them to come to his house with the food instead. His reasoning was that I was coming down with the flu and needed the house to be quiet so I can rest…how considerate.

"I'm gonna go, I think you two need to be alone for a bit. But uh, Reid we need to meet tonight and figure this whole thing out. It's probably best to leave Christine out of it as much as possible.' He said as if I wasn't even there. I can't say I disagreed however.

Reid nodded his head and I forced a smile to Caleb as he walked out.

And then we were alone.


	32. Toy Soldier

The silence in the room was nauseating. Even if he was going to tell me he never wanted to see me again, it just might have been better than not knowing what was going through his head. He finally got up from the table and headed over to the island in the middle of the kitchen looking as if he had a purpose, but all he did when he got there was rest his elbows on the countertop and remained silent.

I didn't dare speak. I wouldn't even know where to begin. Do I apologize? Do I try to explain my motivation? Do I put up a defensive front like I usually do? I hate being in such a vulnerable position, this is why at 23 years old I've had a serious relationship with one guy, and look how great that turned out. Granted, my relationship with Reid is a bit more complicated than any relationship should be…but still, all guys do is cause problems and heartache, I'm convinced.

"Do you have any idea of the danger you put yourself in today?" He finally said. He wasn't yelling, his tone was actually surprisingly level, which was disturbing to me.

"I didn't think anything would happen."

"That's because you weren't thinking, period!" His voice was angrier this time.

"Actually Reid, that's not true at all. I was thinking. I was thinking about you. I was thinking about how I'm supposed to raise a little witch baby without you. I was thinking about how I could help make this all go away so the two of us can actually have a normal functioning relationship. The problem is, I just keep coming to the conclusion that a normal functioning relationship will never be in our future." I said with my back to him, staring out the window at the quickly darkening sky.

Reid was silent again. That's because he left the room.

Did he really just walk out on this conversation?

Less than a minute later, he came walking back in with a box in his hand and placed the box in front of me. Then walked back over to where he was and leaned against the countertop, arms folded.

I looked down at the box for a minute before opening it. Was this going to be a re-enactment of the movie Seven, except with Chad's head in the box? Can't say I would completely mind that, putting the gruesomeness aside that is.

I took a deep breath and slowly lifted the top off. The first thing I pulled out was a page from a Pottery Barn for Kids catalog of a cherry wood sleigh crib. The page even had highlighting on it, he highlighted that the crib came with a rubber teething guard.

The next thing I pulled out was a book of baby names.

"Just in case you didn't really like Reid Jr." He said quietly when he saw me take the book out.

He had a book entitled "The Guys Guide to the Delivery Room" and another one entitled "The New Fathers Baby Guide and How to Spoil the New Mother". Both books had highlighting in them also, he was really doing his homework.

There were other clippings from catalogs of different pieces of furniture, and articles from newspapers about what precautions to take when bringing a newborn home.

I couldn't believe this. I knew he was excited about having a son, but up until this point, I really just thought it was because he had to have an heir. Because he would feel like a failure if he didn't But now, now I know that he is genuinely looking forward to being a father, not just the father to a witch.

This was so overwhelming to me. I hadn't even done this much research. Come to think of it, I haven't done any.

I put the cover back on the box and walked over to him.

"Reid, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. The only reason I did everything I did is because I was so scared about losing you. I wanted to help, I wanted to do whatever I can to help you. I didn't mean to cause more trouble. I swear to God I didn't"

"I know Christine, I'm not mad at you at all but when you put yourself in these situations, especially without telling me, then I can't protect you. What if something happened to you today? What if he actually did something to you? I would have had no idea, and I wouldn't be able to do anything, and I can't have that. From this point on, you do not do anything like that ever again, do you understand me?" He said this sternly, but I guess I really needed to hear it.

I forced a smile on my face. "I won't, I promise."

"I'm gonna be you soldier." He said with a flirty smile.

"Yeah, toy soldier maybe." I said laughing.

He met my lips with his and with his hands gripping my waist, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

He turned around so that I was now sitting on the countertop with him comfortably between my legs. Now, as we all know Reid has many gifts…most of them being supernatural. One that he is very good at, and for all I know it could be supernatural as well…but he can get clothes off in record time. And boy did he. First mine, then his…and then yes, we did it in the kitchen. And it was fantastic. Better than the poker table, and I thought that was gonna be tough to top.

Once we finished, I hopped off and began to get dressed. I pulled my pajama pants on and his hand snaked around my waist, pulling me towards him.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear. Then looked down at me for my reaction, I could almost see fear in his eyes, fear of rejection maybe? That's when I realized, this is the first time he has ever said that to a woman.

I didn't say anything for a moment, it was kind of fun to watch him squirm. Then I smiled, kissed him softly on the lips and said the same to him.

We just had our first I Love You moment, and it couldn't have been more perfect.

We stayed in the kitchen for a little bit longer, just making out like two high school kids. What can I say, I love to kiss, maybe even more than sex. Okay, not more than sex…

Reid decided to go take a shower, and I decided to attempt to cook us dinner. I'm by no means an excellent chef, but I can whip up a thing or two.

By the time he came back down, I had the table set, candles lit and dinner was almost ready. He had on black sweat pants with no shirt, his wet hair was a mess and he had a towel draped around his neck. He looked so hot, I just had to smile.

"Look at us, acting like a family." He said with an amused grin on his face.

"Well, we had to start at some point." I said as I stood over him, giving him a huge serving of pasta. I overcooked once again, I get it from my mother.

I sat down next to him and served myself almost as much as I gave him. I was starving! It's been an eventfulled day, that always makes me hungry.

"So, about Chad…can't you just talk this out with him? You were friends with him once, he can't be all that bad."

Reid did one of those laughs you do when the person you are talking to clearly doesn't know what they are talking about, in this case…that person would be me.

"Christine, Chad's a much, much different person than he was when I was friends with him. He's destructive now, what he doesn't realize is the only person he's destroying is himself."

"So I guess it'll work to your advantage that he's been so destructive. That thing I read in your fathers office, I'm guessing that means his powers aren't as strong as they should be?"

"Well kind of, with us…the more you use the powers, the quicker you age and your body isn't as strong as it should be. So the powers are still there, but the body isn't strong enough to use them to the fullest."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"And by the way, I didn't thank you for finding that in my fathers office. I never even knew that any of that information was there. So if you did all this to help me, well…it worked. But no more helping!"

I smilled. He didn't have to worry about that, from this point on…I was just going to stand on the sidelines, or at least…that was the plan.


	33. Parental Guidance

Reid decided he wasn't going to go after Chad. I guess he didn't feel like playing some cat and mouse game with a demented witch, and I can't say I hated that idea. The down side of this, was waiting for Chad to go after Reid, which made my stomach turn at the thought. A day went by, then 2 days, then it was the third Sunday of the month…and nothing happened. It's been just about a week at this point, and the last sighting of Chad was still the encounter I had with him at the barn. The whole idea that he was out there, plotting some Ipswich terrorist attack was highly unsettling to me. But, Reid seemed to have temporarily put it in the back of his mind, so I just had to suck it up and do the same.

We actually had a normal, non-eventful week, which I couldn't have been more greatful for. We stayed in most nights watching movies, we went to dinner with Caleb and Maggie, we hung out at Nicky's over the weekend. It almost began to feel like we were just a normal couple, doing normal couple like things. Not worrying about the pregnancy, or the fact that my life back in New York has been standing still since my trip to the "supermarket", most of all, not being attacked in some form or the other. I was beginning to feel just average again, which was a fantastic feeling.

Reid and I sort of set up this artificial life for ourselves. I would wake up in the morning and cook us breakfast, we would have sex, he would go run errands in town, I would straighten up the house, we would have sex, he would cook dinner, I would wash the dishes, we would have sex. It was like we were married, and this was our huge house, and this was our quaint little life.

I think the both of us sort of forgot, or at least dismissed the fact that his parents were just about to arrive back home from their time in England.

We were cuddled up on the couch watching some 80's movie, I think it was Animal House, when the door opened and his parents shuffled in with mounds of luggage.

This might be the one time we have been walked in on and we weren't having sex. Thank God.

"Lois, where is my cell phone?" I heard Michael yell as he walked through the door way to Lois who was shuffling through the mail on the table next to the door.

My body tensed up the second I heard them come in. I knew this was going to happen eventually, but I do not feel prepared for it. Reid felt me tense up and a small grin formed on his lips.

"Relax, they're not monsters." He said, amused.

I laughed at the irony.

Reid walked out of the living room to the foyer where his parents were still getting situated.

"Reid Honey! The house looks surprisingly in tact for how long we've been gone." Lois said enthusiastically as she gave her son a hug.

Lois was a stunning woman. In her early 40's she just radiated class and elegance. She had the blondest hair and the bluest eyes, it's clear that Reid gets his looks from her. She was dressed impecably for someone who was just on an international flight. I could tell she is a woman is who takes pride in her apperance, and understandbly so.

At this point, I was standing against the doorway between the living room and the foyer, thankfully going unnoticed, well,until…

"Well, mom, you can thank Christine for that. She's been straightening up like she's getting paid for it." He said with a laugh, as he motioned for me to come over and meet his mother.

I slowly walked over by Reid's side and held my hand out towards the infamous Lois Garwin. I must say, I anticipated her to be some ice cold, frigid bitch. I guess I unfairly put her in the same class as Leona Fletcher. These society type women living in sprawling estates with more money than God. You almost expect to be looked down upon by them. However, to my surprise, she reciprocated my handshake with the biggest hug I've ever receieved.

"Oh, Christine….It's so good to see you again" She said, I think I may have even seen tears in her eyes.

Oh, right, I forgot about the whole…we've known you since you're four years old situation.

"Um, it's good to see you again too?" I said, trying to sound genuine…but everyone in the room knew that seeing her was a first as far as I was concerned. My response arose laughter among the Garwin clan.

She backed up from me with my hands in hers. "Let me have a look at you. You're gorgeous, you've grown up into a beautiful young woman." She said beaming at me, I couldn't control the blushing.

"Thank you Mrs. Garwin, that's so kind of you to say." I said, awkwardly smiling at her.

"No mother of my grandson will call me Mrs. Garwin! Please, please call me Lois…and mom whenever you're ready." She was joking about the last part…kind of.

I looked over at Michael, who was visibly amused by his wifes enthusiasm.

"It's good to see you again, Michael." I said with a smile.

"And you too, my dear. But if you two ladies will excuse us, Reid and I have some catching up to do. And I think you two might want to do the same." He said cordially, then Reid and his father walked upstairs to his office to talk, presumably about me, and Chad, and whatever other witch related topics are on the agenda.

"Lois, you must be exhausted from your trip. Can I help you with anything, bring your bags upstairs?" I asked, not fully aware of how much I was trying to please her.

"Nonsense, the men will bring the bags up. You and I must get reacquainted!" She said as I followed her into the sitting room…

In Michael's Office…

"So, how is she coping?" Michael asked as he noticed the commotion Reid and I caused all over his desk.

"Better, much better. I'm almost scared to say it, but she actually seems happy now."

"What caused the change?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest with you. Things were bumpy for a while, but I can't really blame her for the way she was acting. It's a lot of shit to dump on a girl you just met." Reid said as his eyes gazed over the unfamiliar pictures on the wall.

"Well, that's good news I suppose. Has she mentioned anything more about the baby?"

"No, the past couple of days we've just been acting like everythings normal, you know. No baby on the way, ignoring the fact that I'm a witch. I think she needed to forget about that stuff for a little while."

"Understandably so, but the reality is that there is a baby on the way, and you are a witch. So the land of make believe is going to have to come to an end…"

"Yes, dad I know that. But cut the girl some slack, she's been putting up with a lot from me…and I'm not just talking about the pregnancy."

"Well, what else…"

In The Sitting Room…

"So, Christine. I just want to apologize to you for not reaching out sooner. I know the past few weeks must have been pretty terrifying for you. But when I found out, it's not really something I wanted to touch upon over the phone. I really felt I needed to be face to face with you before we talked about everything."

"You don't have to apologize. Yes, I was pretty freaked out at first. But Reid has been great. He really has been making me feel better about everything."

Lois smiled, she was proud of her son.

Well, not for knocking up some girl he met in a bar. But for the way he handled it afterwards…

"Well, I'm very glad to hear that. Is there anything you want to know, anything you want to ask that you didn't feel comfortable discussing with Reid? I know there is a lot more to it than just being pregnant, but when it comes down to it…that's what you are. And anything you need to know, I've experienced it…"

I stayed silent for a moment, thinking. When I finally realized what has been on my mind since the second I found out, I spoke up.

"What role do I play in all of this? I mean, Reid is a witch. Our son is going to be a witch. But what does that make me? How do I fit in to all of this?"

"That makes you the most important woman in their lives." Lois took my hands in hers. "Christine, you weren't chosen at random to play this part. No, no, far from it. You were chosen because you are a strong, level headed, independent, fearless woman, just like me." She smiled…"I know it all seems very scary and very unknown to you right now, but as it all happens, it will become second nature to you. Reid, and your son…they are going to depend on you to be their rock. And you more than qualified for the job, trust me."

This is what I needed. As Lois spoke, every fear, every doubt, every conviction just started to disappear. Reid has been great in comforting me through this whole thing, but it didn't make sense until just now. Hearing what Lois had to say made everything so much clearer to me. And I was ready for it. All of it.

In Michael's Office…

"Chad's been at it again." Reid said as he plopped into the leather chair opposite his fathers desk.

"Been at it again, how?"

"First we got into it by the waterfall. I was out there with Christine one night and he just popped up, used his magic blatantly in front of her…against her as a matter of fact. Had her tied to a tree. Me and him had some words, and he left. A couple of days later he went after Christine again. Made threats against me, and the baby. He even put a spell on her to give her pains in her stomach." Reid conveniently left out the fact that I was at the barn when that all happened. He knew his father wouldn't take too kindly to the fact of me just wondering out there by myself.

"I see…so what are you going to do?" Michael asked. Reid was a bit taken back. His father is more of the 'this is what you are going to do' type.

"Uh, well…I'm not sure. He's been playing it low key since then, haven't seen him around. I guess I've just been waiting for him to start up again to get involved."

"So, you're waiting for him to go after Christine for a third time? Assuming, she'll still be able to walk away from it? Reid, you know I never encourage you to use your powers in a violent manner. And I'm not necessarily suggesting that in this situation either, but you and I both know what Chad is capable of. I don't really think it is smart of you to take that chance…"

Reid looked over at his father. That was all he needed to hear.


	34. Biggest Mistake of My Life

Lois and I chit chatted some more, I updated her on my life. Told her of my ambitions to go back to school to become a teacher...she seemed proud to hear that. She was so the opposite of everything I expected, I was almost in shock. I always had this impression of people who lived in houses like this. They looked down upon everyone else, you weren't worth their time, kind of like Leona. But she was so different, she was warm and kind...like a mother should be. I saw the gleam in her eye every time the baby was mentioned, she was so looking forward to being a grandmother, even though she told me she would prefer to be called nana instead of grandma...I guess she didn't feel quite old enough to be a grandma...but then again, I didn't feel quite old enough to be a mother so I suppose to can sympathize.

Some time had passed since I had speaking with Lois and Reid with Michael, I wasn't really sure how long...but definitely at least an hour. Lois excused herself to the restroom and I decided to head upstairs to Michael's office. The door was open and the second I appeared in the doorway all conversation had stopped. I looked at them awkwardly, feeling as though I shouldn't be there until Reid motioned me over. I walked in and sat the chair next to him, opposite his father.

"So, Christine...I hear things have been quite eventful recently." Michael said

"Eventful is one way of putting it...I'm still taking my time getting used to the whole idea of all of it."

He smiled..."That's understandable, I believe Lois and I broke up 12 times in between the time she found out she was pregnant and the time Reid was born."

"15 actually" Lois said grinning in the door way.

Lois walked in and sat on Michael's lap across from Reid and I. They're so normal, so incredibly normal that the idea of this being a family of witches is just insanity. It keeps escaping me that Lois was once in my position, I keep assuming that this has just always been her life...like Reid's. But she understands what I'm going through more than anyone on earth can. Having her and Michael here has been so much of a mind settler, it was what I needed before I straight up had a nervous break down which I was on the verge of at any second.

"Hmm, I think we're only on 3 or 4 breakups...hopefully we'll keep the number under 15." I said with a laugh and Reid rolled his eyes.

"Just don't go demanding weird ass things in the middle of the night and the number will stay where it is." He said, mockingly

"Ok, and don't go having me arrested because you're not getting your way!" I retaliated

"Fine, then don't get shit faced in bars because you don't like what you're hearing" His voice getting louder

"I won't...and maybe I won't walk in on you playing strip poker with a bunch of hookers!" I said....at this point it was pretty clear that Reid and I both forgot the fact that his parents in were sitting right across from us.

"Um, ok...clearly the two of you have some issues to work out. Michael...why don't we leave them alone for a bit." Lois said to her husband

"But this is my office!" He said, like a whiney child...she gave him that look and he got up and walked out with her. I'm going to have to get her to teach me that.

Reid and I stared at each other silently. Neither one of us wanting to swallow our pride and speak first, finally I gave in.

"Oh stop being such a baby, we put all that stupid stuff behind us...I thought we had more important things to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right...I'm just feeling a little stressed."

I laughed..."Yeah, that makes two of us."

Reid got up and walked over to me, pulling me up by my hands.

"So, since my parents are back it won't be as much fun staying here. We have a little cabin about 20 miles east of here. Why don't you go get your stuff together and we'll stay over there for a while."

"I take it by 'not as much fun' you mean not as much sex?"

"That's exactly what I mean"

I laughed and walked out of the office down the hall to Reid's bedroom. Most of my stuff was never taken out of my bag so it only took me about 10 minutes to get everything together.

"Aren't you going to bring anything?" I asked, as he sat on the bed waiting for me.

"Na, pretty much everything I have here I have over there too."

Reid took my bag from me and we headed downstairs to where Michael and Lois were.

"Hey, so since you guys are back...I was thinking Christine and I would stay out at the cabin."

"You haven't gone to the cabin in years, Reid." His mother said

"Well, that's because I haven't had anybody to go with...it's kinda boring to go alone."

Lois smiled and nodded her head. "Christine if you need anything or just want to talk...you call me."

"I will, Lois...thank you." I said and we gave each other a huge hug.

"We're not going to Africa...we'll be 15 minutes away. We'll probably be back tomorrow for food." Reid said, trying to make a joke...but he was serious.

Reid and I headed out to the car when his phone rang. He answered the phone as he started driving.

"Ok, see you in a few" He said and pulled a U-Turn

"So Pogue is having a party...wanna go by there for a bit then we'll head to the cabin after?"

"Yes!! I've felt like Susie homemaker lately...it'll be nice to switch back to party mode" I said with a chuckle

Reid rolled his eyes and we headed towards Pogues house.

It was just as hectic as the party at Reid's house a couple of weeks back...I was only at the front door and there were enough cars to fill a parking garage. I will say one thing, witches know how to party.

We walked in and it was just a sea of people. I don't even think Reid knew half of them, except they seemed to know him...especially the girls. Sluts.

Reid took my hand and we pushed our way through the crowd, finding the boys in the upstairs game room. Caleb was there...but no Maggie.

I kissed the boys hello then went over to Caleb.

"Where's Maggie?" I screamed over the blaring music

"She's here...I don't know where. We're not seeing each other anymore."

"How come?"

"Because she's a bitch and I don't know her long enough to want to put up with it."

That doesn't sound like Maggie at all..."Oh.." Was the only response I could come up with.

"Hey Reid, I'm gonna go find Maggie, I'll see you in a bit."

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm. "Christine, there are a lot of people here. Be careful and do not go outside the house. Stay in the crowd, you understand?"

I nodded my head and turned to find Maggie.

Every room I walked in was just packed wall to wall with strangers, and they all looked at me like they did not want me there. I don't know what is up with these Ipswich snobs but they do not like me.

It took me about 25 minutes until I finally found her pouring herself a drink.

"MAGGIE!!!!!" I screamed and hugged her, practically knocking us both on the floor. It's been weeks since I have seen her, that is an eternity in our friendship.

"Hey stranger...it's about time you make an appearance"

"I know, things have been so crazy I've been back and forth from here and New York, met Reids parents...so much has happened I feel like I have a million things to tell you!"

"I know, me too!! You wanna leave the party and go chill somewhere and talk...we have so much to catch up on!"

We were both screaming at each other at this point...the music was so loud I can barely hear myself speak, let alone her.

"Yeah, lets go...but we have to come back soon...I don't want Reid to realize I'm missing" I said with a laugh and we walked out of the house, ignoring his 'don't leave the house' warning...but I was with Maggie, we were safe...besides, we wouldn't be gone long....and I needed some time with my best friend.

We hopped in her car and drove aimlessly while we talked...there was something off about her but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Maggie always had this way of talking, whether the conversation was serious or not...she always came out with these one liners to put a smile on my face...she was so serious this time, it was weird.

"So I heard you and Caleb broke up"

"God that douche bag...I don't know what I ever saw in him in the first place."

"Maybe it was his stunning good looks." I said with a laugh and nudged her arm

"He's not that good looking!" She snarled, almost viciously as she quickly turned a corner, speeding down the road.

"Jeez Mags calm down...what's wrong with you? You're acting really strange"

"Am I acting strange? Hmm...I guess I didn't get to know her well enough to get her mannerisms on point..."

"Know who? What the fuck are you talking about? And will you slow the fuck down...there are deer on this road!"

"Maggie...I mean, I studied her for a while...I tried to make it as believable as I could...I guess you just know her too well."

It's safe to say at this point I was more confused than a 3 year old learning the laws of physics.

"Okkk Mags..I think you might be a little drunk. Why don't you pull over and let me drive, I'll bring us back to the party." I said nervously as I looked at the speedometer which was creeping towards 100mph.

"Oh God your stupid." But it wasn't Maggie speaking this time.

I looked at him as if I was looking at a ghost. It was him the whole time. It was Chad. He was Maggie. But how? And what did he do with Maggie. That's when the hyperventilating began. I couldn't even speak, I was concentrating too heavily on breathing, which was becoming increasingly more difficult as the reality set in.

"Didn't Reid tell you specifically not to leave the party? You know you've sucked the fun out of this whole thing, there was no thrill of the chase...no challenge. You're just too God damn easy." Chad said calmly as he continued to speed down the windy road.

"Chad...you don't have to be like this. You don't have to be the villain. If...if you just apologize to the guys and...and own up to what you've done, they'll forgive you, I know they will."

"What the fuck makes you think I want forgiveness? If you haven't noticed, I enjoy my role as the villain...and I don't give a fuck about them or what they want. Now it's about what I want, and what I want is growing inside of you. So just stop talking, you're giving me a headache."

And then it all went black.

At the party...

"Hey Maggie...where's Christine?" Reid yelled over the music as Maggie did her best hammer time move.

"I didn't even know she was here! When you find her, tell that bitch to get down here and do the macarena with me"

Reid was in his car before Maggie had even realized he left. At least 45 minutes had passed at this point since I had gone to look for Maggie, he knew something was wrong.

I woke up oddly feeling better than I've felt in a long, long time. I didn't feel stressed, I didn't feel morning sickness, no headaches, no nothing...I was just...there.

The room was dark and there were candles lit all around me, I didn't remember leaving the party, but I must have fallen asleep on the way to the cabin. That must be where we are.

I laid in the bed in my bra and panties, the sheets were silk and they felt so good against my skin. I just laid there, enjoying the feeling when I felt his hand on my stomach, circling around my belly button. I smiled and laid back.

"I want to blindfold you" He whispered in my ear...kinky, but I like it.

I nodded my head and let him do it, the room was so dark I could hardly see his face....then the blindfold was on and I couldn't see a thing, but I can sure as hell feel everything.

I felt his mouth on my neck and his hand unclasp my bra. His mouth moved down and one nipple was in his mouth and the other in his hand.

What a good idea to leave his parents house and come here....

Seconds later, my panties were on the floor and I was just waiting impatiently to feel him inside of me. It was like an eternity, he was being such a tease. And then I felt him thrust his way in, I screamed out in pleasure. I mean the sex was always good, but this...this was beyond anything I've ever experienced.

He slowly thrust in and out, making me beg for him to go faster. He did as I asked and just minutes later I was screaming as the orgasm took over my entire body.

I laid there, out of breath, sweaty and completely and utterly satisfied. He pulled out then laid next to me with his arm around my waist, I turned on my side so that my back was facing him.

I lifted my hand to remove the blindfold, but he stopped me.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He whispered

I giggled and moved his hand away, pulling the blind fold off and throwing it on the floor.

"That was by far the most amazing....amazing sex I've ever had." I said, softly...still trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, I know my way around the female body..but I'm sure the drugs had something to do with it too."

I laughed..."The drugs? What did you slip me a roofie?"

He laughed too...but his was evil. "Uh, yeah...something like that. At least we took care of that problem I was talking about earlier." He said and rubbed my stomach.

And that's when everything made sense again.

I just had sex with Chad.


	35. Desperation

**A/N** Ok, so I know I've been gone for a looooooong time, life got way too busy and I had zero time to work on this…BUT life has calmed down a bit, and I was in the creative mood, soo I'm back…It's coming to an end, but if anyone who was with the story from the beginning is still with me…hope you like it. And if theres anyone new…hope you like it too!

**Please Please Please** **Review!!!!!** It's not worth it if you guys aren't feeling it...so let me know what you think! :)

I shot up from the bed and glared at him. Once I realized I was completely naked, I grabbed the sheet to cover myself.

"A little late to start being modest, don't you think?" He said with a laugh "I've seen pretty much every inch of that body over the last hour...no sense in hiding it now."

"You…you raped me. You sick bastard, You raped me!!" I screamed and lunged towards him, fists ready to meet his face, but as to be expected, he grabbed my hands and held me down on the bed.

"Raped you? Do you want me to play the video...because I'm pretty sure the 'oh god...yes...more...more' does not signify rape." He said, laughing as he lit a cigarette.

"The video?"

"Yes...the video" He said as he hopped out of bed...feeling no need to cover himself, and turned on the television, and just as he said...there was a video, and it showed everything.

I couldn't look at it, I was sick to my stomach. But I heard it...I heard the whole thing, and he kept making it louder. I tried to run out of the room, but he stopped me.

Blocking the door, he pulled me against him. "I guess you're in a bit of a pickle huh? What do you think Reid is gonna think when he sees this?"

"I didn't know it was you" I said softly as my tears fell onto his chest

"Well, I know that...but I don't know if Reid will believe it, the video looks pretty damn genuine.."

"He will believe it! He knows I would never do something like that!!" I screamed and tried to escape his grip, but all I did was squirm like a fish out of water.

"You would never do something like what? Fuck a guy you just met...isn't that the whole basis of your relationship with him?"

"Just let go of me!" I yelled, and somehow managed to get away from him. I wrapped the sheet around myself tighter and sat on the bed. "So now what? Do you kill me? Do you tie me up and lock me in a basement? What's next on Chad's list of ways to ruin my life.."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen, it's not even your life I'm trying to ruin, it just so happens you're the lucky bitch who got stuck in the cross fire. Obviously I'm not going to kill you, you're carrying my son. The tie you up and lock you in a basement part is possible, but after a while you would start to look all raggedy and shit. We'll figure something out, don't worry."

"Oh, I'm carrying your son now am I. I don't know if you're too familiar with the way the whole pregnancy thing works, but you can't get pregnant with another mans child if you're already pregnant. Apparently you didn't think your little plan through enough you small pricked douche bag." I said with disgust in my voice. I know taunting him and acting like a bitch probably wasn't the best or smartest approach I could have taken, but I was physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted. I didn't have the brain power to approach any of this logically.

He leaned against the wall smiling at me. Practically burning a hole through me with those greener than green eyes, which were now blacker than black. That's when the pain came back, that same pain I felt when I was with him at the barn. It was a crippling pain. I doubled over, clutching my stomach, falling off of the bed. "Chad stop, make it stop!" I begged. He took his time, picked his jeans up off the floor and slowly put them on, walked over and knelt next to me, running his hand through my hair.

"I could make it stop, but you are seriously going to have to adjust your attitude."

"Fine...fine, I'm sorry..just make it stop, please!" The pain got increasingly worse, if that were even possible, and then just as quickly as it came...it was gone.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"And for your information, I am familiar with the way the whole pregnancy thing works...however you my dear are not familiar with the way the whole being pregnant with a witch thing works. Let me give you a little history lesson. When you blacked out in the car, I slipped you a little something called Twylo, it's an herb...I just put it in your mouth and it dissolved. Twylo is apart of the black magic side of what we do...back in, I don't know the 17th century or something...it was very popular. You see the humans acquired it through a ban of witches they promised not to execute if they gave them the Twylo, which they did. Twylo was given to witches that were believed to be pregnant. Back then, they really had no fucking idea how the whole process worked, but what they did know is that once taken Twylo, the baby bumps just seemed to disappear. It was their way of ensuring no witches could be born. Don't get me wrong, they still executed anyone they believed to be a witch, but they didn't know if the baby would die too. Since were all supernatural and what not, they wanted to cover all the bases."

As Chad spoke, my heart felt like it stopped beating all together. I had no feeling anywhere in my body. I just stared at him, a blank, confused, terrified stare.

"Today, Twylo is a thing of the past. At least that's what everyone thinks. For some reason, my family still had a few of the leaves. Long story short, I slipped you a leaf, the process works pretty much immediately, which means when we had sex, you weren't pregnant....But surprise, surprise...now you are again. With my son. Make sense now?"

He asked, completely nonchalant as if he was teaching me how to find the square root of 4.

"But why me? There are million women out there you could have suckered into carrying your bastard child, why the fuck did you do this to me! You don't even know me!"

"Ok, once again...this has nothing to do with YOU. I've had this planned out for years, the second Reid met the mother of his child and got her pregnant, my plan was all ready to go. Luckily for me, you actually turned out to be hot, I would have been so disappointed if I had to have sex with an ugly chick"

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands and sniffled back any incoming tears. "You don't know that I'm pregnant, you...you have no way of telling if it even worked"

He rolled his eyes and sat next to me on the floor leaning his back against the bed. "Look at your wrist." he said, as he lit another cigarette.

I looked down and there was a faint tribal looking design that encircled my wrist. "What the fuck is that? What did you tattoo me while I unconscious too you sicko"

"No, I didn't tattoo you" He said in a mocking tone and held his wrist up for me to see. He had the same exact design.

"It's the mark of fertility...the second you became pregnant, it appeared on both of our bodies."

"But...I...I didn't have that with Reid."

"Yeah, well...me and Reid aren't exactly cut from the same cloth."

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"It means, I am a witch, true...but I'm something else too."

*****************

"God Damn it Christine...answer your damn phone, where the fuck are you!" Reid muttered as he hung up from his 13th attempt at getting in touch with me.

He checked everywhere he could think of. The barn, the waterfall, Nicky's, even Chad's house, to no avail.

He circled and circled, growing increasingly more panicked. He went back to the party at Pogue's house, which was still in full swing, there may have even been more people there than when he left.

He pushed his way through the crowd until he found Tyler. He pulled Tyler outside and began to pace. Tyler was completely oblivious to the entire situation.

"Reid, stop fucking pacing...tell me what is going on."

"It's Christine...she's missing."

Tyler rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm sure she's not missing, there's a million people in the house, she's probably just in the crowd somewhere, with Maggie or something."

Reid grabbed Tyler by his shirt and slammed him against the side of the house. "She's not in there Tyler, she is missing. Chad has her, he's done something to her...I know it"

Reid released his grip on Tyler and started pacing again. Tyler was dumb founded, he had no idea Chad was even back in the picture again.

"Wait...how do you know that?"

"I just do...Tyler we have to find her. I've looked everywhere, I don't know where else to look. He's going to hurt her, if he didn't already. We need to find her."

For the first time in Tyler and Reid's friendship, Tyler heard desperation in Reid's voice. He sounded as if he were on the verge of tears. This was serious.

"Ok...ok, just stay here, I'll go get the guys. We're going to find her Reid, it's gonna be ok." And with that Tyler ran in the house to gather up the boys for a night that none of them could have ever seen coming.


	36. Cold Hearted Snake

Before I could ask him what he meant by 'something else too', Chad's cell phone rang. He fumbled around in his pocket then pulled it out. "Shit, it's my girlfriend...do not make a sound." But Chad didn't give me the benefit of the doubt, before he answered the call he tightly held his hand over my mouth.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Oh, have you been calling me? I just left a party, the music was so loud I guess I didn't hear it ring...something wrong? You're not usually up this late."

I swear to God if I didn't know he was a witch, and something else...I would assume he has severe bi-polar disorder. The normalcy in his voice as he has this conversation was astounding.

"I'm sorry Chelsea, I can't come over now. I'm sort of in the middle of something."

"Yes I know I said I just left a party, but I just got a page from the hospital. Patient needs emergency heart surgery. It's probably going to take hours. I'll just give you a call tomorrow."

"I knew you'd understand, love you too."

With that he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, releasing his hand from my mouth.

"Dumb bitch thinks I'm a doctor...I swear blondes really are stupider, nice tits though." He said as if he and I were old buddies shooting the shit.

"What did you mean when you said you were something else?"

"Look at you Nancy Drew trying to get secrets out of me. That information is on a need to know basis, and you don't really need to know that yet. So why don't we change the subject...let's talk about you. I don't really know much about you."

"Well, I would prefer to keep it that way. I guess you should have thought of that before you decided to impregnate me you dumb shit."

I barely finishing the sentence before he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back forcing me to stare at him.

"When are you going to comprehend that having an unpleasant attitude will get you no where. You're a girl...a human. I'm neither of those things and all I have to do is blink and your world will be turned upside down."

"I'm not sure it can be turned upside down anymore than it already is. The way I see it, I have nothing more to lose. So don't expect me to get stockholm syndrome anytime soon, you're the scum of the earth and I intend on letting you know that any chance I get."

"Nothing more to lose? You're still breathing...so I would say you have a lot more to lose." He released my hair and put his hand around my neck, gently.

"So kill me then, what are you waiting for? Oh...right, if I die...so does your son. I guess you're the one in a pickle now."

He smiled at me, then lifted his hand from my neck and grabbed my jaw. He held my face and kissed me. Not a forceful, violent kiss. A soft, gentle one.

Chad stood up from the floor and pulled me up with him as if I were a rag doll.

"As much as I hate to compliment anyone, I do have to say I like your spunk. Most girls would be crying, huddled in the corner by now. Not you though, there's a fire inside of you. It makes you even sexier than you already are."

"And you make me want to gauge out my eyeballs."

"See what I mean...spunk, I love it."

"Reid is gonna find me you know. He's gonna be looking for me."

Chad laughed..."I know he's going to find you, I'm gonna make it very easy for him to find you. And then when he gets here, I'll show him the tape...we'll break the news to him about our son. He might throw a bit of a temper tantrum, which I'll take care of. And then he'll get over you, he'll forget all about you, and we can live happily ever after..."

"You're delusional. Down right delusional. He's not going to believe that I had sex with you willingly, tape or no tape. You have me blindfolded for Christ's sake. And Chad...I will stab myself in the stomach before I ever give birth to any child of yours. This isn't Rosemary's baby. This is real life. You can do whatever the fuck you want to me, but trust me...there will never be a happily ever after where you and I are concerned. You said you were something other than a witch. You didn't bring that up by accident, you did it on purpose. Tell me what you meant."

* * *

"Ashford, why is the cellar door unlocked? It's never unlocked." Charlotte asked her husband suspiciously.

"Chad was by earlier, he must have been up there." He responded while flipping through the channels on his TV.

"What could he have wanted in the attic?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, he just walked in the house and went up to the attic? The attic hasn't been unlocked in years. He's hardly even been back here since he has moved out."

"I don't know why he was here, Charlotte." Ashford said to his wife, nervously.

"Ashford, what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, nothing...I don't know what he wanted."

"You're lying to me. Tell me what he was doing here!"

Ashford sighed, knowing his wife was not going to handle this well.

"He...he came by earlier asking me about the Twylo. I told him we didn't have it anymore, but he's stronger than me now. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't, he used his powers against me. He took the Twylo and left."

Charlotte had to sit down before she collapsed. "Who would he want to use the Twylo on?"

"I dont know, I tried to ask him but he wouldn't answer me."

"God damn you Asfhord! You did this to him. You turned my son into a monster!!"

Ashford kept quiet and let his wife yell. He knew how she felt about him, and he knew she was right. He lived a life so destructive he was now in the body of a 70 year old man and he was barely 45. Chad learned everything from him. All of his destructive, evil, malicious qualities, he got from his father. Now, with his body no longer able to cooperate the way it used to, Ashford had a lot of time to think about the life he lead. And it's true, Chad is not only following in his fathers footsteps, he is re-defining the meaning of evil.

"Clearly you can't do a thing to stop him. You can barely feed yourself! It's time I take care of this like I should have years ago."

With that Charlotte stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Charlotte don't! He will hurt you, you know he will!"

"Then let him hurt me, but I will not sit back another second while he destroys lives!"

And with that Charlotte left. She didn't have a clue where to start, but she knew she had to do something.

* * *

"Didn't you ever hear the phrase curiosity killed the cat?" Chad said playfully as he ran his hand up and down my leg

"Didn't you ever hear the phrase choke and die?" I responded

"Hmm, no I don't think I ever have. But I'll be sure to use it next time I want someone to choke and die..."

His hand rested on my extreme upper thigh, very, very close to an area of my body that I wanted his hand no where near. My heart began to race again, but I tried to hold my composure.

"You know it's kind of cute that you're trying to act so tough. Your heart is pounding, I can hear it. You see, my kind...we have very sensitive hearing. I could literally hear a pin drop. Your heart sounds like a bongo drum right now."

"Your kind? So you're just going to keep slipping in these little comments but not tell me what any of them mean..."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. "

I remained silent for the next few minutes. Chad texted with one hand, and kept his other in the same uncomfortable spot.

"Can I at least get dressed, I'm cold."

He didn't look up from his phone, he kept texting and shooed me away with his other hand.

I quickly got up and hurried to where my clothes laid in a pile on the floor. I picked them up and headed for the door, but before I could blink he would blocking it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To find a bathroom and get dressed."

"Nice try, you will get dressed right here."

"But I..."

"But nothing, I'm not letting you out of my sight. If you want to get dressed, go right ahead...but don't try to be brave."

I stared at him for a second before I gave in. I walked to the furthest end of the room and hesitantly dropped the sheet. As expected Chad made sure to make it as uncomfortable as possible for me, staring at me with a grin on his face.

"You're a real asshole."

"If I had a nickel everytime a girl called me that...I'd be richer than I already am."

I quickly put my clothes on, and the second I did I felt a vibrating in the pocket of my sweater. My phone was in there. But how could I get to it without him seeing. He'll have to sleep eventually right? I mean Reid sleeps and he's a witch. I'm sure even the supernatural, whatever the fuck he may be has to sleep at some point. I'll just have to wait it out...

* * *

Only minutes had passed since Tyler ran inside to get the boys. They were now all outside huddled around Reid who was clearly on the brink of falling apart.

"Come on, we have to go to the barn." Caleb said, breaking the silence.

"I went to the barn already, she's not there.."

"I know she's not there, but there has to be something there that can help us find her. Otherwise we'll just be roaming around aimlessly, we'll waste more if we do that."

Reid nodded his head and the boys walked over to Tyler's truck to head over the barn.

* * *

Charlotte didn't know where she was driving. She didn't now where to look or where he could be. She called Chad's phone a number of times, but he didn't answer...she knew he wouldn't. The only place she can possibly think of going to try to find an answer was the barn. She knew she shouldn't be there alone, but she had no choice. She was clueless...it was her only hope.

* * *

The boys parked the car outside the barn and spotted an unfamiliar car parked about 20 feet away. A black phantom with a license plate that said WHTMOR. There was no way. There was no way Chad could have brought Christine here. But it had to be his car, who else would have their license plate spell out the last name Whitmore.

The boys quietly huddled by the door. They made their way in, each one of them ready to go if they had to. Like ninjas, they followed each other one by one, Reid leading the pack, down the stairs of the barn.

They heard ruffling around, and on the count of three Reid kicked the door in, not expecting who was standing in front of him.

"Mrs. Whitmore? What are you doing here? Where is Chad!!" Reid demanded. Under any other circumstance, he had always been extremely respectful to her, he didn't have the patience to be respectful right now.

Caleb pushed past the boys and stood in front of Reid, not that he would...but he wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to harm her.

"Boys...I, I know I shouldn't be here...But something terrible has happened, or is going to happen...I, I don't know where Chad is. But we have to find him."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?" Caleb asked, as the rest of the room remained silent.

"He came home today. I wasn't there. Ashford told me...He, he took Twylo. I don't know who he is planning on using it on, but I came here to try to stop him."

A look of confusion and disbelief crossed the face of each of the boys.

"Twylo? Twylo doesn't even exist anymore. It hasn't been around in hundreds of years." Pogue answered.

"That's not entirely true. Ashford's family has always had a handful of leaves. It hasn't been used in hundreds of years, but they have had them. I don't know why, but now Chad has it. I don't know who he could possibly want to use it on, but whoever it is...I, I just can't let it happen."

Reid had to sit down, he was dizzy, he couldn't even see straight.

Caleb dropped his head in his hands, Tyler and Pogue looked as if they had just seen a ghost.

"You know? You know who the girl is?" Charlotte asked, scared to hear the answer.

Reid was holding back the anger and the tears. He looked up at Charlotte.

"The mother of my child."


	37. Starting Over

It felt as though days had passed being stuck in that room with him, in reality it was probably only an hour or two. I sat on the floor feeling my eye lids get heavier by the second, but I refused to fall asleep. We already know all too well that being unconscious around Chad has very dangerous consequences.

I was just waiting for the moment that Chad was distracted enough for me to quickly pull out my phone and text Reid. So far the opportunity had not yet presented itself. He was on his phone the majority of the time, talking God knows who, everything he said was very cryptic and non descript...but he made sure to keep a constant eye on me. Then it came to me...maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it was my only option at this point, and it was worth a shot.

* * *

A collective silence came over the room after Reid's announcement. No one really knew what to say, or what to do...so they all just stood there, staring at each other.

Charlotte felt sick to her stomach and the color completely drained from her face. How can he be doing this? How can her son be destroying so many lives. She felt responsible...after all, she did give birth to him. Had she not allowed herself to fall in love with a witch, none of this would be happening. Had she just put an end to Ashford's destructive behavior 30 years earlier, her son would have never been exposed to such evil, and none of this would be happening. Had she not given birth to that beautiful baby boy with the stunning green eyes 25 years ago, none of this would be happening.

When the reality of the situation set in, and the reality of what Charlotte knew she had to do set in, and she just collapsed. Pogue, being the closest one to her, caught her seconds before she hit the cold stone floors. Charlotte had regained consciousness in less than a minute and Pogue helped her to the bench Reid was sitting on.

Charlotte placed her hand over Reid's and sadly caught his gaze. "I'm going to fix this Reid. I have to fix this."

* * *

I had been pretending to sleep for at least half an hour, God if I keep this charade up, I really am going to fall asleep!

Leave the room! Take a piss! Go outside and kill a rabbit!

But he wouldn't budge. He was circling the room while talking on his phone, or doing something on his laptop. I just needed him to leave, just for one minute and that would give me enough time to get a message to Reid. God please, just this once, help me out!

Or not...

In an instant, I felt a rush of ice cold air surrounding me. My skin chilled up immediately, I felt my body shiver from the inside out. I continued to lay there, faking my slumber, but I felt something else in the room. It wasn't just Chad and I anymore...someone else was there. Forcing myself not to open my eyes was like not scratching an itch, it was excruciating, but I had to do it.

"So that's her?" The voice said, deep and raspy.

"Unless there's another chick curled up in the fetal position somewhere else in this cabin, then that would be her." Chad responded

"Did you put her out, or is she sleeping on her own?" The voice asked

"No she fell asleep on her own, the twylo is still in her system, it's going to make her drowsy for at least a week."

"I see the mark on her wrist. I have to be honest, I didn't think you would be able to pull this one off."

"Ah, that's because you underestimate me and always have. Before you know it, I'll be running circles around you old man." Chad said, with a snicker.

"I'm 712 years old and could make you cry before my first cup of coffee you little shit." The voice said.

712 years old? What the fuck? I'm still wrapping my head around this whole witch situation, and now we're going to throw a 712 year old mystery creature into the equation? Fuck me...

"Ok, ok...you have some centuries on me...but a deal is a deal. I got her pregnant, now hold up your end or I'll kill her right here right now." Chad responded, becoming irritated.

"Calm down you impatient rugrat...I am a man of my word."

"I think referring to yourself as a man 7 centuries into your life may be a bit of a stretch."

"Touche...now before I bring you over to the immortal side, I just have to know...what do you plan on doing for the rest of eternity?" The voice said, accompanied by the sound of a lighter and the smell of cigarette smoke.

"I haven't really thought about it to be perfectly honest, but if I had to take a guess...I'm sure it involves thousands pairs of tits...And what about you? What do you plan on doing with her once the baby is born?"

"Well, the child will be taken away and placed with those who are trained in caring for a demon. What I do with her I can't say for sure. If she's compliant, then I'll let her live at the palace, if she's difficult...I'll probably just sell her."

Don't move Christine, stay still...do not let them know you are awake! The ramblings in my head were so loud a concert would have been more peaceful. Who is this person? What are they talking about? Did someone say demon? What the fuck does he mean by demon? WHAT IS GOING ON?

* * *

"I've searched everywhere I can imagine him being, there's only one place that I haven't looked…We have a cottage about 60 miles south of Ipswich. Drive fast and take a short cut through the old camp grounds and we can be there in 20 minutes." Charlotte said slowly, as she struggled to compose herself.

The boys all nodded and started to head out of the barn towards the cars. Reid helped Charlotte up and stopped her before following the rest of the boys.

"I don't know what's going to happen tonight, but just let me say I'm sorry and thank you in advance."

She knew what he meant, if he had to kill Chad, he wouldn't think twice about it. And as much as it felt like a dagger to her heart, she had no choice but to understand.

Caleb offered to drive Reid and Charlotte, while the other boys followed in a different car.

The car ride was silent as each passenger anticipated how different their lives would be once the sun came up.

* * *

"Alright, so can we get started on the making me immortal process…I kind of wanted to be in Amsterdam by this time tomorrow." Chad said to his guest.

The man didn't respond, but instead I felt a stirring in the air. Almost like a circular breeze, which would make no sense occurring in doors…but then again, what does make sense anymore?

The breeze slowly got stronger, until it was a wind…and then even through my closed eyes, the light was so bright, it actually hurt. I couldn't fake sleeping anymore, I had to shield myself…and I had to know what was going on around me.

I jumped up to my feet, wanting to see, but involuntarily shielding my eyes from the excruciating light. When the men noticed my movement, everything stopped. The light faded, the gusts of wind were gone. They were just there, staring at me.

I slowly dropped my arms from covering my eyes and before looking at them, I walked back until I was against the wall…almost terrified at what I would see.

I slowly lifted my head to look at them and the man appeared to be no older than 30, tall with black hair and the most piercing blue eyes. I actually had to catch my breath when looking at him. He was not what I was expecting to say the least…

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice cracking…barely able to get out the words.

The man smiled at me…a friendly smile, not malicious at all. Chad really should take this guys lead.

"Well, despite popular belief…I am actually the father of the child growing inside of you."

I didn't say anything but look of pure and utter confusion spoke volumes.

"Excuse me…but we were just in the middle of something! Can we get this the fuck over with so I can go?" Chad demanded

The man held out his hand and Chad flew against the wall behind him. Visibly in pain, and humbled by the mans power…Chad remained silent from that point forward.

He then looked back at me. "My name is Aiden. I am, well for lack of a better word, a demon. Unfortunately, my kind can not procreate, but when you've been around as long as I have, you learn how to bend the rules. Your good friend Chad here contacted me because he wanted to be granted immortality…and as you know, everything comes with a price. Chads price was to find a fertile human female and impregnate her with my seed. I've bonded Chad and I in away that allows him to function as he normally would, but with my DNA. Anyway, he chose you for his own personal reasons, apparently to get back at your boyfriend for some high school bullshit which is really no interest to me. And now here we are. I am going to grant him immortality, and you are going to come with me."

"Why do you want a child so badly?" I asked him…for whatever reason after all that was just said, that was what I was most curious about.

"Because no other demon has one. I like to have things others don't. I'm very selfish in that way."

"And what about this?" I asked holding up my wrist. "Why does Chad have it and not you, if it's really your baby?"

"Because Chad and I are still bonded, once I break the bond and grant him immortality you and I will share the matching marks of fertility."

I then looked over at Chad…"Just for my own curiosity…why did you film us having sex? You said you were going to make it easy for Reid to find out, but you don't even plan on being here much longer…and apparently neither am I. What was the point?"

"Not that I owe you any explanation, but once all of us are long gone from here, Reid is going to get a message from me with directions to the cottage. He'll think you're going to be here…but actually all that he'll find is the videotape. Pretty clever huh?"

I was beginning to feel defeated. I had been here for hours and Reid was nowhere to be found, and I can't even blame him…how the fuck was he even supposed to know where I was? This past month I had been put through a lot, and I thought I handled it all a lot better than most people would have…but eventually you get to a point where you just can't fight anymore and I hate to admit it…but I'm at that point.

I looked over and Chad, then at Aiden and just nodded my head.

Aiden smiled, then turned his attention to Chad once more to finish what they had started.

And that's when I heard the screeching tires right outside the window.

"What the fuck is it now!" Chad screamed. He hurried over to the window and pulled the curtains back and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Reid getting out of the car on one side…and his mother getting out of the car on the other. How was this happening, how was this even possible.

He rushed back over to Aiden. "Hurry, hurry you have to do it now…You have to do it before they come in. HURRY THE FUCK UP GOD DAMN IT!"

Chad was legitimately panicking. He knew he only had seconds before the whole thing fell apart.

Aiden was calmer, but visibly disturbed.

"Who are they?" He asked slowly, venom dripping from his words.

"Just perform the fucking ritual! I got her pregnant, I did what you fucking asked…do your part!"

But there was no time…the door behind me was thrown open so forcefully I felt the wind of it on my back. I turned around and met Reid's eyes. Out of instinct I attempted to run to him, but Aiden's arm was circled around my waist, holding me back.

While Reid and Aiden glared at each other for at least a minute, no one moving or speaking, Charlotte entered the room.

"Mother, you have absolutely no business being here. Leave before you get hurt." Chad said with contempt for his own mother.

"I have all the business in the world to be here, after all if it weren't for you being my son, none of this would be happening. I don't know who or what you are Chad and that breaks my heart, but what I do know is that it has to end. And if I have to be the one to end it, then I'm ok with that."

"Why do I feel like I'm in an episode of Family Matters all of a sudden?" Aiden said to me with a laugh

"Truth is, I got what I came for…and now you and I are leaving." With that Aiden took me by the wrist and walked towards the door.

With a swift flick of the wrist, Reid shot some type of flying ember towards Aiden, not knowing what he was and expecting it to send him flying, but it didn't. Instead it just bounced off of him leaving no damage.

Reid and the rest of the boys stared in brief amazement.

Aiden then threw me to the side and began battling with the sons in what appeared to be one hell of an unfair fight. Aiden was coming at them shot after shot while all the boys could do is deflect. Anything they shot back would just bounce right off of him.

They were fucked.

Realizing that his end of the bargain is unlikely to be upheld, Chad pulled out a pocket knife and held it to my throat. The boys, and Aiden were completely unaware of this taking place, but Charlotte was not.

From her purse, she pulled out a 9mm handgun that she has held on to for protection for over a decade, but never had to use…until tonight.

"Chad, I can not let you be this monster anymore. Let her go.'

Chad laughed at the sight of his mother and pressed the knife harder against my throat, blood starting to trickling down my neck and in an instant a shot when off, and I was falling to the floor.

Everything became eerily quiet. After a few seconds, I lifted my head and slowly opened my eyes. Chad was dead, a bullet in his head. Aiden's body was nothing more than a pile of ash. The boys were scattered around the room…hurt, but alive. And Charlotte sat on the floor 20 feet away from her dead son, with a gun in her hand.

Once I took in my surroundings, I immediately shot up and rushed to Reid. He was ok, a little banged up, but he was ok. I threw my arms around him and fell in his lap. I was probably hurting him even more than he already was, but I couldn't help myself. I truly thought I would never have this opportunity again. After the boys were able to pick themselves up, they went over to help Charlottes. She was stoic, probably in shock, but the look in her eyes was almost as if she knew she did the right thing.

The cottage was destroyed, beyond salvation. After a few moments, I left Reid's side and worked my way through the rubble over to Charlotte. I outstretched my arms and she and I held each other and sobbed for what felt like an eternity.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in Reid's bed. He was sitting in a chair across the room staring at me. I had a bandage on my neck and some bruising, but was seemingly ok other than that.

"What happened? I don't even remember leaving the cottage." I said, somewhat confused and disoriented.

"You fell asleep in the car, you've been asleep ever since."

"How's Charlotte?" I asked

"She's not good, but hopefully soon she will be."

I looked down and noticed the marks on my wrist were gone. I wasn't sure what it meant, was that a good thing?

"So I did some investigating. That Aiden guy was one of the oldest demons to ever live, under normal circumstances, they're indestructible. Since he bonded his life to Chad's, if Chad died, so did Aiden. I assume he wasn't expecting Chad's own mother to kill him…sucks for them both I guess." Reid said, forcing a smile. I forced one back.

Reid then got up from his chair and walked over to the bed.

"You lost the baby. Both of them. As you know, Chad slipped you the Twylo which, you know….killed ours." Reid said, visibly trying to not cry.

"And Aiden's child died when he did."

I nodded my head as quiet tears rolled down my cheek.

After all that we had been through, I had just accepted the fact that Reid and I were going to be parents together. It didn't matter that we didn't know each other that long, we were destined to be together, and I was ready for it. And now…it's over, my baby was taken from me.

Reid tilted my chin up to look at him. He smiled at me…which for whatever reason was more comforting than anything.

"I know you're sad, I am too…but we're going to do this the right way this time. We are going to get married, you are going to be a beautiful, stunning bride. Then we're going to go on a honeymoon, wherever in the world you want to go, that's where we're going to go. Then we're going to buy our house, decorate the baby's room exactly how you want it to be decorated. You are going to have a baby shower with all of your family and friends…and then you are going to give birth to our child, and we are going to raise that child together, like a normal family…well, as normal as a witch family can be."


End file.
